


In Another Life

by wingsandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 91,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsandhunters/pseuds/wingsandhunters
Summary: Angels and demons are fighting a war to the south. Meanwhile in the kingdom of Lawrence an evil demon king rules over its people. His intense training that he is giving his son, the ruling of a whole kingdom and the arguments he has to have with the demon overlord Crowley puts a lot of pressure on King John but he has his angel slaves to make everything better. They clean, they cook, they bring up demon children and in any cases they are used as sex slaves.Every demon has to have a favourite though right? So it is practiced that every demon in the county has an angel assigned to them, for them to do whatever they please to it. But at what cost? Will the angels rebel? Will the demons find a way to be rid of them once and for all? Or do they not want to be rid of them due to the fact that they are their slaves?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Demon Dean/Angel Castiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

"MARY NO!" John Winchester screams from the battlements. He is clinging onto the cold stone, reaching out for his warrior wife. He see's the archangel Michael lifting up his blazing sword ready to cut down his wife. He's screaming but Mary doesn't hear him, no one does. They are all in a battle frenzy, cutting, chopping and killing everything they come across. Michael brings down his fiery sword upon his gorgeous, blonde demon beauty and she incinerates instantly turning into ash at the angels feet. Michael looks up, his eyes glowing in sort of a frenzy at the king of Lawrence and John looks down on him, tears in his eyes.

"You will pay!" He screams at the white-winged angel. "You and all your brothers and sisters will pay for what you have done to my wife." Michael ignores him and turns his back on the king, walking back out onto the battlefield. His Majesty looks down at the ash on the trodden ground and weeps for his fallen wife, weeps for his young children who now has no mother and weeps selfishly for himself who has lost the only being he has ever loved. The angels will pay, they will pay dearly and in agony.

***

Meanwhile in another part of the country, Crowley and some of his closest warriors are on a search for a fallen star. A human prophet had told them that the fallen star will bring about victory for the demons in more ways then one. He told them that they will be able to enslave the angels and bring about peace to the demons, letting them rule the earth the way they wanted to rule it. They rode on horseback for days when finally they reached a desert land where they were told the star fell.

"Stop my warriors. We shall now walk." Crowley spoke out before sliding down off his horse. He kept a hand on the hilt of his sword in case anyone was about but there was no need to do this really. The land was deserted and all that could be heard was the demons heavy breathing and a wolf howling at the moon somewhere in the distance. Their chainmail chinked and chimed as they walked and their boots in the sandy ground heavily. In the distance they could see a dip in the ground and a strange coloured fire burning in the middle of it. They approached it with caution and but Crowley smiles as he see's the malten rock shining brightly out of the ground.

"We have found the star!" He calls in victory and the demons shout out in triumph. Crowley walked up to the star and with almighty strength, pulls it from the ground. He hisses in pain and almost drops it but is careful to quickly wrap it up in a strong fabric. "It's still hot."

"Sir, what will you do with the star?" One of his men bowed and Crowley grinned at him,

"I'm going to melt it down and make chains. I'm going to capture those cursed angels and make them our slaves." He then laughs loudly and his demon warriors laugh along with him before getting back on their horses and riding off into the night.


	2. Chapter I

**Dean (POV)**

"Dean wake up! Wake up!" My little brother was jumping on my bed trying to wake me up from a hard night of boring meetings and studying that my father made me do. I groaned and sat up in my queen sized bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"What Samuel?!" I shout and he shoves me.

"I told you to call me Sam! It's what everyone else is doing."

"Sam? But your name is Samuel." I grumble and he rolls his eyes.

"It's a shortened version of my name Dean, so it's easier to say. Everyone is doing it!"

"Oh really? What's mine then?" I grin at my little brother and he pouts his lips and raises his eyebrows slightly.

"You don't have one." He mocks and I roll my eyes

"Why?"

"Because your name is already short!" With that he jumps of my bed and out of the room quickly. But before he does he quickly shouts back; "Remember your ball is today!"

I groan loudly and rub my face. The stupid ball to help me find a "princess" was tonight and if I didn't choose one, one would have to be appointed to me. These were father’s rules and I hated them with a passion. All I wanted to do was go out and fight the damn demon war that was raging on in other countries. If there was something I hated more than my father’s rules, it was the angels. They killed my mother in cold blooded murder and it was safe to say that I wanted revenge the same as my father. However he wouldn’t tell me which angel killed her so I didn’t have any leads. The closest I have come to any angel is when they are cleaning room but these aren’t proper angels. They’re foot angels, unimportant and worthless. They are slaves and we rule over them easily enough. Ever since Crowley brought back the fallen star and melted it down to create a sort of powerful metal to make into chains for the Angels we have managed to capture thousands of them. Father didn’t need to hire other demons to work in the palace anymore as he had so many angels working for him that he had no need to hire demons. This cut back on a lot of labour costs for our kingdom and this is what I have been learning about in my studying and reading. I roll out of bed and pull on a tunic and a waistcoat before putting on a pair of fabric shoes. I wasn’t practicing my fighting methods today so I did not need to put on any chainmail or amour. My legs were pretty cold as the morning air got to them but I ignored the shivers and walked out of my bedroom door where two guards were stationed.

“Good morning Your Highness.” They both bowed low and I nodded in respect back to them.

“Good morning, do you have my timetable?” I ask. I hated having timetables that my father set me but if I wanted to become king then I would just have to except going by certain times due to meetings and proposals. One of the guards handed me a piece of parchment and I nodded my thanks to him before making my way down the long hallways, towards the great hall where my father was usually stationed. I heard some commotion going on down the hall, towards the kitchen. I stopped for a moment to see two people being dragged across the hall and down some cellar steps. I saw wings pop out of their backs, smacking and hitting the demons viciously but there were too many of them. They clamped down on their wings and the angels let out a shout of protest as they got dragged down the flight of stairs towards the slave quarters. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the angels, didn’t they know their efforts were useless against us. Why try and fight and waste their energy when they know there is no hope for them. I entered the great hall from the side doors and walked over to my father who was sitting on the thrown, slumped over in his seat.

“Good morrow father.” I say politely and he looks up at me and nods.

“Good morrow son. Are you looking forwards to your ball tonight?” I grunted and sat by his feet. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to get married father, why can’t I rule by myself?”

“You need a woman Dean, woman produce babies and babies become heirs. Stop complaining and just find someone before you become old and decrepit like your old man here. Find a beauty with wide hips and plush lips.” I roll my eyes and he chuckles at me before rubbing my hair.

“It’s not all that bad boy, I found your mother during one of these balls.” We look around the hall were angels were getting it ready for tonight. Large ornaments and flowers were being strung up while tables and chairs were being scattered around the room. A stand for an orchestra to play was also being set up and I pulled a face. “She was the most beautiful woman in the room. She stood right in the middle of the hall, he hair was down to her bottom and she had on a pure gold tiara that was circling her head.”

“You’ve told me this story already.” I grumbled and he smacked me around the head. “OW!”

“Well I’m telling it again you rude little-“

“Your majesty? Your highness.” A squeaky little man said, bowing to us both. “The angels you asked for have arrived. Four women, one boy and a jester.”

“Thank you Albert.” Father nodded and Albert quickly bowed out of the room. “I have to go now son, but keep an open mind to the women of the court, they are not all that bad.”

“Not all that bad? They are sly and mischievous bi-“

“Respect the women.” Father shouted before striding out of the room and towards the direction of where is aw angels getting dragged down the stairs. I sighed and rested my cheek on my hand. Stupid father and his silly rules. I didn’t want a wife, I didn’t want children and I didn’t want a stupid ball. Why couldn’t he just coronate me and get it over and done with. I didn’t want to marry someone I barely knew!

***

The day came and went and it was finally night-time. Samuel, Sam, had come up to me on several occasions asking if he could come to the party but I declined all 20 times. I put on my best clothing, a green velvet tunic and waistcoat with matching leggings and high black boots. I placed my crown on top of my head and placed my black fur cloak around my shoulders, tying it up with a gold band. I looked in the large mirror that used to be my mums and straightened my outfit out. Normally I would have an angel dressing me but they were all too busy greeting people and making food for the ball tonight. I walked out of my room and down the long corridors and stairs towards the great hall. It had changed so much from when I had last been in and I couldn’t help but approve of the work the angels put in to make it look so elegant and rich.

“Prince Dean Winchester of Lawrence!” A guard shouted at the top of his voice and I walked in through the big double doors this time rather than the side ones and down the large stone steps so other demons could take me in. I placed a fake smile on my face and started greeting people, women mainly who were all trying to get me to ask for their hand in marriage. This was going to be a stressful night.

***

I had just finished dancing with all the eligible bachelorettes in the bloody kingdom and was now drinking my way through the wine and mead that was placed all along the buffet table. It was time to have fun.

**Cas (POV)**

“Get off me!” I screamed and shouted at the demon, kicking my legs up and swishing my wings. He dragged me down into the cellar along with my brother, Gabriel and a few other women angels whom I didn’t catch the name of. We were held down by our wings as a nutcase of a demon attached a cold hard metal collar onto our necks. This was it, the end. I was now trapped, but at least I was not alone. I had Gabriel and probably other angels that had already been caught whom I recognised. The demon did some sort of spell and I could feel the clasp begin to work. My wings were being inverted into my back and chained there and I could feel my powers begin to drain out of me. I was turning into just a regular human being.

We were told to get changed into these exposing garments and I wanted to refuse at first but I saw the demon beat a girl angel until she obliged so I just decided to slip it on. It was a leather fabric that was only put around my waist, leaving my chest and legs, bare to the cold cellar air that was drafting in. I know that if I bent over you would be able to see everything so I pulled it down as far as I could. I looked at Gabriel and laughed. He was strutting around the cellar in his new garments and I thanked the lord at how he could turn every bad situation and make it good. I sighed as we were moved again into a different room, a room that looked like a kitchen and told to wait there while they went to get the king. It must be some sort of code that they have to check every angel before we started working. I shivered and held my chest tightly looking around at the other angels who were all clinging to each other.

“Don’t worry.” I find myself saying. “Everything will be okay.”

“No it won’t! Don’t you know why they caught us? We are too be used for sex!” One of the angels broke down in tears and my eyes widened as I looked at my brother. He just shrugged and leant of the kitchen counter, grabbing an apple from one of the bowls and munching into it.

“GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF MY FOOD!” Shrieked a loud women and she came over and hit his hand sharply.

“Whoa troll, calm down! I’m hungry!” Protested Gabriel and the women’s eyes turned black as night.

“You will never speak to me like that again, Slave!” She hissed and Gabriel picked up the bitten into apple of the floor and began eating it again. She glared at him and he shrugged once again.

“What? It is already spoiled!” She was about to say something else when the doors burst open and in came a regal and harsh looking demon. I assumed this was the king by the way the demon cook bowed and sputtered, backing away from him.

“Your majesty, I didn’t realise you would be coming down here today!” The king ignored her and looked towards us.

“So these are the angels you retrieved?” He asked. His voice was low and gravelly but extremely posh in a regal and powerful kind of way.

“Yes sir. The four girls and one boy you asked for.”

“I see two boys Albert.” The king scoffed, looking between me and Gabriel.

“Well yes but you see, the golden haired one has humour sire. He made the guard laugh even though they were kidnapping him so I thought that you could use him to be your Jester.” Albert stuttered out and Gabriel grinned.

“MY LEIGE!” He shouted loudly before bowing extravagantly. “How may I be of service to you?”

“Yes alright. The jester will be appointed to the court for entertainment. The others will work by day and be in my bed chambers by night.”

The girl who broke down before sobbed loudly and I nudged her to shut her up. The king looked at her with his eyebrows raised and strode over to her, leaning down to look into her eyes. She avoided his eye contact as he whispered something in her ear and she just nodded before looking down at her hands in shame. He looked at the other four girls who avoided his eye contact also and then his gaze landed on me. I looked him right in the eye but showed no emotion on my face. He smiled wickedly and I tilted my head in respect, what else could I do. Before I knew it he was striding back out of the room, leaving us alone to our thoughts. A guard came back in to take Gabriel upstairs to court and I gave him a quick hug goodbye before the demon cook came back and handed me a bucked filled with water and a scrubber.

“Tidy out the kings living quarters.” Is all she said before walking away. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen, balancing the bucket and cloth. How the hell was I supposed to find the kings quarters when I didn’t even know where he slept. I saw a young boy, a few years younger than me, hitting a leather ball on the wall. He was sat down on the floor sadly so I decided to go up to him.

“Excuse me?” I asked the young boy and he looked up at me in shock and quickly stood up. “You don’t happen to know where the kings quarters are?”

“Y-you’re an angel.” He stammered and I nod, smiling slightly.

“An angel has never spoken to me before. What is your name?”

“Castiel. What is yours?”

“Well I’m prince Samuel but you can call me Sam.” I looked at him in shock and bowed low.

“I’m sorry your highness, I did not realise…” I trailed off slightly when he started laughing.

“Don’t worry about it Castiel, come on! I’ll show you were my father’s quarters are.” With that he started walking off quickly and I struggled to keep up with him carrying the heavy bucket of water. He stopped suddenly outside a door that was guarded by two fierce looking demons and pointed at it. “Here we are.”

“Thank you Prince Samuel.” I say bowing and he rolls his eyes and give me a only what I can describe as a pouted annoyed face.

“I told you to call me Sam!”

“Sorry… Sam.” I say, smiling shyly before walking into the king’s chambers and when I saw it I groaned. What a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas (POV)

It took me until sundown to finish cleaning the whole of the king's compartments; the bedroom, the washroom, the dressing room and the meeting room. By the end of it I was knackered, wanting to just fall down on my bed and sleep. My body stunk of sweat and cleaning fumes and also, working under the circumstances of having to wear literally just a sheet around my hips didn't help the situation. Whenever I had to bend over for something I was always worried that someone would come into the room and see... everything. I picked up the now empty bucket and wet cloth along with a hamper of dirty clothes and shoes that needed scrubbing. I was about to start walking out of the room when the door suddenly burst open and the king came in. He stopped when he saw me and I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Can I help you?" The king said, perking an eyebrow at me.

"Err no, I mean err, I was just cleaning your living quarters and I was just about to take these down to the washroom." I stammered out and the king tapped his food impatiently. "I'll go now."

"Yes. That would be best. Also come back up with the others as soon as my son's ball ends." I gulped and nodded my head at the king before walking quickly out of the room. As soon as I was out I let out a huge breath of relief which I didn't know I was holding before I realised that I had left all the stuff back in his room. I let out a groan and looked at the guards on the door who was looking at me expectantly.

"I need to go back in." The guards look at each other before looking back to me and nodding their heads, standing apart from the door slightly to let me in. I walked slowly into the room again and tiptoed into the king's bedroom where he was writing some kind of letter. I coughed to let him know I was here and he turned in his chair looking at me angrily.

"You forget something?" He glances at the mess I left of the floor and I coughed awkwardly before nodding.

"Yes. I'll just..." With that I walked over to the stuff and managed to pick it all up without dropping anything. Before I turned to leave however the king spoke up;

"Next time you will address me as 'Your Majesty' and you will bow to me whenever you see me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath before giving me a glare. "I mean Your Majesty."

"Good. Now get out." I run out of the room again and straight past the guards who I could hear chuckling from down the hall. I went into the kitchen and just dumped the stuff for the women to find before turning on my heel and going back up the stairs to watch the ball. I did have to wait for it to finish after all. I walked into the ballroom through the side door and looked around to find another group of angels who were serving people. I walked over to them and asked politely if there was anything I could do to help but they just looked down their noses at me and sauntered off. Wow. Rude. That was really weird and I couldn't help but think about why they would do that? They didn't know me, I have done nothing wrong and yet they just looked at me like I was dirt on their shoe.

"HELLO BROTHER!" I heard Gabriel's voice shout me and I turned around to see him wearing the same outfit as me but he also had bells on his wrists and ankles along with a colourful top hat.

"What in heaven's name are you wearing?"

"My jesters outfit, I look pretty darn cute right?" He winks at me and catches the glance at one of the demon ladies and also winks at her. She blushes, giggles and does a small wave to him before he looks back at me and grins broadly. "I'm not going to lie my brother; some of these demon ladies are pretty flexible. They can sard me anytime."

"Gabriel!" I exclaim in shock and he starts laughing loudly. I shake my head at him before looking back out onto the party. "How has it been?"

"Pretty dull when the prince had to dance with all the girls, he had a face like a smacked cu-"

"Don't you dare say it"

"-nt. But he's been at the liquor table for a couple of hours now and I'd say the whole thing has livened up a bit." I looked over to the buffet table to find a group of men laughing and talking with each other however I didn't know which one the prince was as he had probably taken off his regal robes after the dance. Suddenly, Gabriel put his hat on me and told me to hold it for a while before wandering off towards the demon lady who had waved at him. He was going to get into so much trouble if he carried on the way he was going but that was just what Gabriel was like. I shrugged at smiled after my older brother until the men at the buffet table caught my attention. They were shouting at me but calling me "Jester" and then I realised that I still had the hat on and they must have thought I was the jester. They were waving me over but I just looked at them stupidly but thankfully my brother came to save the day by walking over to me and taking the hat off my head.

"Thank you little brother. Now I have got a job to do." He grinned at me before walking over to the group of men and within minutes they were all in stitches.

"BOY!" I spun around quickly to see the old demon cook shout at me.

"What?"

"Don't you what me! Prince Dean's chamber needs to be cleaned."

"I can't, the king wants me after the ball is finished." I exclaim and she huffs at me.

"I didn't ask you to do the whole thing, just run his bath. Hurry now!" She shooed me off and I grumbled something out when I was out of earshot of her. I walked towards the princes chambers in which I learned was right next to the kings. At least it would be easy to just slip in when I was done here. I walked past the demon guards without saying a word and towards the washroom where a large bronze bath was laid. I grabbed a bucket and went outside to the courtyard where an old well was to start filling it up before bringing it back in and warming it up over the fire. I did this about seven or eight times before the water was relatively full. I bent over the bath and was about to grab a towel when I heard a low whistle coming from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and mentally slapped myself for not checking the room before I bent over. I slowly stood up straight and spun around to come face to face with a man, who looked no older than me, who had dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes and plush lips. He was wearing expensive clothing and leaning on the doorframe coolly and I could only guess that this was the prince.

"Err, your bath is ready." I say bluntly and he raises an eyebrow.

"Your bath is ready... what?" He says expectantly and I squint my eyes and tilt my head at him.

"Your bath is ready... now?" With that he bursts out laughing and clutches his stomach, throwing his whole body into the laugh. I look at him surprised and shuffle awkwardly on my feet.

"You're new?" He asks and I nod slowly, not daring to look into his eyes. "You're meant to call me 'Your Highness'"

"I'm so sick of all these stupid titles. Why can't we just call you by your Lucifer be damned names!" I stomped my foot and crossed by arms over my chest angrily.

"Did you seriously just insult my god?"

"Yes, so what if I did." I snarl and he sneers at me

"I find that very offensive angel scum."

"If anyone is the scum here, it's you." I snarl and he growls lowly at me.

"How dare you insult me? Do you not know who I am?"

"Some high classed demon prince that steals land and angels off God's holy earth? Yes I know exactly who you are." He then grinned, a huge demonic grin that sent chills down me. His eyes turned black, leaving no glimmer of the bright green that was in them before.

"I have to say, I liked the view when I walked in." He said calmly, ignoring my verbal attack at him. He started walking towards me and around me. I blushed deeply at his comment and coughed awkwardly before looking down at my feet. "It was a sight for sore eyes."

"You had no right to look."

"I had and still have every right to look." He starts lifting my leather fabric up at bit at the back, making sure to rub his hand on my ass but I turn around suddenly and back away from him, giving him a huge glare that clashed with his evil grin.

"I have to go. Is that everything 'Your Highness'" I bow ironically and he smiles and nods. With that I turn out to leave the room but before I manage to get out of earshot I hear him call to me;

"Remember who you are peasant. Should you speak to me in that manner again I'll have you locked away with only the rats to keep you company." I didn't reply back but instead just carried on storming out of the quarters. I let out a frustrated sigh when I finally got out and carried on down the hall towards the king's quarters. Today was just one thing after another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean (POV)**

I groaned loudly as I got up out of my bed, rubbing my head to try and relieve it of the pain due to the night before hand. I still hadn’t picked a wife but I suppose I would just go for the most popular and curvy demon at the ball just to make father happy. I walked over to where slaves had laid out my breakfast and sat down at my small dining table and began eating slowly. However, my breakfast was interrupted by my door being swung open to reveal the same cocky little angel from yesterday carrying a mass of clothes that covered his face so he couldn’t see. I smirked at the angel, almost laughing out loud as he nearly fell over three times when trying to balance the clothes and walk at the same time.

“DAMN IT!” He shouted and threw down the clothes angrily. “WHY DOES A PERSON NEED TO WEAR THIS MANY CLOTHES IN ONE NIGHT?”

“Are you always this angry?” I ask coolly and he spins around quickly to face me, gulping slightly.

“No your highness, I’m very sorry. I wasn’t aware that you where here.” He then bowed lowly, keeping his head down as not to catch my eye contact. I frowned slightly at his sudden change in attitude and finally decided to provoke him, to get a rise out of him.

“Well are you going to pick them up?”

“Yes sir.”

“Sir?”

“Your highness.” He corrected, still not looking up at me and I chuckled low.

“Why are you so calm and whipped all of a sudden?” I ask and he finally looks up at me angrily.

“I’m not.” He growls and I grin

“You most definitely are. All bowing and ‘your highness’ and finally knowing your place.”

“The only place I deserve to be is above you. “ He snapped and I raised by eyebrows.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean… no! I didn’t mean like that!” He stuttered and went bright red in the face. I started laughing loudly, clutching my sides and throwing my whole body into it while the young angel muttered something under his breath. “I meant-“

“I think I know exactly what you meant.” I snorted and carried on eating my breakfast.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do, you want to be above me? I knew father was bringing in sex slaves but I didn’t know how kinky they were going to be.” I joked but the angel pursed his lips and slowly scooped up the clothing before turning his back on me and walking back out of the room. “Wait!”

“What?” He mumbled, stopping dead in his tracks.

“I was only joking. I know you’re not a sex slave.” I explain but his back just stiffens and he stays quiet. “Unless…”

“Unless?” He turns around to face me slowly with a fiery gaze and a sad sneer. “Unless I actually am you mean?”

“Are you?”

“What do you think?” He snaps and throws my clothes back onto the floor before storming out of the room. I was shocked to say the least as he was male! Why would my father bring in a male sex sla- oh. I shudder just thinking about it and look down at the dirty washing on the floor. I felt bad, which was weird. I’ve never really felt bad about anything before and I didn’t like the feeling, it made me angry at the stupid little angel. I decide to leave my breakfast, pick up the clothes that he dropped on the ground and go and find him.

I stomp down the halls, pushing past slaves who bowed to me and officials who did the same just not as low. I looked all around for that small, black haired, blue eyed angel and even went down to the slaves hall to see if he was there. When I walked in the demon head gasped and took all my unwashed clothes off of me.

“I’m looking for an angel.” I snarl and she shuffles on her feet awkwardly.

“Your highness, we have a lot of angels down here. Any one in particular?”

“A small one, black hair. I think he may be a sex slave.” I say regally but when I say it out loud the word almost catches in my throat.

“There are a few male sex slaves your highness… who’s is he?”

“I think he may be my fathers.” I grunt, not letting the fact get to me as I feel a shiver down my spine.

“His Majesty only has one male sex slave your highness; you must be talking about Castiel. Blue eyes and a sassy gob?”

“Yes! That’s him! Castiel huh?” I was impressed by the name and thought that he must be a higher ranking angel as these are the only ones with the unique names. Lower angels have normal names such as Hannah or Tom.

“Yes your highness.” She bowed lowly and nodded her head. I thanked her and asked her where I could find him. “Well I sent him to the great hall to fix the king’s throne your highness. There was a scuff on it.”

“Thank you.” I nodded my head in respect and her eyes flashed darkly in respect back to me. I then walk out of the slave’s hall and towards the great hall where I knew I would find Castiel. I just hoped that no one else would be in there due to what time of day it was. I burst through the main doors of the hall to find it empty apart from the angel kneeling down on his hands and knees, doing something to the throne. I stood for a moment admiring the view of his bare arse that the fabric was not covering and smirked slightly to myself. I walked over to him quietly so he had no idea I was there, lifted my hand up and spanked him hard against his right arse cheek. He yelped loudly and rolled away from me, quickly standing up and looking at me in horror. I laughed loudly and his eyebrows furrowed in anger, bringing a hand down to rub his sore cheek.

“What is wrong with you?” He hissed and I stopped laughing suddenly but the ghost of the laugh still etched plainly across my face. I’m about to answer but my gaze is directed from him towards the throne were it is sparkling from the sun through the windows of the grand hall. There were jewels etched across the bottom of it, half done and by it was a bowl of rich jewels that were being chiselled into place on the large thrown. I raised my eyebrows and my mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Are they… diamonds?” I ask him and he shrugs.

“I don’t know, I just found them in the museum and decided to put them on the throne to make it look better.”

“You idiot! Those jewels were from across the seas, they were in the museum for safe keeping and you chiselling them apart!” His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide in horror, tears welling up in them.

“Oh no!” The doors of the grand hall suddenly opened and my father walked in. When he saw us both he stopped dead in his tracks, looking between us suspiciously. He probably thought I was flirting with his little bitch. He slowly started to make his way over to us but then his eyes landed on the jewels and the throne.

“What in God’s name have you done?!” He snarled at Castiel and he shrunk backwards, lifting his arms up. My father stomped over to him and grabbed his hair tightly, hitting him plainly across the face so the angels lip and nose started bleeding furiously. He hit him over and over again and I shut my eyes to block out the sight but I could not block out the sound.

“You will get it tonight, I swear it. You’re going to be punished little angel.” My father hisses and I wince at his words before he throws Castiel to the ground and turns to look at me.

“Why did you not do that? That is who you treat angels who steal our jewels and decide to prank us by sticking them on our throne! Those diamonds were a gift from Crowley and now they have been spoiled by this scums unholy hand!” He spits at Castiel, glares at me and storms back out of the grand hall. I look down on Castiel who is curled up in a ball and whimpering slightly, holding his face in his hands. He looks up at me through the cracks in his fingers and I gulp slightly before extending a hand to him. He cowers away from me at first but once he realises that I am trying to help him up he reaches a hand out towards me. I’m part way through pulling him up when my father’s words hit me about not treating angels the same as us. I let go of his hand and he falls back down to the floor with a thud. I look down on him, showing no emotion on my face at all while he looks back up at me, pain flickering through his eyes. I scowl slight before turning on my heel and walking away.

**Sam (POV) *Earlier in the day***

“Why don’t you choose a slave to go play with?” My father muttered as he sorted through his documents. I was in the middle of complaining to him about having no friends in the castle and how I wanted to go outside and explore but he told me that it was too dangerous outside, what with the war going on and all.

“But you said that angels are lower than us father! You said I wasn’t allowed to associate myself with them.” I say innocently but am happy with the fact that he told me to go make friends with the angels. I’ve always been very intrigued by them and wanted to know more about their culture.

“We all have our angel play things Samuel-“

“Sam.”

“-so why don’t you just run along. I’m extremely busy at the moment.” I hide a smile and nod in respect at my father before turning on my heel and walking slowly out of his chambers. When I’m out I punch the air in joy and start running towards the slave’s quarters to find myself a friend.

When I am down there, there are angels everywhere. Busy going about their day to day chores and when they see me they stop and look at me in surprise, bowing lowly and muttering out their highnesses. I nod and smile at them all which leaves them just as confused as they were before but I don’t really mind. I go up to the head demon chef and ask her where the younger angels were. She wrinkled her nose in a disapproving way but I didn’t care just as long as she pointed me in the right direction. She pointed me through some doors that led to an outside courtyard. Once outside I look a look around and found quite a lot of angels that looked about my age but they all seemed miserably. I could understand why due to the fact that they were slaves but I wanted one that would at least like me, even though I was a demon. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a boy who looked around my age bumping into me.

“Oops, sorry there kid!” He exclaimed and grinned broadly at me.

“Hello!” I say enthusiastically and he raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Ain’t you the young prince?” He asked, biting down on an apple in which he got from nowhere.

“Why yes I am! My name is Samuel but you can call me Sam.” I hold a hand out for him to shake but he just looks at me, smirking slightly with his eyebrows now fully raised. After a moment of him just staring at me he chuckled and started shaking my hand.

“Hello little demon, my name is Gabriel.”

“Hello Gabe.”

“No, Gabriel.” He laughs and I shake my head.

“Gabe is easier to say.” I smile and he rolls his eyes at me.

“Gabe it is then, tell me kid... What you doing down in the slave quarters. Don’t you know it’s haunted?”

“Haunted?” I ask, looking around worriedly for any signs of a ghost.

“Oh yes, there’s a ghost now…” I turn around quickly to see what is behind me and Gabe is now stood in front of me again. I look at him in confusion and turn slowly back around to see an apparition of him slowly disappearing.

“How did you do that?” I ask in awe and he chuckles lightly.

“They call me the trickster. My powers are meant to have drained by now but I still got a bit of juice left in me to play a few tricks.” He winks at me and I grin back at him.

“You like playing pranks of people?” I ask and he nods slyly. “Good, cause that’s my favourite hobby.”

“No way kid, mine too!”

“Why do you keep calling me kid?” I ask curiously and he pats me on the shoulder.

“Well that’s what you are ain’t ya? A kid? How old are you?”

“I’m 15, nearly 16 summers old.” I say proudly and he laughs loudly.

“Is that it? Pretty damn young for a demon if I do say so myself. I’m over a millennia summers old kid.”

“REALLY? But you look so young!” I say in awe, looking at him in wonder.

“Well I’m glad you think so Sasquatch, you know exactly what a guy like me wants to hear.” He grins broadly and I laugh at him.

“So what do you do here?” I ask, wanting to know everything about this wondrous angel who just so happened to bump into me.

“Me? Well I’m the court jester young demon, voila!” He clicks his fingers and suddenly he is dressed in the most ridiculous outfit. “But I’m off duty right now.” He clicks again and he’s back to wearing just the leather fabric around his slim waist.

“I don’t like the fact that my father makes you wear them.” I scrunch my nose us at the fabric and he looks down at himself.

“I don’t mind it that much young demon.”

“You don’t? Why in heavens name not?”

“Well you see… we don’t wear pants with this and frankly, the breeze his quiet refreshing!” He starts laughing madly and normally I would be disgusted by what he just said but because of his charisma and the way he said it I find myself laughing along with the Golden haired crazy, amazing angel.

“Gabriel?” I say seriously when we both stop laughing.

“Yeah kid?”

“Will… will you be my friend?” I look up at him and give him my best puppy dog eyes, hoping that he won’t be freaked out by the strange request. He sighs loudly and looks at me sadly.

“I’m sorry kid. Demons and angels just aren’t friends.” He pats me on the back, gives me a small sad little smile and then walks away from me, leaving me feeling crappier about everything then I did do earlier this morning. But I wasn’t going to give up on making him my friend. It may be law that angels and demons shouldn’t fraternise like that but I wasn’t going to let my father’s silly laws stop me. Besides, he said so him that I should make friends with an angel and that is exactly what I was going to make Gabriel do. Make him become friends with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean (POV)**

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?!" My father cried at our king, Crowley. He shook his head and wandered about the room with his head held high.

"Johnathan, we have more important issues to deal with right now then a single angel. I don't care if he killed your wife or not, too me he is unimportant." Crowley snapped angrily at my father and he flinched backwards slightly.

"What could be more important?"

"Such as getting your son ready to become King of Lawrence. Has he chosen a bride yet?" Crowley asked my father but stared at me, eyes boring into my dark soul like he could see straight through it.

"Have you?" My father asks and I reluctantly nodded my head. "Whom may I ask is this lucky girl?"

"Erm... I don't know her name. I've forgotten it. Annie? No, Anna!" I say and Crowley shakes his head at me.

"You need to get to know this Anna a little better if you are too marry her Your highness. Why don't you arrange a luncheon with her?" He suggested but it was more of a command. I nodded my head loyally and he waved me out of the room without a further word. My eyes turned black in anger but I reluctantly stepped out the room and into the hallway, walking down it moodily to find go and find Anna. I walked to the court rooms where most of the ladies of the court would normally be and when I walked in I got floundered by women wanting to talk to me but I needed to find the red head.

"Excuse me ladies, have any of you seen Anna by any chance?" I ask and they look at me in confusion.

"You mean Anael?" A girl with long brown curly hair asked and is shrugged and nodded politely. "She's in the gardens."

"Much obliged." With that I bowed lowly to the women and made my way out towards the gardens where Anael and some of her friends were sat outside watching a golden haired angel do tricks and make jokes.

"Oh your highness! Have you come to join us?" Anael asked happily as she stood up and curtseyed to me, her maids and friends following her movements close behind.

"I have indeed madam! You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course not your highness, come sit by me." I took a seat next to her and smiled in kindness at her bubbliness. The jester bowed to me and muttered out his highnesses before carrying on with his act that was actually very funny. He told a joke about not being able to do his actual magic tricks a we took away his magic and I laughed so hard that we had to excuse him from our presence. Anael waved her ladies away and turned to me when I finally stopped laughing.

"So, was there something you needed your highness or was it just because you enjoy the pleasure of my company?" She smiled warmly and I gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Actually there was something my lady." I say seriously and her smile dropped and her chest heaved as she breathe in heavily.

"What was it your highness?" She asked quietly, looking up at me through her eyelashes that were long and pretty.

"I suppose I should do this properly, I was wondering if you would like to go to luncheon with me? To get to know each other a little better. I have to admit that out of all the gorgeous women at the ball, you were the one that stood out with your beautiful red hair and big green eyes." I smiled at her and she blushed prettily before giggling.

"I would be honoured you highness." She giggled and i grinned madly at her.

"The honour would be all mine, my lady." I stood up then and bowed at her in respect before kissing her hand. "I will see you just before sunset then?"

"Of course your highness." She blushed again and I nodded my head before turning around on my heel and walking away. That went pretty well.

***

I met Anael at the bottom of the castle stairs. I was standing outside a black horse and carriage when I looked up to find her walking down the stone steps towards me looking more beautiful then I had ever seen her before. She was wearing a red and gold dress that pushed up her bosom fantastically and flowed out at the hips. Her hair was in braids down her back and she had a gold circlet on her head that made her look so regal. She would make a fantastic Queen.

"You look as beautiful as ever." I bowed regally to her and she blushed and curtseyed before taking my out stretched hand and stepping into the carriage before me. I nodded to the footman and as soon as the carriage door was shut he cracked his whip and away we went towards a dining hall that was very popular among the young demons.

***

"Well, how was your luncheon?" My father asked me upon my return to the palace.

"It was good." I replied back.

"Do you think she will make a fit queen?"

"I do."

"Then so be it, you will marry her. However demon women are very funny about having sex with someone who has no experience, you may want to change that." He forewarned and I looked at him with confusion clouding my eyes.

"You want me to practice having intercourse before we marry? How am I meant to do that when there is no one to do it with?" I ask incredously.

"What do you think the slaves are for?" He snapped and just before he walked out of the room he turned to me and said; "choose wisely because you're going to be spending a lot of time with them if you want to perfect yourself for Anael."

Great, I had to choose an angel to be my sex slave which is literally the last thing I ever wanted to do. Why would I want to be tainted by an angel when I could just sleep with any demon at court. But like always, father and king knows best. The question was... Who do I choose?

**Cas (POV) *later at night***

"Castiel, his majesty wishes to see you." A maid came in and told me before walking back out again. I groaned inwardly before another maid came in.

"Castiel, his highness wishes to see you, prince Dean I mean."

"Wait what? Well which one do I go too, the king or the prince?" I asked the maid and she shrugged her shoulders before walking out of my room. "What the-"

"Castiel!" I heard my brother call and come skipping into the room.

"What now? Are you going to tell me that prince Sam wants to see me? Or perhaps one of the demon whores?" I snap and he puts his arms up in defiance and gives me a look of feigned shock.

"Whoa! What's with the attitude! I'm just coming in to tell you that something really weird happened to me today."

"I don't wanna hear it, I have to split myself in half and go too two separate quarters." I grumble and he laughs.

"That sounds like it would hurt. How about you just go to the one you want to go too... More, and tell a maid to tell the other one that the another had summoned you?"

"Because one is the king and one is the prince and frankly I hate both of them equally." I mumble and he let's out a loud laugh of mockery.

"My goodness, aren't we popular? What is it about your arse that makes the royals want to eat you up?" I threw a pillow at him but it landed lamely on the floor before his feet. "Alright, I'm going."

"Thank you! You're not making this situation any easier!" With that he laughs his arse out of the room leaving me to grumble to myself about kings and princes.

I walked up to the royal dormitories and stood in the hallway in between the kings quarter and the princes, looking at both the doors in frustration. The guards that were stationed at each door were looking at me in amusement while I debated which one to go into.

"You alright there kid?" One of the guards asked, chuckling slightly. "You look lost."

"No. Both his majesty and his highness have summoned me and I don't know which one to go into?" I say angrily and both the guards start laughing loudly. I fold my arms over my chest and look down at the ground moodily.

"Well why don't you choose and one of us will go into the others ones quarters to tell them what has happened." The guard said kindly and I was confused of why he was being so kind, it must be a trick.

"I'll do it myself." I say through gritted teeth.

"You think we are going to trick you? Because you're an angel? Listen, the only angels we have met have been slaves and they all seem pretty down to earth unlike the ones you hear about from the king and the war. You can trust us... Sort of."

"I've learned never to trust a demon."

"That's good, okay then. Why not just believe us that this once we will do as we say we will." I ponder this for a second and nod.

"Okay. But the question remains... Which one do I go to?"

"Well the kings the king!" Said one.

"Ah yes, but the prince is the future king!" Said the other.

"No helping." I grit my teeth again and go back to looking at the doors. I didn't actually know what Prince Dean wanted whereas I knew exactly what the king wanted and he had told me that I was "going to get it tonight" when he had caught me shoving jewels into his throne. Yep, I had made my choice. Dean it was. I turned on my heel and walked towards Prince Deans doors and the guard at his door whooped.

"Ha! You have to go and tell the king that his bitch won't be coming tonight... Literally." He mocked the King's guard and he gave Dean's guard evils.

"Shut up peasant." With that I opened the door and let myself into Dean quarters. He was sat at his dining table and tapping his fingers impatiently when he heard me come in and looked up.

"Finally!" He snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"The king summoned me as well, I was debating which one to come too." I say bluntly and he looked at me in surprise.

"And you chose me, right?" I nod in reply. "Oh okay, that's good."

There was a moment of silence where I waited for him to say what he wanted I say or do what he wanted to do but he never did anything. I looked at him expectantly but he was looking at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Urm, your highness?" I ask and he looks up at my finally.

"Yes?"

"Not to sound rude but, what do you actually want?"

"I need your help Castiel!" He says quickly and my eyes widen in shock.

"You know my name?" I gasp and he nods in confusion.

"Of course I know your name." He replies and starts fidgeting with the buttons on his waistcoat. "I-I just, erm."

"You just..." I egged on and he looked up at me angrily.

"I'm getting there!"

"Well you're not getting there very fast! Hurry it up a little I'm a busy man! Places to go and people to see and all that!" I snap back and we both stand there, glaring at each other.

"You are the rudest angel I have ever met."

"And your the stupidest demon I'VE ever met." I retorted back and he throws his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Oh my Lucifer! Seriously? Would you just keep your mouth shut for a second otherwise I swear to the devil I will have you hung, drawn and quartered." I shut my mouth tightly and pouted moodily. "Thank you! Anyway as I was saying, I need your help-"

"With wh-"

"What did I just say!? Shush! I'm getting married to a lady and demon ladies well, they're quiet funny about marrying a demon who has had no... Experience." He mumbled the last part out awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What sort of experience?" I asked suspiciously and he gave me that look to say 'are you being serious right now'. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Sexual experience you mean?" I ask and he nods in embaressment. "Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"My father told me to choose an angel to, erm, to-"

"-practice on." I finish for him and he nods again. "And you chose me."

"Your the only angel I have actually spoken to really and- well you're already a sex slave so I thought you'd already be used to it rather then putting any other angel through it." Was he actually trying to be nice right now? I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him and he blushed brightly. Like, actually blushed.

"So you thought that you could put more stress on me just so the other angels wouldn't have any. How kind of you." I mock and he looks up at me.

"Do you not care about the other angels?"

"Of course I do, but I also care for myself. I now have two demons wanting to sard me every night and I only have one body!" I snap and he starts laughing which gets me even more annoyed. "What are you laughing at?!"

"The fact that you still call it sard." He laughs and I grunt in response.

"Well what am I mean to call it?"

"Fuck." He replied and I grimace.

"What in gods name does that mean?"

"The same thing, just a different word." He shrugs and I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever. Fuck then."

"Look, I can talk to my father so it will just be me from now on." He says finally and I look at him suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"I swear down on my little brothers life." He crosses his heart and raises his hands up in defeat. I nod at him and sigh.

"Fine, is that all your highness?" I bow lowly and grimace.

"Castiel, you realise that we are starting tonight don't you?" He laughs and I look at him in shock.

"Oh..." We both go silent for a minute, both looking at everything and anything but each other until Dean finally breaks the silence.

"I don't really know how to.. You know."

"Seduce me?" I laugh and he glares at me.

"Yes alright! I don't know how to seduce you! I've never done this type of thing before!" He snaps and then a glimmer of sadness and hopelessness fills his eyes.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You won't like it."

"Damn it Castiel, what is it?" He groans in frustration and I shrug;

"I could show you what to do tonight, I could seduce and sard, or fuck as you call it, you tonight and you can imitate me another night."

"Oh."

"So, what do you say?" I ask, grinning slightly and walking slowly towards him. "Would you like that your highness," I lean in to whisper in his ear. "-for me to fuck you."

I loved this, I felt like I had power again as I watched the demon tremble as I got closer to him.

"Eh, Urm, alright. Yeah we'll do that." He stutters out and I smirk at him before wrapping my arms around his waist and grabbing his bottom. He gasped slightly and I said;

"Watch and learn." I started sucking on his neck slightly, flicking my tongue against it making my touch send shivers down his spine. I then brought my mouth to his earlobe and nibbled on it, making his gasp quietly. I grabbed his hand and stepped away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Come on." I pulled at him and led him slowly towards the bed, walking backwards so I didn't break eye contact with him. He was blushing furiously and it almost made me laugh at how pathetic demons were. We entered his bed chambers and I picked him up, wrapping his legs around my waist before leaning my head upwards and placing my lips on his. My whole body felt like it was on fire with that one single kiss and that is how I got addicted to him, going into a sort of frenzy. This kiss was only meant to be a small one so it lingered on his mouth but I lost control and chucked him into his bed before climbing in top of him and attaching my lips to his once again. He gasped and groaned at the sudden movements but I just couldn't stop myself. I ran a tongue along his bottom lip before forcing them open with my tongue. He finally granted me entrance and my tongue explored his mouth like there was no tomorrow, more sparks and fire spreading through me due to the taste of him and the feel of his tongue wrapping around mine. I finally sat up on him, straddling his hips and looked down on him. His lips were red and puffy, his eyes wide in shock, his cheeks blushed and his hair a mess from when I ran my fingers through them. He looked so beautiful underneath me and that was something I never thought I'd say about a demon.

"You're a good kisser." He mumble out and I smirked.

"I've had years of practice." I shrug before beginning to take off his waistcoat and then his shirt, leaving him half naked as I chucked them behind me and attached my lips to his again. I stuck my thumbs inside the waistband of his leggings and started sliding them down, agonisingly slowly, making sure to brush his genitals as I went down, making his shiver under my touch. When these were off he was left stark naked underneath me and I let out a sly grin and I took all of him in with my eyes, enjoying the moment way too much. I ran a finger up his growing erection which made it twitch slightly and he grit is teeth.

"Stop teasing." He complained and I chuckled lightly.

"I'm at your command your highness." I fake bowed and he growled at me so I decided now was a good time to carry on. I un-straddled his hips and spread his legs apart so I could get in between them. I lifted his thighs up so he was fully exposed to me and leant my head down to lick his hole gently. He gasped and then moaned loudly as I flicked and twisted my tongue inside of him. His moan was like oxygen to me and I wanted to hear more of it this instant. I brought my fingers up to his mouth and took my tongue out of him long enough to tell him to suck on them. He obliged easily enough so I carried on pleasuring him with my mouth and tongue while he licked and sucked on my fingers and writhed beneath me. All of a sudden I brought my mouth away from his hole and took my fingers out of his mouth. He made a noise of complaint but I just smiled at him and pushed his legs up higher to grant my fingers entrance.

"This might sting a bit." I said honestly but he didn't looked like he cared as his eyes were now shut tightly and his fingers were holding firmly onto the bed sheets. I shrugged and finally slipped a finger into him which was easy enough because it was only one finger. He gasped and stiffened up slightly but I told him to relax as I started sliding said finger in and out of him, opening up his whole little by little. I curved it slightly and he moaned as it rubbed against his walls so I thought that now was a good time to add a second finger. I did this one a bit gently as I was basically ripping his hole open for my own untouched erection to go in and he gritted his teeth in slight pain. I ignored his whimpers and carried on sliding the second finger in along with the first and when it was all the way in I started to scissor my fingers slightly to open his hole. He gasped and shivered but his whimpering were subsiding as he was getting used to the uncomfortable feeling and starting to enjoy himself. I twisted my fingers around him and then started sliding them in an out of him a bit harder then I intended to which causes him to yelp and cry out but I had suddenly managed to brush against his prostate which caused all noises of complaint and pain to cease altogether.

"Got you." I muttered to myself and managed to push my fingers into him further to reach his prostate again. He moaned loudly in pleasure and I smiled proudly at myself. I hit it a few times with my fingers before adding the final finger inside of him, making sure to spread his legs even wider then before. He groaned in pain when the third one went in and when it was finally all the way in I stayed still for a moment to let him get used to it.

"You okay?" I asked him so it would take his mind of it for a moment. His eyes shot open and he looked at me before nodding his head. "I told you it hurt."

"Yeah you did." He grunted out, biting his bottom lip after as I moved my fingers slightly. "But it's a good hurt."

"Good." Is all I reply back before finally moving my three fingers around inside of him. He cried out and flung his head backwards, arching his back as I hit his prostate again. One of his hands up towards his shaft but I slapped it away with my spare hand.

"Not yet." I hissed and hit his prostate a few more times with my fingers before finally pulling them out all together. He lay there panting and groaning at the loss if the fingers and I rubbed his hole a bit to ease the soreness. I then positioned myself above him and put one of his legs over my shoulder while holding the other one with my hand next to my waist. I looked down at the desperate mess beneath me and smirked before starting to slide into his now looser arsehole. He gritted his teeth and brought his hands up to grip onto the headboard above him, shutting his eyes tightly which made me think about how pretty he was like this. How beautiful he was squirming beneath me and begging for my own erection to be inside him. He gasped and panted as I went down on him slowly and when I was finally all the way in I again stopped to let him get used to my size.

"Hurts." Was all he said and I hummed in agreement.

"Yes I know baby, but it will get better. I promise." He nodded his head but kept his eyes firmly shut as I started to move in and out of him gently. To make things a bit more pleasurable for him I brought my hand towards his shaft and started stroking it up and down. He made a noise of approval and I grinned before wrapping my hand around it and pumping it up an down in time with my thrusts. It was slow and steady and first but he started begging for more. Begging me to go into him a harder and faster and me being the loving angel I am, obliged quite happily with his request.

"Oh my god, yes!" He screamed as I started slamming on to his prostate. The wood of his headboard was flaking and chipping a bit at how hard he was gripping it and the hand that was holding his leg to my waist had dropped it and had now run up to his biceps, gripping him tightly and leaving my mark on him. Grunts, moans, gasps and cries filled the room from both of us and with a few final thrusts and pumps from me he started shooting all over his and my own abdomens. The fact that his hole tightened up around me when he cummed made me shout out in pleasure and still thrusting in and out of him, I shot my own load inside of him. We both rode out our orgasms together until we physically couldn't anymore so I finally pushed his legs off me and collapsed on top of him, not caring about the white sticky stuff that was all over the both of us. We both lay there, our bodies tangled together and breathing heavily as we both came down from our highs. Sweat was glistening on our bodies making us even more sticky then we were before but neither of us could be bothered to move, to get up and clean ourselves down and I thought that Dean would eventually get sick of me lying on top of me and push me out of his bed but to my gleeful surprise he instead wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, burying his face in the crook of my neck. This position that we were both in now was how we fell asleep, not caring that one was an angel and one was a demon because for one, it was the first time he had ever been fucked and for the other, for me, it was the best sex I had ever had in my entire lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas (POV)

My eyes drifted open slowly and I yawned slightly before making sense of my surroundings, the visions of last night coming back to memory. I was still in the princes bed wrapped up in quilts, covers and his arms. I looked to the right of me and saw him, eyes closed and breathing in and out gently through the small parting of his mouth. I watched him for a short while before his own eyes started fluttering open showing nothing but the glittering black instead of his beautiful green ones. However the black slipped out of his eyes and they were back to normal in seconds, looking at me like they were bearing right into my soul. There was no expression on his face and his eyes were flat so I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling lying next to me, a slave, in his own bed. He rolled over suddenly so he was lying on his back and rubbed his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. I took my arms and legs away from him thinking that maybe he didn't want them on him but he didn't say anything at all. I wish I had my powers so I could read what he was thinking because I was finding it really hard by just trying to read the expressions on his face. He sat up in bed and looked over to the window which showed the bright sun bearing through it. I noticed that on his arm was a dark handprint and I gulped slightly, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I left a mark on him. It was strange to see the burn on his arm and I wondered how I had got enough power to mark him, especially when my powers were completely drained. He got up and walked over to the window stark naked, showing me his perfect everything, before peering out of it and looking at the position of the sun to see what time it was.

"Mid-morning." He mumbles to himself before sighing. "I'm so late."

With that he grabs his leggings and casual tunic from the chair and slips into them quickly. He turns to leave but before he goes out the door he spins around to look at me. I'm now sat up in the bed, leaning on my elbows and looking at him expectantly. He looks like he is about to say something but closes his mouth tightly and spinning back around to walk away from me. I sighed and slid out of his comfortable bed, shivering against the cold morning air slightly. I didn't need to get changed as I was already wearing the bit of fabric across my waist but I couldn't help but wish we had something to go over our chests just to block out some of the cold. I started cleaning up Deans chambers slowly, knowing that the demon cook will just ask me to do it later on anyway. Dean had said that he was going to speak to the king about me being his slave and I really hoped he would keep his promise, I didn't want to go back to the kings chambers, not one bit.

Dean (POV)

I couldn't stop the different thoughts running through my head. Part of me wanted to kill Castiel for falling to sleep in my room last night and yet part of me also wanted to wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest. I didn't know what to think or feel and I suppose that he probably thought I was being cold this morning because I had completely ignored him. I didn't exactly mean to it was just the fact that I couldn't find the right words for what I wanted to say. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. Before anything else I took a couple of hours to myself, just walking around the grounds and thinking about anything and everything before I walked into the kings quarters to find Samuel sat with the court jester whom I had met a few days ago.

"I told you kid, we can't be friends. I'm an angel, you're a demon. It just doesn't work like that." The angel was saying to my brother and Samuel was giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"please Gabriel, I don't have any other friends in this place. I'm lonely and I really like you and-"

"Sorry kid." The jester said sadly. It was probably the first time I had seen him without a smile on his face since he came here and it kind of freaked me out to see him so serious.

"Angels are meant to do what they're told. If he is telling you to be friends with him than that is what you should do." I say suddenly and they both jump up quickly, looking around in shock.

"No Dean! I want him to be friends with me because he wants to, not because he had to." Samuel argued and I rolled my eyes. "Look, just because you don't believe they have thoughts and feelings doesn't mean that I think that as well! I don't know why you have so much against angels, it's not as if they are going to overthrow us. We have taken everything off them."

"Samuel..."

"It's Sam!"

"Fine, Sam! Angels are lower then us, we tell then what to think and what to feel we own then but we don't need them and that's final." I say and nod my head in authority.

"Is that so your highness?" The Jester says slyly, looking up at me and smirking.

"Yes, that is so. Why?"

"I think you need angels more then you say you do. Take my older brother for example... Castiel." I gulp and my eyes flicker slightly as he grins at me coolly, leaning on the door which entered into my fathers private quarters.

"What about him?"

"You need him right? To clean you room, to brush your hair, to sort out your clothes and what was that other thing you need him for?" He taps his chin comically before snapping his fingers suddenly. "Ah yes, you need him to have sex with him!"

"Enough!" I shout and Gabriel backs away even though he literally can't anymore because of the door.

"What if I told you that he wasn't just yours? What would you do?" He asked me in a polite manner so I can tell he's not tricking anymore.

"I don't know, I suppose I would make it clear that he's mine." I shrug coolly and Gabriel suddenly reaches behind him and opens my fathers chamber door quietly. Inside is my father on his bed, straddling someone and shoving himself into that person hard. I heard whimpers of pain come from the person so I moved reluctantly closer to find Castiel laying face down, tied up to the bed post which tears running down his cheeks. I back out of the room and shut the door quickly to block the sight out, but it doesn't block out of my mind. I look at Gabriel who has fire in his eyes, fury in his face and anger in his body language but he still looks so calm.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" He asked and I look at him incredulously.

"There is nothing I could do. Castiel belonged to my father first and there is nothing i can do about that."

"You are such a little-"

"Gabe!" Sam warned and Gabriel bit his tongue, both of us glaring at each other viciously.

"I should of known. Of course a demon wouldn't help one of us, of course a demon wouldn't know right from wrong even in his own court. You do realise there are rules against sleeping with another mans slave right?" He asks and I shrug. "Your father hasn't actually proclaimed Castiel as his slave yet, so you just need to do it first and then he can't touch him!"

"Why would I do that?" I ask bluntly and Gabriel groans loudly.

"Because I'm begging you too. Id rather have an ignorant prince controlling my brother rather then that sick, twisted, powerful sarder!" Me and Sam gasped at his words against the king and our father. It was treason to speak about him in such manners but I understood how he felt. I felt sick the the stomach by what I had just seen but it wasn't as if I could do anything about it, it wasn't as if I could do as Gabriel suggested and make Castiel mine. Could I?

"I know you're upset about your brother..."

"Don't you dare say but!"

"However..."

"Damn it."

"I can't do as you ask, my father will know I'm up to something!" I sigh and Gabriel put his head down and nods in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"what?" Gabriel looked up at me in shock as did Sam.

"What?" I asked in confusion and Sam raised his eyebrows at me.

"You just said sorry." Sam says and I cough awkwardly.

"Well-" the door burst open and my father walked into the room, looking surprised about the fact that we were all stood around his door.

"Can I help you boys?" He asked suspiciously and I take a glance at Gabriel's pleading face.

"Actually yes, I have chosen an angel and I plan on making him mine officially." I say and he nods and walks past me towards his desk.

"Alright, who is it then?"

"The name of the angel is Castiel. Black hair, blue eyes. You may have seen him around." I shrug and he turns back around slowly to look at me. I can tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly which angel I was talking about but he showed no expression on his face.

"You will choose a woman angel." My father finalises but I shake my head.

"No father, I've made my decision. I have already bedded him." I say,looking straight into his eyes.

"You have?"

"Yes sir." I nod and he sighs.

"Alright, you will put your mark on him then." He says finally after a moments silence and I can almost feel the relief radiating off Gabriel.

"Thank you sir." He waves me off before turning around and walking out of his chambers, leaving me, Sam and Gabriel alone once again. I turn to speak to Gabriel but he is already bursting through my fathers bedroom door to get to Castiel. Me and Sam walk in a second after to find Gabriel hugging Castiel's weak body. He is covered up by some of the sheets but his hands are still tied to the bedpost, his wrists red raw from the strain of pulling then. There are bruises and marks on his back and a lump is forming on his forehead.

"Cas!" Gabriel whined, trying to shake his older brother awake. Castiel whimpered as Gabriel started to untie the knots but I stopped him.

"Gabriel no, if we untie him then the father will know that we have been in here and who do you think he will blame it on? The angel or his two sons?" Gabriel looks at me sadly before letting go of the knots and placing a hand on his brothers back. Castiel's eyes flutter open and he moans in pain a he starts to get up. He kneels up on the bed with his hands still tied and looks around the room and each one of us individually before finally landing on me.

"You said you'd tell him that I was yours now. You promised." He choked out and I looked down at my feet in shame.

"I have done Castiel, I've just done it now. I had no idea that he would come to get you so early in the morning."

"Hang on a second, you already said to Cas that you were going to do that? But you told me that you couldn't!" Gabriel accused and I shrugged.

"I'm a demon, I lie sometimes. Look it doesn't matter, all that matters I that all I have to do is mark Castiel and he will be mine. No other demon will be able to touch him."

"Then do it." Sam piped up and I looked at him in shock. "You said you'd do it so do it."

"I can't do it now otherwise father will know that-"

"Yeah yeah, father will know that we've been in his room blah blah blah. But that also means that he can keep Castiel in here for as long as he wants before finally handing him over to you. You know what father is like, he will wear himself out on him before finally handing him over." I nod my head before looking back at Castiel who looks so hopeless all tied up and bruised. It also kind of turned me of but that wasn't important right now. I gulped and walked over to him.

"This will hurt a bit." I whispered and placed my hand over his heart. Fire burned inside me, my eyes when black and suddenly there was a flash of bright white light coming through the sigils on Castiel's collar. When I finally removed my hand, there was a burn mark from where my hand had been and I was expecting Castiel to faint in pain but he just sat there and looked at me, expressionless.

"It is done." I say and he nods before turning back to Gabriel and beckoning him over.

"Un-do me." His voice was like a command which surprised me, not knowing that he could be so firm but I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts my Gabriel grabbing a letter opener from my fathers bedside table and cutting through the rope that bound Castiel. He sighed and rubbed his wrists before crawling out of the bed slowly.

"I'll come when you call my highness." He said to me and bowed down before walking out of the room and chambers altogether.

"Why did he say it so coldly?" I asked Gabriel and he scoffed at me.

"maybe because you promised to do something and you didn't do it before it was already too late?" He said sarcastically before pushing past me and Sam and running after his brother. Sam looked at me angrily.

"What have I done now?" I sigh and he stomps off away from me leaving me alone in my fathers room. I throw my arms up in the air dramatically. "Doesn't anyone know that promises mean nothing when you are a demon?"

***

"Your highness!" Anna curtsied to me happily so I smiled at her and kissed her hand. We started in the courtyard, walking about the castle and talking about each other. I held her hand and she giggled happily. I loved how bubbly she was and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. We walked past the slave courtyard holding hands and I looked over to it to find Castiel staring at us as he brought water out of the well. When he caught my gaze he blushed slightly and looked away, back down into the well where the bucket was being dropped. I sighed and looked away from him also, back to the beautiful red headed demon beside me. For some unknown reason I felt guilty, but I had no idea why. I had never felt guilty in my entire life so what was so different about now? Only one thing came to mind. Castiel. He was making me feel guilty but again I didn't know why. I decided to ask him later on tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cas (POV)**

I sat in my room for the rest of the day, ignoring the door when it knocked and ignoring the bell when it rang. I didn’t feel hurt by the fact that I had just been made to have sex with the king, even though that was embarrassing and humiliating I wasn’t really that bothered by it at all. No, what bothered me was the fact that the demon prince had broken his promise. I should have known he would, I should have known that he wouldn’t tell the king that I belonged to him, but I still believed the demon. I sighed, rubbed my face and stood up off of my bed, wanting to stretch me legs for a bit. I walked out of my room and into the slave’s courtyard which was full of angels. They didn’t recognise me, they probably didn’t even know of me. Most of them are dragged here and made to work here for hundred upon thousands of years. I looked around the courtyard and then up to the bright, evening sky above me that opened up to multiple colours like reds, oranges, pinks and yellows. I smile to myself which seems that I don’t do often seen as it felt weird when I did. I should smile more often, most definitely.

“What are you smiling at?” I heard Gabriel’s sudden voice from in front of me and looked back down at him calmly.

“I suppose I was remembering what it was like to fly.” I say without thinking. I wasn’t really remembering what it was like to fly, but I couldn’t think of a better answer so this one would have to do.

“Oh yes, that is probably the thing that I miss the most you know.” Gabriel says, looking up at the sky himself. I smile at my younger brother and pat him on the shoulder before turning on my heel. “Castiel, I’m sorry you have to go through the things you do in this place.”

“Don’t be, it needed to be done.” I whisper before walking off. He understood what I meant, we had been planning to get caught by John Winchester for months and now it had finally happened. We were in the positions that we needed to be in and things were running smoothly. I decided to walk around the castle for a while and suddenly ended up outside Dean’s chambers. I didn’t want to be here, but my feet just led me here. I sighed and just walked in, wondering whether or not he would be in his room. He wasn’t there so I assumed he would be out with the red-headed demon they call Anna. I sat by his window and looked out at the view that was absolutely spectacular. That was the thing about being an angel, we could see the world as beautiful where they could only see the world as a rock, floating in time and space that they had been bound too. The door to the chamber opened and the prince walked in. He stopped when he saw me and his lips thinned.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I’m looking at the view.” I say sarcastically even though that is exactly what I was doing.

“What’s so special about it?”

“I don’t know. Look yourself.” I say and he walks over and looks out the window at the view before looking back at me confused.

“I don’t see anything.” He says and I grimace slightly. See? No room for beauty in their twisted minds.

“That’s because you’re only a silly little demon and can’t see the true beauty of things.” I comment and he gives me a shove.

“What is that meant to mean?” He growls and I shrug.

“Exactly what I said it means.” I retort and he pushes me against the cold stone wall of his chamber.

“You need to watch your mouth, angel.”

“What’s wrong? Would you prefer it if I was a demon like your lovely little ginger slut?” I snarl at him, I don’t know why I said that. A feeling in me suddenly arose at the thought of them holding hands together that time when they walked past the slave courtyard.

“Don’t you dare talk about her in that way and yes, I would prefer it if you were a demon actually. Because then you would know how to act around me and you would probably be better in bed like all demons are.”

“Have it your way then.” I grin evilly and turned my eyes that sickly black of a demon’s. It was only a mind trick really, no power went into it but it did the trick. He let go of me and backed away slightly to I advanced on him. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“That’s impossible.” He muttered, shaking his head.

“Not really, just a mind trick is all.” I blinked and my eyes were suddenly back to normal, the blue in them vivid as ever in contrast with the black.

“How did you do that?” He asked wondrously and I shrug

“Like I said, mind trick. I don’t really need my powers to do things like that. You’ve seen Gabriel’s magic tricks; well it’s sort of like that.”

“But that means that angels could pretend to be demons….” He wonders out loud before looking at me expressionless face. “Couldn’t they?”

“I suppose. Don’t know of any that would risk too try it though.” I say bluntly and he frowns before turning away from me and going to sit down. He rubs his eyes tiredly and leans back in his chair, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Dean…” I say without thinking

“Yes?” He looks up at me, quirking an eyebrow.

“I apologise for being rude your highness, I suppose it’s just that I’m still getting used to being a s-a slave.” I put my head down and look at my feet. I hear shuffling and Dean is suddenly stood in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t apologise. I need someone to argue with after a hard day of being prince.” He chuckles and I grimace.

“Oh that must be so hard for you, getting waited on hand and foot, getting everything handed to you on a silver platter, getting bowed to in the corridors and having people basically worship you. I feel so bad for you.”

“Alright, you’ve made your point.”

“No seriously! You have such a hard life! I would hate to be in your sho-“ I was cut off my hard lips pressing on mine, stopping my rant completely. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and opening my mouth to grant him entrance. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

“Shut up Castiel.” He murmurs and places his head into the crook of my neck where he begins sucking and biting. I groan at the touch and lean backwards, about to fall over due to my knees going weak but Dean’s strong arms are keeping me up. His hand travels down my back and cups my ass, massaging slightly which makes me moan again. He lets go of me and I look at him all hot and flustered while he just grins down at me. “Knew I could make you shut up.”

“Stupid demon.” I growl but he just keeps grinning and I can’t help but laugh back. What was I doing? I hated demon’s, I didn’t find them funny or attractive. I did with this one though, even though I still hated his guts.

“Come lay with me?” He asks and I quirk an eyebrow at him. “Not like that. Just lay with me.” He grabs my hand and pulls me towards his bed chamber, plopping down on his bed and letting me sit down beside him by myself. I do so, although I feel awkward and all of a sudden shy.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I say quickly and he crosses his legs and puts his arms behind his head.

“Sure there is nothing wrong. Come on Cas, tell me.”

“I told you not to call me that.” I growl lowly in my throat but he just shrugs.

“Too bad, it’s easier to say anyway.”

“Why, are three syllables too much for you?” I ask sassily and he rolls his eyes and sits up before crawling over to me and pull my legs down the bed a bit so I’m lying down rather than sitting up. He then goes back to his original position but a bit closer to me this time, almost resting his head on my shoulder.

“Tell me.” I sigh at his persistence and bite my lip.

“I’m not supposed to like demons Dean…”

“Yeah, so?”

“Then why do I like you so much?” I ask him seriously and his face drops, his features expressionless and his eyes dead. Oh no, this can’t be good.

“What do you mean?” He asks bluntly and I gulp.

“I’m supposed to hate you and in a way I do. But I can’t help be like you at the same time. You’re different to the other demons, to your father. You’re… kind.” He growls angrily and I can tell that I’ve angered him but I didn’t really care.

“Kind?” He spits out and I sit up again. He didn’t pull me down this time but instead sat up himself, glaring at me.

“Perhaps the wrong word to use.” I stand up and I can hear Dean follow me, he grabs me and roughly shoves me back on the bed.

“KIND?!” He shouts and I turn around and try and crawl away from him but he drags me back down to lay on my back as he straddles my hips to keep me in place. “I am not kind.” He spits and I look at him angrily. I wasn’t having this, no way. I spin us around and hold him down while he struggles beneath me.

“It was meant to be a compliment.” I say calmly. “But you demons don’t understand the meaning of that do you.”

“Get off me.”

“Not until you apologise.” I say smugly, smiling as I do so.

“No.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere. I could sit here all night.” I move my hips slightly to try and get comfortable but he gasps as I do so, a blush creeping up his neck. I feel his cock hardening through his leggings and raise my eyebrows at him, grinning mischievously. “Well hello your highness.”

“Don’t even.”

“What?” I say innocently and he glares at me.

“You know what.” He growls but my grin just widens.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” I circle my hips again and he moans slightly before shutting his mouth tightly and shoots evils at my smirking face. “You’re looking a little hot under the collar there your highness.”

“Stop.”

“Why is that then? Why are you getting all hot?” I lean down closer to him and whisper in his ear. “Tell me your highness, why are you getting all hot?”

“Because you’re sat on top of my dick!” He says through gritted teeth and I fake a shocked gasp.

“I beg your pardon, I’m doing no such thing.”

“Please Cas, just move your hips again.” He begs, throwing his head back and tightening his jaw.

“Why would I do that?” I ask innocently and he groans in sexual frustration.

“Please!” He whines so I circle my hips again and he gasps in relief. “Keep going.”

“Very commanding today, aren’t we?”

“Castiel! Just do it!” He snaps and I let out a loud laugh.

“Yes your highness.” I keep circling my hips and he grabs hold of them, not knowing what else to do with his hands. His eyes are tightly shut and I decide to use this to my advantage, bringing my face down to his once again and kissing him square on the lips. He doesn’t pull back or flinch but instead starts kissing me back eagerly, wanting more. He bucks his hips up but I hold them down, firmly in place.

“Ah ah ah.” I sing-song. “No moving until I tell you too.”

“Who’s the next in line to the throne here?” He grunts and I grin broadly.

“Oh I think you like getting bossed around.” I murmur and he only moans in response. “Are you going to come for me angel?”

“You seriously did not just call me that.” He groans out without opening his eyes.

“Oh but I did.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He grips my hips tightly and I can tell he’s close to coming in his leggings. I start palming him roughly instead and he shouts out in pure pleasure. Suddenly my hands are beginning to get wet as his cum in coming through his leggings, leaving a patch near his groin. I let go of him but stay straddled to his hips.

“You gonna apologise then?” I ask and he nods weakly.

“Sorry.” He mumbles and I smile in triumph before starting to climb off of him but he grab hold of my hips and pulls me back down. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh, aren’t i?” I ask curiously and he shakes his head and hugs me, keeping his eyes closed and slowly drifting off to sleep.

***

“This is going to hurt Cas.” He says to me as I stand there in front of him. I nod silently and shut my eyes, waiting for the red hot burning sensation of his brand. He places his hand on my chest and I inhale deeply, waiting for the pain to come. I can feel it tingling and suddenly I smell smoke and burning flesh. My own flesh felt like it was on fire and through my tightly shut eyes, a flash of light broke through my eyelids and the pain was unreal. I cried out, loudly and almost collapsed there and then but Dean held me up. Suddenly it was all over but the pain of the brand was still searing through my body. Dean took his hand away and I fell forwards, feeling weak and hurt. Dean caught me and held me in a tight hug before picking me up and carrying me back towards the bed where we had both woken up this morning. I’m groaning in pain but my eyes flutter open, tears springing to him as I try and gasp for air.

“That was weird.” Dean mumbles and I look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there was meant to be a flash of red light and fire coming from my hands but instead everything just went pure white, like I couldn’t see anything. Your eyes also opened and they were burning with white fire… isn’t that your grace?”

“Yes….”

“Well, I’m not being horrible but shouldn’t your grace be kind of… dim by now?” He asks me and I shrug.

“I don’t know, I only know that this is hurting like a bitch.” I look down and see a hand print on my chest where Dean had branded me and hissed when I poked at it.

“Don’t touch it then.” He snorts and I roll my eyes

“So, no other demon can touch me now?” I ask and he nods.

“That’s right; if they do then they will burn to ashes.” He smiles in victory and I try to move but the pain is too much. “Don’t move, I’ll go get some water for it.”

He then leaves the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I belonged to a demon and not just any demon, a demon prince. Everything was working out just how it should do, mine and Gabriel’s plan going down perfectly. I smirked to myself as I jumped out of his bed, the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as a made out for Dean to believe but it was still there. I looked in the mirror to check out the hand print and it was red-raw. The clothes I wore for being a slave would attract attention to the mark seen as I wore no tunic or shirt but that is exactly what I wanted everyone to believe. That I belonged to some preppy demon prince. Well they had another thing coming, every single one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean (POV)**

"Put on your armour Dean, Angels have been spotted not far from here. We are going to hunt them down." Growled my father, flinging my heavy armour at me. I caught it quickly and clicked one of the maids to get it on me. As I was getting fitted up for it my father filled me in on what was happening.

"What do you mean Angels have been spotted?" I asked him.

"In Topeka. There were about twenty of them according to Azazel so we are going to take a hundred of our men to track them down and capture them."

"Don't we have enough slaves’ father?" I sigh and he glares at me.

"It's not about slavery Dean, this is war!" He storms out of the room and I follow close behind when the maid finally attached my garments to me. We walk out of the palace and into the courtyard where my beautiful black stallion, Impala is waiting for me. I stroke its main before jumping into its saddle and kicking my heels into its side to make it start galloping after my father who was leading the small army. It took us a whole day and night to get to the city of Topeka where apparently the angels were hiding. We stormed into the city and the peasants with in all watched us as we rode again. In the centre of the city my father halted us to a stop and he rode in a circle, looking at the humans faces.

“It is against the law to withhold information from the king. It is also illegal to give help to angels or keep them in your home. If anyone here is keeping an angel in safe-keeping they will be sentenced to death.” My father’s voice was harsh but noble. He stared the humans down, using his black eyes as an extra effect and the humans couldn’t hold his gaze for long. They bowed their heads and stayed silent until my father whistled for us to follow him.

We rampaged through the houses and the shops in the city but found no sign of the angels. I rode off on my own and slid off my horse when I came across a dark alleyway. I looked around in case anyone saw me and walked into the dark alleyway that was in between two large houses. I couldn’t see a thing down here but I carried on going anyway when I heard faint muttering further down. I crouched down low as I shuffled along the edge of the wall to try and not be seen by whoever was down here. I turned the corner and found three people huddled at a dead end of the alleyway. They hadn’t noticed me yet but when they moved I saw another movement behind them all. Wings. They were three of the angels that had been sighted obviously and were now hiding from our small demon army. I showed myself to them and they all stood up quickly, backing away from me.

“It’s the prince.” I heard one of them whisper slightly and I turned my head to look at him.

“Please, we haven’t done anything wrong.” Says a smaller girl. Her wings had obviously not grown fully yet and none of them were wearing angel armour. They were clearly not warriors but yet normal angels who were just in hiding from us demons. “Please your majesty.”

“You’re highness, Ally; he’s the prince not the king.” The older women angel said, putting her arm around the smaller girl. She was putting on a brave face I could tell and I wondered why they were so afraid of me. Maybe they didn’t have any weapons or maybe they thought that I did. I had a sword but I couldn’t kill them. I also had a couple of angel chains in my saddle but Impala was way back down the alleyway. “Please…”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” I whisper. I hear a noise from the entrance of the alleyway and turn to look down it. Some of my men were travelling down it quietly so I call out to them. “It’s just me lads, nothing down here.”

“Yes, your highness.” They bow before turning back around and travelling back down the alley. I turn back to the angels who are looking at me in shock. I myself didn’t know why I did that but I just knew that there was no point in capturing these angels. They weren’t warriors, they were afraid of demons and they didn’t look like they were going to cause any problems.

“What are your names?” I asked the smaller girl even though I already knew that her name was Ally.

“M-my names Ally, this is my older sister Amy and my brother, Adam.” She pointed to the two older angels and I nodded to them.

“You need to get out of here.” I warn them and the brother snaps out of his shock and nods seriously. “Do you have a way to go?”

“No, but we will find one.” He whispers and I nod in response.

“Well don’t stand here all day, go.” They shuffle past me quickly and before they round the corner the brother turns around and looks at me.

“What manner of demon art thou?” I shrug and he shakes his head in disbelief. “I never thought I’d meet a good demon. Especially not a demon prince.” Before I can argue about being ‘good’ he disappears around the corner with his sisters. It reminded me of what Cas had said about me being ‘kind.’ Maybe I was turning soft; it’s just that I didn’t see the point of capturing more angels especially when they weren’t exactly important or powerful. I could have easily captured them or tortured them but why would I? What was the point? I sighed and travelled down the alleyway myself to go back to the horse. I got on her saddle once again and rode her towards the city centre again where my father was going livid.

“WHERE ARE THEY?” He screamed but everyone stayed silent. He looked around and noticed me riding up to them. “Well?”

“Nope.” I shook my head and he grunted in annoyance.

“They must have moved on. Let’s move.” He announced before riding off out of the city. I stay behind, looking around at the scared humans and remember what Cas say about them being able to pretend to be demons. If they could pretend to be demons, they could definitely pretend to be humans. When the last of the men are out of the gates I call out.

“I know there are angels here among you; I know they can pretend to be humans. My warning to them is to keep their head down because my father will not rest until he finds you and enslaves you.” I then turn my horse around and ride out of the gates, after my father.

***

We were out finding the angels for a whole two weeks before we finally gave up and rode home. I got to the gates and was greeted by Anna who looked like she had been worried.

“Oh thank Lucifer you’re okay.” She cried and curtseyed to me before pulling me into a tight hug.

“I’m fine Anna, Have you been worried about me?” I grinned at her and she blushed furiously.

“Oh stop it you.” She giggled and I chuckled back before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Meet me tonight? We shall have dinner in my chambers.” She nods and opens her mouth to speak but my father calls me over. I kiss her hand before walking over to him to hear what he has to say.

“Your woman seemed worried about you.” He smiled and I coughed awkwardly.

“Yes, I suppose she was.” I looked back at her and she was talking to some of the warriors about their adventures.

“Good, it all seems to be going well. Have you been… practicing?” I nod at his question.

“Yes your majesty.” It was a lie of course, the only sex I have had was Castiel on top of me, and I hadn’t exactly learned that much seen as I was always too caught up in the moment but I decided to change that after my mean with Anna tonight. I would go to Castiel now and tell him to come up to my room after Anna had left.

I walked down the corridors to go to my chambers when I saw him, carrying a heavy bucket in his arms. He was struggling with it and got frustrated so he dropped it on the floor, its dirty contents spilling out.

“Stupid heavy bucket.” He mumbled under his breath before kicking it slightly.

“You should clean that up you know.” I smirk, leaning against the wall. He turns to look at me and his eyes go wide.

“You…” He mutters and I raise my eyebrows slightly, the smirk not leaving my face. “Why did you let those angels go?”

“Huh?”

“Those angels in the alleyway, why did you let them go?” He asked again and my eyes went wide.

“How do you-?” He turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction to me, clearly noticing the mistake he made. “HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?” I scream after him but he rounds the corner and disappears out of sight, leaving the tipped over bucket on the floor.

***

“You look beautiful this evening my lady.” I say to the redheaded woman sitting in front of me.

“Thank you my highness.” She says elegantly, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. I smile at her and pour her some wine into a goblet.

“So, what have you been doing with yourself while I have been away?” I ask curiously and she scoffs.

“Don’t you think I have a life outside of you my highness?” This makes me chuckle and I raise my glass at her.

“Touché my lady.” She grins wickedly at me before taking a sip out of her own drink. We had just finished our meal and were now just sitting back talking to each other quietly.

“I have been just about the palace, having tea with the other ladies and listening to that glorious court jester, If I was aloud an angel, I would most definitely choose him. Tell me, do you have an angel, your highness?”

“Yes, I do actually.” I say nodding slightly but keeping my face neutral.

“Do you know her name? I always wonder why us demons never get to know the names of the angels. They could be important.” She smiles kindly at me and I return her smile.

“Yes I do know his name actually.”

“His? That’s a surprise… I was expecting you to have a woman angel to practice on.” I cough on the drink that I am sipping and look at her in surprise. “Oh come on, you men always think that us women have no clue. We know exactly what you get up to, to please us.”

“Oh.” She starts giggling and I manage to laugh along with her after a moment. “I would have thought you would be angry.”

“Oh definitely not. I feel quite privileged to have a man have to practice first before actually making a move.” She winked at me and I shake my head at her confidence.

“You’re unlike any demon I have ever met my lady.”

“As are you my highness.” He eyes glint in the candlelight. “So, what is HIS name then?”

“Castiel.” I say to her and her smile drops. I look at her confused as he lips part slightly in shock.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Erm, Castiel?” I say again but it comes out as more of a question. “Why, do you know him?”

“No of course not! I thought you said something else.” She says quickly, regaining her composure slightly.

“Hm…” I look at her closely but she is avoiding my gaze. This makes me curious and I want to carry on questioning her but I don’t want her to be offended by my questions so I instead let the matter go. We finish our drinks and I lead her outside my chambers, before kissing her hand.

“Are you just going to keep kissing my hand your highness? Or were you ever planning on actually kissing me?” She grinned wickedly and I looked down at her plush red lips. I lean down, close my eyes and place my lips on hers, also placing my hand on her slim waist. When we pull apart she is blushing prettily and without another word she turns around and walks down the hallways and around the corner, out of sight just like Castiel had done hours earlier. I had forgotten to tell him to come to my room so I sent someone else to go get him before I entered my chamber once again and sat down waiting for him.

He finally entered around twenty minutes later, dragging his feet on the floor and looking down at the ground. I look up at him and tap my fingers on my desk impatiently waiting for him to speak. After a few moments of silence he finally looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of his and I can feel my heart flutter in its chest.

“Yes your highness?” He says calmly and I roll my eyes.

“You give me whiplash.” I say and he squints his eyes and tilts his head in an adorably confused sort of way. “Never mind, so are you going to tell me how you know about them angels in the alleyway.”

“No.” He says quickly, staring me down slightly.

“How do you know?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll send you to the dungeons.” I tell him grimly and he shrugs.

“Do it, but then you’re going to have to tell them why you sent me to the dungeons and I don’t think you want people to know about you letting those angels go.” I growl at his comment and he glares at me, pouting slightly.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” I huff, crossing my arms moodily and we both go quiet. After a moment of silence Castiel opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it again. “Got something to say?”

“I was just going to ask how your meal with Lady Anna went.” He says and I snicker.

“Why? Are you jealous?” His face drops furiously and he grits his teeth. “I’m joking Castiel. It went fine, she was asking about you actually. She seemed to recognise your name; did you used to know her?”

“I’ve never met her before.” He shrugs, looking slightly confused. “Are you sure she recognised my name…?”

“I’m definitely sure. In fact she was a bit jumpy about it, almost as if she was afraid of you.” I look at him intently to see if his face slipped or he did anything to tell me something that he was hiding but his face stayed the same, looking at me intently and seriously.

“You got me; I have no idea why she would act like that.” He shrugs after a moment and I bite my thumbnail thinking intensely. Castiel shuffles on his feet slightly and I look back up at him from my daze. He is looking at me with those big blue eyes of his and I remember thinking that his eyes are probably his best aspect. Sure his body is great, his hair is perfect and his lips are plush and so kissable but those eyes. They are so vivid and piercing and I could just get lost in them forever. “What?”

“What?” I snap out of it and look at Castiel confused.

“You said something about my lips being kissable…” He is trying to hold back a grin but failing miserably as it finally breaks onto his face.

“Did I?” I cough awkwardly and rub the back of my neck. “I suppose I was just thinking out loud.”

“Ah.” He sucks his lips in to stop himself from smiling and looks up at me through his eyelashes. I smile down at him and we stand there for a moment just looking at each other.

“You want to know why I let those angels go.” I ask and his smile drops before he nods slowly. “The truth is, they looked so helpless Cas. I mean, they didn’t have any weapons and they were just cowering away in a corner of some dirty alleyway and when they saw me and recognised me they were so scared. There were three of them, a young man, a young woman and a little girl. They were all siblings, they were dirty and feeble. They weren’t warriors Castiel, so what was the point in capturing and wasting precious chains that could be used or more important angels.”

“Oh my god.” I look at him quickly and he’s looking back at me in utter shock. His mouth his open, his eyes are wide and his eyebrows are raised. There is something in his eyes that I can’t quite make out and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What?”

“You are the strangest demon I have ever met… why are you so- like that?”

“Like what?” I ask sceptically and he lowers his gaze to his hands.

“You will get angry…”

“Like what?” I ask again, a bit more demanding this time.

“Kind… forgiving, nice, merciful.” He looks back up at me, wincing as if he thinks I’m going to hit him. I keep my face expressionless as I look down on him before finally turning away from him and sitting down at my desk with my back towards him.

“There is something wrong with me Castiel.” I mutter, choking down tears that had unexpectedly sprung up to my eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with being merciful Dean, nothing wrong at all. All the best people are merciful.” I look up at him and he smiles back down at me. I stand back up again and hug him tightly. He stills for a second before wrapping his own arms around me. I finally let him go and lean down to kiss him gently.

“Thank you.” I murmur into his lips and he pulls away slightly.

“What for?”

“For being the only person to ever speak to me like I’m normal. For being the only person to be able to put me in my place and for people the only angel who has the balls to speak the truth.” I smash my lips on his again and start pushing him into my bedroom. I hoisted him up onto my waist before placing him down on my bed gently, climbing on top of him. Our lips didn’t part one as I started to take of my tunic and leggings but I completely forgot about the crown on my head that I had placed on earlier. It fell on Castiel and he jumped as the cold metal hit his head. We parted lips and he picked up the crown and grinned up at me. He sat up and placed the crown on his head before looking at me.

“How do I look? Regal? Powerful? Royal?” I start kissing his neck and murmur in his ear in reply;

“Beautiful.”

_Because of this, i dreamed that night of me being married. Not to Anna but instead to Castiel. We were dressed in white and he had a gold crown placed on his head. We were holding hands in front of angels, demons and humans alike above them on a balcony. Everything was at peace in the world and i turned to Castiel and smiled broadly. He stepped closer to me and kissed me softly, his kiss travelling down my jaw toward my neck, his facial hair making me chuckle slightly._

_"I love you." He said to me._

_"I love you too Cas." I reply back._


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna (POV) (oooooOoooOooo)**

***Three weeks later-**

I slid behind the painting, it was the only way to get out of the palace without being seen. I needed to get the word out. I travelled along the dark and tight spaces that led out of the regal castle, brushing spiders and cobwebs out of my face as I went. My long and expensive dress was tight around my body and this contrasted with the tight space I was travelling down made me feel extremely claustrophobic. I hadn't been able to get out of the palace for three whole weeks down to the fact that Prince Dean had wanted to see me almost every day. The more I learnt about him the more of a mystery he became. I questioned him on angels and when he spoke about them he had softness in his voice unlike that of his fathers. I had also spoken to his younger brother about the angel situation and he seemed to be far too intrigued with them, turning the questions around on me and trying to make me tell him everything I knew about angels. Of course I couldn't tell him too much otherwise I might have given myself away. I couldn't afford that at this time so I just decided to let the matter drop.

I kept travelling down the narrow hallways and finally smelt the fresh air, knowing that I was closer to getting out of the castle grounds. I slid through a crack in the wall and looked up at the bright blue sky above me, feeling the breeze drift through my hair and around my skin. It had felt like an eternity since I had last been out of the palace so it felt good to breathe in the fresh air. I started walking, keeping down low so not to be seen by any of the guards up on the battlements but I finally got to the stables where they kept the horses and picked out a nice, boring brown one - knowing his would belong to no one of importance. I rode for three whole days, running the horse almost into the ground during the time. When I finally got to my destination I jumped straight off the horse without hardly waiting for it to stop and entered the isolated building. As I walked through everybody stared, anger and hate filling their eyes but I had a more important mission than to deal with a couple of jealous and ignorant angels. I walked up the spiral staircase until I came to a door up on the top floor of the high building, knocking on it three times, making my raps loud and obnoxious. The door swung open and there he was, sat behind a writing desk. He looked up at me and perked his eyebrows up expectantly.

"Hello Michael." I nod in respect and he stands up.

"Anael, what are you doing here?" He asks, walking around his desk and standing in front of me.

"I know you think that I betrayed our kind Michael, but that is not the case. I have some information for you." I keep my head held high as his piercing blue eyes bare into me.

"I don't know what to think Aneal. You disappear for years and years and suddenly you are here. I thought you were dead."

"No you didn't, you knew exactly where I was. I know you have spies working at the castle in Lawrence." His lips thinner and his eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips and leaned back on his desk, putting a hand on either side of him to hold himself up.

"Alright, so care to elaborate?"

"I had to do it without your permission Michael, because I knew that you would have never allowed me to do what I have done. I have wooed the prince you know? He will probably ask for my hand in marriage any day now."

"Do you love him?" He asked harshly, gritting his teeth.

"I don't love him, no. But there is something about him Michael, he and his brother are not what I call... Normal." I pull a bit of a face and he tilts his head slightly.

"They're demons Anael, of course they're not normal."

"That's what I mean, they aren't normal demons. They have... Feelings is the best word to describe it." Michael nods in understanding.

"So I've heard." He clicks his fingers for one of the angels to come to him and murmurs something into her ear. She walks off and a couple of minutes later she walks back in with another angel at her side. "Tell her about your meeting with the demon prince Adam."

"it was extraordinary, he saw us when he and his fathers army were looking for angels but when he came to us he let us go instead of actually capturing us." Adam says, looking at me with bewilderment. I nod and look back at Michael.

"This is the type of things that I mean. He gets shocked, scared and he is even sometimes kind an recourseful. Perhaps there is something wrong with him." Michael shakes his head and looks down sadly.

"No, Aneal. That is not the case. I know the reason why the prince is the way he is but I do not wish to speak about it. Was there anything else before we send you on your way. As disrespectful as you are for leaving us, I will not make you stay." He looks at me seriously and I gulp.

"There is one more thing before I go Michael."

"Which is?"

"Castiel." His eyes go wide in shock and I nod at him. "He's very much alive."

**Castiel (POV)**

-four days later-

I'm gardening. Why am I gardening? I did not sign up for this when me and Gabriel decided to get caught. This was horrible. The rose stems pricked me and made my fingers bleed and the dirt that I was knelt in made my knees all muddy. Ergh. I would probably prefer to be cleaning out the toilets right now. No wait, on second thought...

"Castiel?" I look around to see a lady stood there, she was wearing a long red dress that clashed with her same coloured hair. I recognised this as the demon who Dean was planning on marrying so I stood up quickly and bowed to her.

"M'lady." I murmur out before standing up straight and looking at her.

"You don't recognise me?"

"Should I ma'am?" I remember what Dean said about her being shocked when he told her about me so I decided that now was a good a time as any to understand why.

"My name is Aneal." My eyes go wide suddenly before I regain my composure and look around us quickly to see if anyone was around.

"Not here." I hiss and she nods and looks around herself.

"Come to my chambers." She says but I shake my head.

"People will talk. We must go somewhere more private." She nods and beckons me to follow her so I do. We scurry along the halls and up flights upon flights of stairs until finally we are at the top of some sort of tower, however we don't stop there. She reaches up and opens a latch that leads onto the rooftop of the tower and climbs through it, me following closely behind. When we are up there she turns to look at me. She bows low and respectfully. Not a curtsy like she is used to doing with Dean but kneels down on one knee and lowers her head before saying;

"Your majesty."

**Dean (POV)**

"Come on Sam, quit bugging me. I'm busy." I snap at my little brother and he sits down in front of me in a huff.

"The ladies of the court are taking my friend!" He complains.

"You mean that angel jester? He's not your friend Sammy-"

"It's Sam! What's the point in shortening my name if your just going to make it long again by adding some stupid vowel at the end?!" She groans and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, just... Go away."

"What are you doing?" He asks, trying to look at what I'm writing but I hide the parchment from him.

"Nothing." I say a bit too quickly and he grins wickedly. He jumps up out of his seat but I'm ready for him and quickly knock him back down. He skips around me quickly but in too slow to catch him and is quickly running to the other side of the room with the parchment that I was writing on not moments ago. "Give it back."

"Dear, no. My dearest Anna..." He laughs and I growl. "Why did you cross out her name then write it again?"

"I didn't." I saw awkwardly, blushing bright red. He squints his eyes at the smudge beside Anna's name and his eyes widen slightly.

"It says Cas....." He looks up at me in shock and I cough before looking away from him.

"I had other things on my mind while writing it okay?" I say through gritted teeth but he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Sure." He hands me the parchment back and I snatch it off him before smoothing it out.

"Who's Cas?" He squeaked and I bit my bottom lip. "It's not... Castiel is it?"

"No of course not." I snap but again he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know Sam, okay? I don't know just... Leave me alone yeah?" I turn away from him but I can still feel his eyes boring into me. I sigh loudly and look at that black spot on the parchment in my hand. I knew exactly why I had written his name, it's because I wanted to write the letter to him but I knew that if it got into the wrong hands I would be in real trouble from my father and worse, crowley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean (POV)**

I'm lying in bed completely naked with my arms resting on the headrest behind me, shaking my head and laughing at Castiel who was rummaging through my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle loudly and he turns his head to look at me, his eyes glittering in mischief.

"Shut your mouth and your eyes." He commands. I rolls my eyes but shut them anyway, hearing him rummaging around and making weird grunting noises. "Okay, open them now."

"What the hell?" I say when I open my eyes and find him wearing my clothes that are slightly too big for him, a long regal cloak that drags behind him and my crown that is tilted slightly on his head. He is pulling a slight pose which makes me laugh loudly at his childishness.

"How do I look?" He asks me, winking.

"You look cute..." I start but get stopped when the too large crown falls down his head and over his eyes. I burst out laughing once again and he straightens it back up, grinning madly. "Yeah, you look cute in them but frankly I prefer you without any clothes on."

"Dirty." He replies simply but he can't hold the smile from his face. I shake my head at him when he takes the crown off and inspects its value. He then starts taking off my clothes again but as he does, I notice him smelling himself and grimacing. I suppose that he hadn't bathed since he got here which was more than six months ago now and I frown. When he is back in his normal slave clothes he walks over to the lavender that is placed in a glass bowl at the end of my bed, grabs some and starts rubbing his body with it. "I smell."

"I've noticed. So do I though." A thought hits me and I glance at him again while he is putting the lavender back in its bowl. "In fact, I'll probably need you to run a bath for me tonight. Let me know when you're boiling the water later on." He turns to me and nods seriously.

"Yes, your highness."

"Shut up." I nudge him with my foot and he grins wickedly at me before climbing back into bed with me and resting his head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of his forehead lightly and bury my face in his soft, fluffy hair that doesn't seem to be affected by grease and muck but just stays messy and comfortable all the time. I sigh contently, squeezing the smaller man against me and taking in his warmth.

***

"Your bath is almost ready, your highness." Castiel comes into the meeting room where me and all my advisors are sat and bows low.

"Well lads, duty calls." I say to the other demons and they chuckle slightly and bow when I stand up to leave the room. I walk back with Castiel who doesn't say a word to me as we walk. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He replies back simply and smiles. "I just have a lot on my mind."

We walk into my chambers where an almost full bath is waiting for me in the middle of the room. Castiel walks over to the fireplace where the last bit of water is still boiling and takes it off the fire to throw it into the tub. He then drops the bucket and smiles at me.

"Viola." He says proudly and I smile back at him. I sit down in the chair and watch him, resting my head on my hand as I do so. "What?"

"What?"

"Are you not getting in it?" He asks and looks offended when I shake my head.

"No, but you are." His eyes go wide and he looks from me to the back and then back to me again.

"Me?" I nod at him and he looks confused but at the same time grateful. "Why?"

"You said it yourself, you smell." I chuckle and he nods.

"Thank you." He whispers out and my smile drops at his seriousness.

"No problem. I'll leave you to give you some privacy." With that I stand up and walk over to him, kissing him gently before walking out of my chambers and leaving my slave, no, my lover to bathe in my bath.

**Cas (POV)**

He gave me his bath?! He gave me his bath! I looked at the hot steamy water and shivered with pleasure at the thought of being clean for the first time in six months. I stripped off my only garment of clothing and quickly got in it, ignoring the pain of how hot it was and just enjoying the fact that I was going to be clean! However my mind drifted to Dean, why would he give me his bath when he himself was dirty? _Isn't it obvious Castiel?_ No. _He likes you, maybe even loves you._ Don't be stupid. He doesn't like me and he definitely doesn't love me! I lean back in the bath and sigh, letting the hot water engulf my entire being with its relaxation powers. I closed my eyes and must have fallen to sleep because the next thing I know is I'm being prodded in the nose by something which makes me wake up. I jump up quickly, completely forgetting I was in the bath and I slip and slide as the water splashes around me furiously.

"Whoa whoa!" I hear Dean call out a he holds me still to try and get me to take in my surroundings. "You fell asleep."

"Oh..." I can feel a blush creep up on my face when I looked at him and wondered why. I never blushed in front of him before so why now? His bright green eyes seemed like they were bearing right into my soul but I couldn't find the strength to look away from him. He smiled suddenly and rubbed my wet hair with his hand before getting up.

"I've just got to go and get something." He left the room and went to his study, leaving me alone once again. A minute later he was back, holding a sheet of parchment in his hand. "Don't be too long in there; the water is already starting to get cold."

"Alright." I agree and he smiles again and nods before walking out of his chambers altogether. My heart was fluttering as I managed to get myself out of the bath and dry off, putting on one of deans robes to do so. I start emptying the bath water with a bucket and throwing it out of the window but the whole time I was doing this my mind was in how Dean let me take a bath. I was confused to say the least as it was uncalled for, it was unheard of and it was so un-demon like. It's strange that he and his brother are nothing like their father and I pondered about their mother, what she must have been like for her sons to turn out the way that they have. So trusting and forgiving of angels. I sat on his bed and stared into space, wondering about the strange demon and his uncommon ways. Nowadays my mind was constantly on him and I wanted to believe that this was some demonic trick that he was playing on me to make me feel this way towards him but I knew that it wasn't the case, I knew that it wasn't magic or power that was making me think of him in this way but rather my own feelings. I had grown fond of the young demon, more than fond for that matter and it made me think that perhaps he thought of me in this way also. I certainly hoped so even though the possibility of us ever actually being together was slim to none. An angel can dream though, even if this angel was the most powerful of its kind.

***

I was awoken by loud banging on my door and sat up in bed when it suddenly burst open to reveal two harsh looking guards followed by King John in the middle of them, sneering slightly. I kept my face mutual, my lips thinning into a line on my face as he stalked over to me, staring me down. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards into a smug looking grin and this angered him, making him punch me plain across the face.

"Hello 'your majesty'" he snarled sarcastically and I looked back at him again, blood dripping from my mouth.

"Took you long enough." I spit out, he clicks his fingers and his guards grab a hold of me and drag me off towards the dungeons. I look behind me towards where the king is still stood and start laughing. "You'll regret this demon, you and all of your little followers will regret ever enslaving any angel! You will pay for what you have done to our kind!"

"Shut it!" The guard smacked me around the back of my head and I grunted in pain. My feet were dragging along the floor while the two guards had a hold of an arm each. I growled and snapped at them both, struggling.

It had to be extremely early in the morning when Dean came down the stone cold steps. He ran straight up to my bars and rattled them, looking down at me sadly and in shock while i shivered in the dark. I frown up at him and slowly stand up, looking at him intently.

"Cas, what the hell is going on? Why has my father dragged you down here?" He asks hurriedly and in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to know that i was down here. 

"Dean, i have to tell you something. Something important." I say seriously, walking over to the bars and putting my hands over his, leaning my face through the gaps.

"I need to get you out of here, that's what i need to do. Just wait here."

"NO DEAN WAIT!" I hiss and he stops and looks at me in surprise. "I'm where i am supposed to be right now. You need to listen to me and know that i am so sorry." 

"Sorry?" He asks in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that i tricked you into thinking anything, i'm sorry for tricking you into thinking that i may have loved you and for thinking that i was a sex slave. I'm much more than some low angel that you normally catch Dean."

"What are you talking about? We have to hurry!" He hisses but i shake my head slowly. 

"Dean, i'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For lying to you all this time."

"What have you lied about?" He asks, calming a little bit as he looked at me in utter confusion. 

"I've lied about who i am."

"Who are you?" He asks. 

"I'm the king and overlord of angels, Dean. I'm Castiel, ruler of the Angel army."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dean (POV)**

I didn't know what to do with the information that I had been given. He was the King of the Angels? The overlord? He was the Crowley of the whole angel race and here was me, just a pitiful demon prince. I didn't deserve him, I didn't deserve someone so powerful and beautiful and he doesn't love me back, he was just saying that as part of his ruse to get information about the demons. I should have been angry at him for lying to me but who could blame him? Why would he tell me when I couldn't be trusted? I was a demon and he was an angel and nothing would change that. Me and him would have never have worked anyway and I had to accept that face. I wasn't angry at him but more at myself for letting my walls come tumbling down and letting him into my life and into my heart. I brought a hand up to my face and wiped it, bringing it back down to look at him and was shocked when I saw that they were wet. My whole face was wet and my eyes were leaking. I tasted the water that was pouring from my eyes and it was salty, bitter substance. I sniffed and wiped my eyes of the water that was leaking from them, coughing slightly and then swallowing to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Dean? Are you okay?" My brother asked, walking into my chambers timidly.

"Y-yeah." I mutter out but my voice doesn't sound like mine. It is croaky and full of emotion which makes Sam frown.

"Are you sure? You don't look it... what is that water on your face?" He asks, pointing towards my tear-streaked face.

"I don't know." I whisper and wipe my face again, hoping to get rid of the acidy substance. It burnt my face when it ran down it and I assumed it must be the salt within it, not knowing how it got there at all.

"Dean... I think you're crying." Sam says, eyes going wide.

"Crying? Like the humans do when they are emotional?" I ask in wonder and he nods slowly.

"But, why would you be crying? What has happened to make you cry?" I look down at my hands before burying my face in them, sobbing loudly. Sam comes running over to me and hugs me tight, not knowing what else to do in the current situation.

"It's Cas, Sam!" I cry out and look up at him where he is towered above me while I am sat on one of my wooden chairs.

"Cas? Castiel? What about him?"

"He's the king of the angels."

"King? Like King King?" I look at him in confusion and nod my head slowly.

"Erm, no not King King, like what Crowley is to us."

"Yeah exactly, like King King."

"I don't get your slang, Sam. Please stop using it; it is only making me even more confused than I already am!" I snap at him and he raises his hands up in defeat.

"Alright! Well, that's a good thing right? That your were having sex with The king of Angels because that means that you can get married and there will be no more war because you're next in line to be King of the demons. Crowley has already assigned you as his heir." Sam said happily and my brain almost imploded.

"Wait what? Assigned me as his heir? What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him incredulously.

"Well, if you weren't so busy with your little angel boyfriend and actually started going to the meetings that father and Crowley hold then you would know this. Crowley told father that he is assigning you as his heir in front of the whole demon army before the final battle." He smiles smugly at his knowledge and I shake my head in disbelief.

"But, why me? Why not father?"

"Because he doesn't exactly like our father, Dean. He only copes with him because he is good at his job and he rules the people well." Sam explained sassily, speaking to me as if I was stupid.

"Yes alright clever clogs! I get the gist but that still doesn't solve the problem with Castiel." My heart dropped at the name and I sighed melodramatically.

"I've already told you what to do with that Dean, marry him! Then angels and demons will be united!" He smiled happily and I shake my head at his ignorance.

"You have no idea. That won't work Sammy, angels and demons hate each other with true passion and nothing, not even marriage will break that. This war has been going on since the earth was created and it won't stop, not now and not ever."

"Well aren't you the optimist." He gave me a bitch face and turned around to stalk out of the room, leaving me alone once more. I had decided to get a good night's rest and try to speak to Cas tomorrow, not knowing what to say but to try and prize more information out of him about who he really is. I would sleep on it.

***

"WAKE-UP YOUR HIGHNESS!" A guard shouted into my room and I groaned and rolled over to look at him angrily.

"Do you need to shout? What time is it? Ergh, leave me alone." I grumble but he barges into the room and pulls me up.

"I'm sorry your highness but we need to get you to a safe place. There has been a break in. The angels have come to claim back their king once they found out that we have locked him up." The guard said and my eyes shoot open. I jump out of bed and quickly slip on my robe. I don't even bother to get change or even wait for the guard as I run down the hallways and towards the dungeons where I hoped Cas would still be. I pushed passed the guards who warned me not to go down there and looked upon the darkness of the broken and smashed up cells. Angels were all standing, facing the guards and demon soldiers but the one that stood out the most was my angel. He was still wearing his slave garments but the seal around his neck was broken and lay like scrunched up parchment upon the floor. His wings were fully spread out and I gaped in awe at the sight of them. They were as black as winter's night but looked soft to touch, they were big and glowing slightly with his grace and power. He was holding a demon sword that he must have grabbed of one of the guards high above his head and was shouting some incantation at them in Enochian which flowed gracefully from his lips. I pushed through the guards and just as he was about to swing the sword down on one of them I stood in front of him, holding my arms up to try and stop the blow.

"Castiel no!" I scream and he stops mid-movement, staring me down. He lowers the sword and his wings spread fully behind him, standing on end like cats do when they are threatened. With a click of his fingers the other slave's chains fall off them and they also spread their wings, however theirs were not as big or as glorious as Castiel's.

"Let's fly." He ordered the angels and they all took flight above us, swishing about the broken cells before finally flying off. Demons tried to catch them but I took no notice of the commotion going on behind me. I was still staring at Castiel who was looking back at me calmly. "Do not try and find me Dean, you will not succeed."

"Cas..." I begin to say but with a swoop of his almighty wings he flies up above the demons and shoots out of the dungeons and up towards freedom. I wondered how with just a click of his fingers he could free those other angels when I realised that he must have been playing weak this whole time, trying to get information out of the castle in any way or form. I begin running back up the stone cold steps and towards the great hall where I knew my father and brother would be waiting for me. When I burst into the hall, there was even more commotion in here then there was down in the dungeons.

"GABRIEL PLEASE! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" My brother screamed at the golden eyed angel who had ripped off his own choker.

"Sorry kid." Was all he said before looking up to where Castiel was perched next to a broken glass stained window high above the great hall. He lurched upwards and a pair of bright golden wings suddenly appeared out of his back, flapping strongly to reach up towards his brother. Gabriel went straight through the window but Castiel remained sat calmly on the edge of it, one leg up on the side and one leg dangling down.

"I told you that you would pay King Johnathan and now you will. Why don't you tell your boys who their mother really was? To think I found out by just observing them both, it was very clear to see where their hearts truly lie." His words didn't make sense to me so I looked at my father and saw fear and shame written plainly across his face. With a cruel laugh, Castiel jumped off the ledge and with my heart in my mouth he swooped up just before he hit the floor and went smashing dramatically out of the window, making the glass fall towards the ground.

I turn to my father and approach him cautiously. He is still looking helplessly up at the window where Castiel was sat just moments before and didn't even notice me step towards him.

"What did he mean by 'where our hearts truly lie,' Father?" I asked him and he suddenly flicks his gaze to me, fury written across his face.

"Don't ask stupid questions Dean, he was manipulating you both into distrusting me but it is he that you must distrust." With a sweep of his long regal cloak he turns around and storms out of the great hall leaving me and many other demons confused and disorientated. I look at my little brother who is sat on the floor with his arms around his knees, his face buried into his knees as he rocks back and forth.

"Sammy." I say softly as I walk over to him and sit down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't! I've lost my only friend in the whole wide world and he didn't even say good bye! He just flew off without a backwards glance." He cried without looking up and tried shrugging my arm off his shoulders but I just tightened my grip on him, letting his own eyes leak that salty fluid for his lost friend. After a while the hall emptied, leaving only a few still slaved angels and royal demons still murmuring softly to themselves.

"All of you, get back to work this instant!" Screamed the demon cook at the angels who all snapped back into action. "Someone clean this glass up, we can't have the prince's treading on it."

Sam stood up suddenly which made my hand fall limply off his shoulders. He looked down at me and smiled half-heartedly as if to say thanks before walking away from me, leaving me finally by myself. I sighed and placed my arms behind me, resting on them as I looked up at the broken window.

"Hey you." Said a voice I recognised too clearly. I looked behind me and Anna was stood there looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Anna." I say back, getting up and bowing my head slightly to show my respect.

"Rough day?" She asked, taking a step towards me and I remembered what Castiel said about not trying to find him so I placed my hands on her wait and rested my forehead against hers.

"The roughest." I reply back, my voice breaking slightly and she looks at me curiously.

"Don't worry about losing the slave; you'll get a new one." She shrugs and I take my hands and forehead away from her, stepping back slightly. She looks at me in confusion but I just smile back sadly.

"I don't want a new one; I never want an angel again." I say honestly and she laughs slightly and nods.

"No, I can't imagine that you do." I hold my hand out for her to take and with that we walk out of the hall together, hand in hand. Suddenly I stop and look at her. She stops also and stares back at me again, tilting her head to the left slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Marry me." I say quickly, looking into her eyes and suddenly she smiles so brightly that it almost blinds me.

"Yes!" She giggles and I smile back at her and bring my face to her, kissing her soft red lips gently.

"Good." She then tells me to go and tell everyone while she already starts making arrangements for it; what dress she is going to wear, how she will have her hair and what music will play. My smile drops once she is out of sight and even though this should be a happy occasion, the fact that I had just proposed to my future Queen, I felt as sad as if someone whom was close to me had just died and in way, I suppose they had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cas (POV)**

It took us three sunrises to get back to the angel city, as fast as our wings could carry us. We flew over the bright and beautiful city before landing directly in front of my castle, my home. I sighed contently and looked at Gabriel who had a mixture of feelings in his eyes; happiness, smugness but also sadness. I decided to shrug it off for now and speak to him later, but for now I had to see someone, someone who I had missed so dearly and loved with all my heart. I burst through the double doors of the castle and into my own Great Hall where hundreds of angels were kneeling and praying to God. They all looked around and gasped in shock at the sight of me, some stood up and some just stayed sat down, rooted to the spot.

"Your Majesty." Gasped a voice from the front of the hall and I looked up to see my right hand man, Michael walking carefully towards me and bowing.

"Hello Michael, did you miss me?" I say, smiling slightly and he nods.

"More than anything." He says seriously and I walk over to him and give him a brotherly hug, patting him on the back as I did so. Most of the angels were standing up now and bowing low towards me but I just waved them off and beckoned Michael and Gabriel to follow me.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your morning prayers, please carry on." I say to the angels who are all muttering in awe at the sight of their missing King. Me, Gabriel and Michael walk towards my study that is placed in the centre of the highest tower. I wanted it to be up there because the view was so spectacular and if I felt like stretching my wings after working hard in my study, I could just jump from the balcony that was attached to the tower and fly.

"Leliel has been lost with you, sire. " Michael says and I nod sadly.

"How has she been?"

"Not good, she's been trying her hardest to get the warriors motivated enough to fight but without you here, everyone hasn't known if they're coming or going. No one knew what to do." He says as we enter my study and I walk over to the balcony and open up the glass doors to step out onto it.

"Where is she now?" I turn to Michael.

"Around the castle somewhere your majesty, but where I have no clue. I will get one of the guards to go and fetch her." I nod absentmindedly at his decision and turn to face the view once again. "I knew where you were."

"Did you? How is that then?" I ask him and he comes to stand beside me.

"Anael came for a visit to the hideout near Turpixy." He said mildly and I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Anael? I thought she had turned to the dark side." I chuckled but he shook his head.

"It seems that she was only just faking it too try and get information for us." Michael explains and I hum in appreciation.

"Well, I'd watch her carefully. I still don't trust her all that much." I tell him and he nods in understanding before patting me on the back.

"It's good to have you back sire, anything new from the demons?"

"Oh yes, King John will be moving up from being King to becoming one of Crowley's personal men and his son, Dean, will take his place." My heart panged at the name but I kept it together.

"Is that a good thing?" Michael looks confused at my smirking face.

"Oh indeed it is. You see, Dean Winchester has a soft spot for angels. Both him and his brother treat them in a strange manner that contrasts with how other demons treat us. I think that when he becomes king, there could be a catalyst event in this war." I look out onto the view and think about the demon that had said he loved me. I had said it back and I had meant every word of it when I said it but I didn't know whether I said that because I hoped that he would let me out or because I didn't want him to hate me for what I was about to tell him; that I was king of the angels.

"I see, how very interesting. Anael said exactly the same thing you know. That Prince Dean was a strange demon."

"Do you have any idea why?" I turn to him and ask him. He gulps, looks down at his feet and nods slowly. My eyes narrow suspiciously but I extend a hand to lift his face back up to look at mine. "Tell me."

"His mother..."

"What about her?"

"Mary Winchester wasn't a demon, sire." He says, looking at me sadly.

"What was she then, a human?" I ask incredulously but he shakes his head again.

"Oh no sire, she wasn't a human either. She was an angel; she was one of our own." My mouth dropped open in shock and a lump formed in my throat.

"An angel?!" I shout and Michael flinches away from me slightly. "But that's impossible. You would never kill another angel Michael, and King John said that YOU killed her with your fiery sword."

"Yes your majesty." Was all Michael murmured, looking back down to his feet.

"You killed her?" He nods. "Did you know what she was?" He nods again. "Why?"

"Because I LOVED HER!" He shouted to me, tears springing to his eyes. "And she fell in love with a stinking demon! A demon over me! And not just any demon, oh no, a bastard demon king!"

"Oh Michael..." I sigh and shake my head sadly.

"She betrayed us your majesty. She was killing her own kind in the battle of Lawrence." His voice cracked and shook but I just looked back at him sadly and with disappointment etched across my face. "I had to do it."

"You did it out of jealousy Michael, don't say you did it to protect your kind. You killed her because if you couldn't have her, no one else could. Did you know she had two little boys."

"I didn't at the time Sire, but I do now. I regret every day, every single say the way I killed her. We must save her son's, we must bring them here and teach them how to be angels rather than demons." I shook my head at his idea but Gabriel stepped in.

"That's a good idea." He says seriously I roll my eyes at him.

"You only think that this is a good idea because you want Sam Winchester." I snap and he just shrugs back at me.

"Sam Winchester is not a demon; I don't care what anyone says. I haven't seen him once change his eyes black and the first time we met he called us friends. He called me, an angel and him, a demon, or at least a half demon, friends. Now that's not something that happens every day." He explains, keeping his voice neutral but there was a hidden emotion behind it, want, love and need.

"I killed their mother." Michael said, looking smaller than ever. "Let me save them."

"What if they don't want to be saved?" I ask him and he sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Then I don't know what else to do to apologise to Mariel's... Mary's memory." His lip trembled and I groaned loudly.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A voice shouted from the doorway and I swung around to find one of my advisors stood there.

"Yes?" I ask calmly but he looks frantic, coming into the room and pacing it wildly. "Calm down man, tell me what you know."

"They've found a way to kill us, your majesty. They've stolen an angel blade of one of the warriors and they have been bringing in special blacksmiths from all over to forge them and copy them." My face dropped into a look of horror and I looked at Michael and Gabriel in turn.

"That can't be good." I say to them and they shake their heads slowly. "We need to destroy these blacksmiths before they are allowed to make any more angel blades. Send a thousand of our best warriors to find them and put an end to them." I say regally and the advisor nods before hurrying out of my study and back down the stairs. I look down at myself and notice that I am still wearing the slave clothes, I groan loudly before clicking my fingers and my attire changes to a long tan coat with a good, white tunic with black leggings and a gold belt with a matching wrist lock. Black boots covered my feet made me feel more comfortable now than I had ever done before.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go speak to Leliel. She's probably been worried sick." With that I walk away from my brothers and down the spiral staircase towards my chambers where I knew she would be. Once I entered and smiled at the sight of my chambers being exactly how I left them, the same lavender scent filling my nostrils. However this only reminded me of Dean's chambers and the way he had lavenders in his room. I sniffed and wandered through my chambers, looking for Leliel. I walked into my bedroom and there she was stood looking as beautiful as ever. She was smiling brightly and relief was etched over her beautiful face. Her long golden-white hair flowed down from her head towards her breasts and a golden circlet ran around her head and over her forehead. She was a beautiful black gown flowed elegantly towards the floor, folding along the ground like black water rolls over stones. Her black wings that had bright sparks and stars covering them hung behind her back went spectacularly with her royal gown.

"Hello Castiel." She says, her voice was sweet and beautiful, just like I had !remembered it. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, taking her into my arms as I had once done so many moons ago.

"Hello Leliel." I smile and let her go, holding her at arm's length.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly and I sighed and rested my forehead on hers.

"Away, but I'm back now." I reply to her, looking down into her light grey eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She scolded and I let a smile slip onto my face.

"I've missed you too."

"Stop it Castiel, this is not funny. You leave without a word and now you think you can just come back and say that everything will be alright?" She snaps at me, walking around my bed and sitting down on it with her back facing towards me. I sigh and crawl onto the bed and sit behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leliel. So very sorry. I had to go though; I needed to find out what the king of Lawrence was up too."

"What slave were you?" She asked, turning around abruptly to face me.

"How did you-"

"Answer the question, Castiel. Don't play around." He eyebrows were furrowed but her eyes were wide, giving me a sort of puppy dog look. I mumbled something out and she hit me across the shoulder. "Stop mumbling."

"A sex slave." I snap out and get up off the bed. "Are you happy now? There I told you." I fling my arms up in the air and stomp around my bedroom.

"A sex slave?" He voice trembled once again and I stopped my pacing too look at her sadly.

"Like I said, it needed to be done."

"You've slept with a demon bitch?" She said harshly and my face hardened.

"No..." I say and she looks at me in confusion before her eyes go wide in shock.

"A male demon?"

"The king and the prince to be exact." I reply and she shakes her head.

"I can't believe this."

"It's not like I had a choice. We didn't get to pick the roles we got assigned them." There was a moments silence before Leliel started laughing loudly. I crossed my arms and leaned against one of the posts of my four posted bed, looking at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Did they think you were pretty?" She mocked gently and I couldn't help but smile at her light and hearty laughter.

"Oh shush you!" I say, stepping towards her and tickling her so she fell back onto the bed, laughing madly. I stopped suddenly; hovering over her with an arm placed either side of her head to hold me up above her. She stopped laughing and looked up at me seriously, neither of us moving but just looking into each other eyes.

"I've missed you my Queen." I say, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm I've missed you too, my king." She replies back, holding her arms up to grab onto the back of my neck and pull me down towards her, our lips clashing against each other's. The taste of her was intoxicating as my tongue rummaged through her mouth just like it had done many times before.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt-"I look to the right of me to see a guard standing their awkwardly. I shuffle off my queen and stand up, looking at him expectantly with a hint of annoyance in my eyes to let him know that I didn't like the disruption.

"What is it?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side and he smiles proudly.

"We have captured two very important demons my king, you may want to check for yourself however." I look at Leliel who is still sat back on the bed with her hands behind her back. She looks back at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"You better go see who it is." She says, smirking slightly and I groan. "Stop moaning Castiel, and do your job."

"You do your job." I retort back pettily and she snorts before throwing a pillow at me. "Good bye, sweet wife."

"Get out, ugly husband!" And with that I left the chambers to go see these two "important demons".


	13. Chapter 13

Cas (POV)

I walked down to the great hall, moodily dragging my feet behind the advisor that came to get me. As we got to the doors I heard fanfares from inside to announce me presence before they opened and I walked in, carrying myself high and regal as I did so. I walked down the red and gold steps towards where Gabriel and Michael were stood, going them a look.

"What's going on?" I ask loudly and they shrug.

"Not so sure your majesty, we got called down here un-expectantly also." I purse my lips and turn around when I hear the doors opening and watching two angels walk in.

"Your majesty." They bow low down to me and I nod my head in acknowledgement. "We have some amazing news."

"And what may that be?" I ask, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"We have caught the princes of Lawrence! King John's own sons!" The man said proudly and I grimaced.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" I snap out and the whole hall goes quiet, waiting for me to speak again. The mans eyes widen and he gulps while his lips tremble. "You kidnap the princes just when we find out that the demons have found a way to kill us. You kidnap them when we are no where near ready to have a fully fledged war with the demons and you kidnap them even though they are both young? Are you crazy!"

"B-b-but..." The man started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"What would you do if they kidnapped me?" I asked him angrily and his mouth opened in shock. "Or Leliel?"

"Why, we would march against them sire."

"Exactly!" I shout and people around the hall jump back slightly at the sound of my anger. I hadn't noticed the doors open and the angels bringing in two demons until this moment when one of the demons coughed awkwardly at the silence. I turn to them and my eyes fall on Dean who is being held tightly by one of the guards. He looks up and his own eyes land on mine, no expression or emotion on his face, just staring.

"You will take them back to their father." I say quietly, turning to my advisor. "Now."

"I don't want to go back!" I heard the small demon, Sam shout. Gasps go around the hall as I turn slowly back towards them.

"What, why?"

"Because I don't want to be a demon anymore. I don't like it."

"Sam stop being a child." Dean snaps and his younger brother looks at him angrily.

"No Dean, I'm not being a child I'm just saying the truth. I don't like being a demon. Violence, hate and pain is all we are meant to feel but I don't feel that. I feel happiness and love and an angel made me find these feelings-" his eyes flickered to gabriel. "-I don't care if they lock me up in chains and stick me in the dungeon, as long as I don't have to be a demon bastard anymore!"

The hall goes quiet while Sam and Dean stand there glaring at each other. I look at Gabriel who has a look of pure shock on his face then at Michael who looks sad.

"Why am I like that Dean?" Sam asks suddenly. "Why am I not normal?"

"I know why." I say out loud and Sam and Dean look at me quickly.

"What do you mean you know why?" Dean asks and I sigh.

"Your mother-" I walk closer to them before coming to a stop in front of them both. "She wasn't a demon."

"She was a human?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time and I turn to look at Michael who is staring at the floor blankly before turning back around to look at them and shaking my head.

"No, she was an angel." I say and their mouths drop open. I look around the hall at the other angels who all look just as shocked and horrified at the Winchester brothers. "Sam and Dean Winchester are half angel and half demon. That means that they are half one of us, you will not touch a single hair on their heads until we find out what to do with them."

"T-that's impossible." Dean says, looking at me with, for the first time since he's been here, overwhelming emotion. "My father would never marry an angel, he hates them!"

"Yes he hates them but once upon a time he fell in love with one. Mariel fell for him, I mean literally fell." I explain ironically and he shakes his head.

"But angels don't kill other angels and I heard that an angel by the name of Michael slaughtered her!" With his words I heard Michael sob loudly behind me and I stiffened. Dean looked behind at Michael and furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes went wide in shock. "You're Michael?"

"Yes." Michael mumbled out, looking up at the young demon with tears in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dean shouted, breaking hold of the angels grip on him and running towards me first in command. However before he could get past me and grabbed hold of him, pulling him towards me chest and squeezing him tightly so he couldn't get any closer. Dean struggled for a moment before his body finally went limp in my arms and he started sobbing into my chest. I held him close for a few more minutes, not knowing if he was deceiving me on not before finally letting him go. He stood up straight and finally wiped the tears from his eyes that had been burning his face due to the salt.

"Ergh, what is this?" He asked himself angrily, looking at the tears on the back of his hands.

"You're crying, it means that you are getting overwhelmed with all your emotions and your tear-ducts are swelling." I say and he looks at me sadly.

"My mothers name was Mariel?"

"Yes."

"Me and Sam are half angel and half demon?"

"Yes." We slip back into silence and I look around the hall once again, frowning. "The Winchester will be our guests, not our prisoners. They are half of our own and we must let their father and Crowley know that we have NOT kidnapped them. We are not ready for this war yet." With that I stride out of the hall, my cloak swishing wildly behind me, leaving my advisors, Gabriel and Michael to deal with the two demons. I decided to go up to my study rather than my chambers, wanting to be alone for a while. Once I got up the long spiral staircase I walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh evening air. It was windy out and the weather made my cloak swish around my ankles, the cold biting into my skin. I shivered slightly and spread out my large wings, letting the wind travel through them. I stood like this, listening to the early evening sounds with my eyes closed, keeping my thoughts swirling around my head. This was how I came to a decision normally and hopefully it would help with the current situation. I must have even stood there like a statue for a good ten minutes before a knock at the balcony door snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around quickly and saw Dean on the other side of the glass, tapping it slightly. I open the doors with my magic and he steps back quickly as the swing open. He looks at me in silence before suddenly bowing down to me. I smile and shake my head at him as he come back up from bowing and grins back at me.

"Your majesty." He says, his voice thick with a hidden emotion.

"Your highness." I reply back, bowing slightly. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He shivers and I nod my head before walking into my study and shutting doors behind Dean.

"I go out their to think. You're lucky you caught me before I jumped off and started flying." I start pouring two glasses of whiskey and hand him one when I have done. He takes hit with a nod in thanks and sips it, smacking his lips together and licking them. "I'm sorry about my advisors, I hope they didn't rough you up too much."

"No, they only killed all my men whom I was riding with and then grabbed Sam out of the bushes where he was hiding, no big deal." He shrugs and I raise my eyebrows.

"My apologies. You will be returned home safely." I promised and he nodded his head.

"My thanks. I must say it's strange to hear you speak to eloquently, and dressed as much also. His eyes travelled down my body before slowly coming back up to my face. I lean back on my desk and take a sip of my drink coolly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And there was me thinking that you prefered me just wearing nothing but a piece of fabric around my waist." I snorted and he let out a small smile and shook his head.

"I suppose in a way i liked that very much but no... i prefer you in the clothes that you are comfortable and powerful in. I prefer this you, the you that doesn't take any crap from anyone and who holds himself high and mighty. I prefer the real you." He hung his head and scuffed his shoes on the stone floor awkwardly, looking anywhere but at me. "Did you know my mother?"

"I did." I smiled at his attempt to change the subject but complied with his request. He didn't like to be put in awkward situations and i suppose i liked this about him.

"What was she like?" He asked, looking at me finally and i frowned in concentration.

"She was a strange angel, never knew when to stop talking." I smiled at the memories of her trying to get me to call off the army that i had sent all those years ago. "She was passionate and loving, never had a bad word to say about anyone. I was sad when she fell, she was a good soldier."

"She fought for the angels?" He asked incrediously and i smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, the women have a seperate army because of how different they are at fighting. She was the leader of the women's army and by god was she good. I call on the women when i need pure strength on the angels part, knowing that they are the only ones who would go running into battle with tactics and brute passion. The men listen and follow orders but the women do it in a way that makes them unique. She was amazing at what she did, but something other than fighting caught her eye and finally her heart." I sighed sadly and bit my lip. "I wish she never left us."

"If she never left, i would not have been born." Dean pointed out indignantly and i chuckle lightly.

"You're right, you wouldn't have."

"So you don't wish she never left..." He said cheekily.

"Oh i do."

"Rude." We then fall into silence, standing there and sipping our drinks slowly before my study door creeped open and Leliel walked in. I smiled at her and straightned up, beckoning her in.

"Hello you." I say, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I knew you would be in here, i was wondering why you didn't come back to your chambers." She raised a suggestive eyebrow at me and i laughed.

"Something happened, i needed to be alone." I say and she looks behind me at Dean who was looking between us looking confused.

"Doesn't look like you're alone." She says, stepping around me and walking over to Dean. "Hello, I'm Leliel, Queen of the Angels."

Dean's smile fell from his face as he looked at Leliel in shock. He then looked at me and gulped before looking back at her, composing himself and smiling lightly.

"It is an honor to meet you your grace." He says proffessionaly and bows low in front of her, taking up her hand and kissing it gently.

"Castiel, why don't you introduce me to your guest." She says to me, blushing lightly at Dean's actions.

"Eh? Oh erm, Leliel this is Dean Winchester." She turns around quickly and backs away from Dean, eyes wide in horror. "It's okay Leliel."

"No it's not! He's a demon! A demon prince! Why is he here?" She hissed, gripping onto my arm tightly but not taking her eyes off Dean.

"Leliel, calm down. His mother was an angel so he's half angel. Besides i know him." I say, grabbing her hand that was gripping my arm tightly and holding her hand. "He's a good person."

"He's a demon." She snapped and i roll my eyes.

"Half a demon." I correct and she looks at me in question.

"Does it matter? He's the demon prince and was born and raised to be a demon. There isn't a good bone in his body!"

"I know you're frightened Leliel but you're wrong. You don't know him like i know him." I say and she looks at me in frustration.

"Frightened? I'm not frightened Castiel, i'm wary. And know him like you know him? Isn't he the one that made you .... be his slave." She spat, glaring at Dean who was whistling and looking around the room awkwardly at the whole situation. I kept hold of a laugh that wanted to get out at how he was acting and looked back down at my small wife.

"Yes, but i'm very thankful that he did. Without him doing that i would have been used by many demons in that way." She sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly but nods.

"I'm sorry, i got ahead of myself and that was very unproffessional of me." She was speaking to Dean. "Forgive me your highness."

"I do, your grace. I can understand why you would get angry and be wary of me but i promise you that i never hurt your husband or any angel for that matter, or nor ever will i." Dean smiled at Leliel and she nods before turning around, whispering out an 'excuse me' and exiting the room. Me and Dean stand in my study awkwardly before he finally breaks the silence.

"So, you have a wife?" He asks and i look up at him and nod slightly.

"Yes. Yes i do, she's... my wife." I didn't know what else to say so i just scratch the back of my head awkwardly and bite my lip like i normally do when i feel awkward.

"She's beautiful." Dean says, smiling at me but there is something behind his smile, something behind is eyes. I think back to the time where he told me he loved me and the time that i had said it back. Did he really love me? Did i really love him? I just didn't know, i knew i loved my wife but this demon, the half angel and half demon had just strutted into my life, picked me up and carried me over his shoulder, turning my life upside down.

"Thank you." I mutter out. "So how's Anna?"

"I asked her to marry me." Dean smiled and i nod.

"Good, that's good." That wasn't good. He didn't know she was actually a spy, i should probably do something about that but he was happy with her. How could i ruin his happiness? Why would Anna marry him if she was actually an angel? This demon's life did not make sense but i decided to get to the bottom of it soon. "You should probably get to bed, it's been a long day for you and Sam."

"Right, kicking me out already?" He asks, grinning and winking at me.

"No! I mean, you can stay if you want i just..."

"I know Cas, i know. I will go to bed, you're right. I'm pretty tired right now and i probably have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." He says, nodding his head and looking at me intently. We both step forward at the same time, him trying to get to the door and me going to shake his hand good night but it only leaves us standing closer then ever, so close that i could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. I gulped and looked up at him slowly and he did the same while looking down at me.

"I just-" I start but he cuts me off by leaning down and slamming his lips on mine. For a moment i kiss back, bringing my hands up to his face but i suddenly let them drop and stand backwards, breaking this kiss and looking away from him.

"Sorry." He mumbles and i nod silently. I don't answer back so he just quietly walks out of my study and down the long stone steps, towards his own chambers that had been assigned to him. Once he is out of earshot i groan loudly and put my face in my hands, sitting down on the floor in defeat.

"Oh King Castiel, how wise you are. Oh King Castiel, how amazing you are." I mock myself. "Oh King Castiel, how stupid you are!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dean (POV)

 _He has a wife_. Of course he has a wife Dean, he’s a king! _Not every king needs a wife! He could rule by himself!_ Yes but look at him! He’s bootylicious (I don’t even care that they wouldn’t say this in the middle-ages, screw you all) and handsome and tall. _I see your point but he’s mine._ No Dean, he isn’t yours. He was married long before he met you probably. _He told me he loved me._ He was lying.

I was sat in my assigned chambers with two guards sat outside my room. They were saying they were there for my safety but I knew that was utter crap, they were there to keep an eye on me because they didn’t trust me and why should they? I was a demon. Or at least I was half a demon; I still couldn’t get over the fact that my mother was an angel. I would have to face my father when I return to the palace to sort that little fact out.

*******

“Will you be alright with just the two of you? I can send some angels along with you if you’d like.” Castiel said to me, taking me over to the side while my brother was kicking off about not wanting to leave.

“What, and risk them getting caught then becoming slaves? I don’t think so.” I snort and shake my head before returning serious once again. “I suspect that this will be the last time we ever see each other.”

“Maybe not, you are becoming the King of Lawrence and we will probably have to fight when the time comes.” He says almost casually and I grimace.

“I would never fight you, Castiel.” I say loudly and he shushes me.

“Don’t say promises you can’t keep Dean. I know where that ends.” He sighs and looks down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I do intend to keep it.”

“No, you can’t keep it because your advisors and your men will all expect you to march on us. Especially since now you know where we are.” He says to me seriously and I scowl slightly before looking back at my stroppy looking brother and the jester who was speaking to him softly.

“Sam really likes it here.” I say, wondering out loud and I see Castiel nod from the corner of my eye. “I was wondering, when I become king…. What would you say to him coming to live here? Where his mother grew up? He’s more angel than demon anyways.”

“We would love to have him Dean but it would be too complicated. He’d be an outcast in this area.” He says to me sadly and I sigh and look back at the blue-eyed angel.

“Cas…”

“Yes Dean?”

“I know it may seem like a strange request but I was just wondering if…” I stop for a moment and look at the angel who had stolen my heart.

“If?”

“If I could kiss you for the last time?” I mumble out, scraping my shoe on the ground and looking anywhere but at his piercing beautiful eyes. He doesn’t answer me and I can feel a lump forming in my throat and, oh hell no, I was not going to shed them stupid salty tears again, no way. I felt a hand on my cheek and Castiel turned my face towards him so I had no choice but to look at him. He smiled sadly before putting his other hand on my other cheek and stepping closer towards me. I lean down but let him lean up towards me, kissing my mouth sweetly. I close my eyes and immediately melt into the soft kiss that Castiel had placed on my lips. It was perfect and the only thing that was wrong with it was the fact that it ended too quickly.

“I’m sorry Dean, I wish things were different.” He whispers almost frantically, gulping and looking around us to see if anyone was listening in.

“Different how? If there was anything I could do to get us to be together I would do it Cas!” His frantic nature had gotten me all excited, maybe he did love me.

“There is nothing Dean, nothing at all that we can do. If only…”

“If only??” I question him, grabbing onto his long tan cloak.

“If only we lived in another life, where things were different and angels and demons got along fine with one another. If only we lived in another life where we could be together and not have anyone looking at us strangely or judging us on who our companion is. If only we could live in another life where it doesn’t matter who you belonged to because you are theirs and they are yours.” He looked at me sadly and his eyes were leaking that same substance that was on my face only yesterday.

“We could still-“

“No Dean, we couldn’t. I have a wife and, I love her very much. You have Anna whom is kind to you and I’m an angel Dean and you’re…”

“I’m a what?” I hiss. “Because I sure as hell ain’t a demon! You told me that yourself, maybe there is a chance for us Cas. I could denounce the throne and just say that I want to embrace my angel side.”

“They would kill you for that.”

“THEN LET THEM KILL ME!” I shout, making people look at us. I lower my voice once again to whisper to him. “If I can’t have you then I would rather be dead!”

With that I turn, my cloak swishing wildly behind me and I jump on my beautiful black beauty, Impala that I had rode here on and kicked her sides to make her start walking.

“Come on Sam!” I shout and he turns to look at me pathetically before looking back at Gabriel.

“I will miss you, Gabriel.” He whimpers and the Golden eyed angel nods.

“I’ll miss you too kid. We’ll see each other again though, don’t you worry.” He smiles at my brother and helps him up onto his horse before standing back and nodding at me. “See you around Dean.”

“Bye Gabriel.” I nod back politely and turn my horse around and riding off with Sam close behind me. I couldn’t help but catch one last glance of Castiel before I rode off. He was standing by his own with his hood up. His cloak was blowing near his ankles and his face was set in stone. It was serious but I looked in his eyes and saw an emotion there which I never thought I’d see him give me. Love.

***

We arrive back to the castle in one piece after a seven day ride. Castiel had made sure we had enough to eat for the way back so we were only a bit run down from sleeping on the ground for so long. As soon as we entered the city, guards came running out to greet us and started asking questions about where the hell we had been. We ignore them all and go straight into the castle to pay our visit to our father who was in a meeting. He was sat at the end of the table, stood up while he was speaking to all his advisors when we burst into the room. He took one look at us and his face became shocked.

“You’re back.” He muttered out and we both nod.

“Yes, we’re back father. So when were you going to tell us that we are half angel?” Sam asked, hissing at father angrily and I saw him stiffen before addressing his advisors.

“Excuse my sons, they are exhausted and must have run into some angels while on their travels. Please leave us.” All the advisors stand up sceptically and with a low bow to father and a short bow towards us, one by one they start to leave. We turned back to father after they had all left and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Well?” I ask him. “Sam has a point, when were you planning on telling up about our mother being an angel?”

“Who told you that?” I asked seriously.

“Oh no one really, only the King of the Angels!” I snarl and he raises an eyebrow.

“Angels lie.”

“No, you’re getting them mixed up with a dirty little demon like you!” He storms over to me and slaps me right across the face so I go flying to the side, holding my stinging cheek. I glare at him and he glares back angrily.

“If I’m a dirty little demon, what does that make you?”

“Why didn’t you tell us about mother?” I ask, avoiding his question by a mile.

“Because no one knows about her! They all thought she was a demon because she could change her appearance and appear as a demon. Okay?” He sighs and goes to sit down on one of the chairs around the table. He looks old and tired, a way that I had never seen him before in my life. “I didn’t even know she was an angel until it was too late, I had already fallen for her but the surprise was that she had fallen for me also.”

It all sounded way too familiar with Castiel except I knew what he was all along. I frowned at my father and went to go sit down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’re disappointed in me son, for falling for an angel-“

“No I’m not, because I have as well.” I don’t know what came over me, it had just slipped out and he looked up at me quickly.

“Excuse me? You’ve fallen for an angel? What angel?” I sigh and look glumly down at my hands.

“It doesn’t matter any way; he would never be with me. He’s the king of angels and I’m going to be the king of demons.” I look back up to father who is shaking his head at me.

“Making your mark on an angel can be a risky business, that’s why I was sceptical about you doing it. Not because of you taking him from me but because I knew if you two got close, there would be no idea of what would happen. I knew I shouldn’t have let you take him.” He looks at me seriously. “I think you should forget about that bastard king for now and marry Anna, become king and start ruling the demons. My time has come to an end Dean. By the end of the week you will be king.”

I look at my father in shock and I’m at a loss for words. King? Already? I didn’t know if I was ready for that yet but I had been training for this position all of my life. I gulped and nodded at my father and he stood up and patted me on my back. He then walked over to Sam and rubbed his hair, making Sam give him a roll of his eyes and a pouted look.

“I will tell you more of your mother at a later date but for now, I’m just so happy that you are both home and safe. You boys get to bed; we have a coronation to plan.”

***

Days past and the date for my coronation and wedding were slowly drawing closer. I was now getting fitted by a few angels on what I was going to wear when I heard a small knock at my door. I shouted at it to let them know that they could come in and when it opened it revealed Anna who was looking as radiant as ever.

“Hello your highness.” She curtsied and I smile at her.

“Soon to be majesty.” I retort back and she laughs.

“Yes, but not yet.” She leans against the door frame and gives me the full body check of my outfit, perking her eyebrows when she gets to my royal red cloak with white wolf fur on the linings.

“You look good, very royal.”

“How is your wedding dress coming along?” I ask her and she shakes her head, making her red curls bounce slightly.

“It’s bad luck to talk about the dress.” She giggles and I roll my eyes and give her a pointed look.

“Bad luck? We don’t need luck when I have the most gorgeous fiancé in the world.” I grin at her and she laughs loudly before rolling her eyes back at me.

“You’re too much.”

“Am I?” I smirk and she giggles again.

“I should go; I guess I will see you tomorrow for the big day.” I smile and nod at her before she comes over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“I should hope so.” She winks before turning around and walking out of my chambers. I sigh and the smile drops from my face. There was still a shred of hope left in me that Castiel might just swoop in on those large black beautiful wings of his and pick me up when I’m just about to say “I do” and carry me off into the sunset. Wow, talk about being in another life.

***

People were rushing around, getting ready and getting me ready. The whole time I felt like a doll, people dressing me up in fancy clothes while I just stood there lifeless, not wanting to move or to speak to anyone. I was ushered out of the room and towards the entrance to the great hall where I would be entering to accept my crown off my father. I could already hear people in there, murmuring quietly while the angels were still sorting out my cloak and adding extra jewellery as an added effect. Suddenly the angels disappeared and there were trumpets playing from inside the great hall. I heard my name being called out, loud and clear.

“ALL RISE FOR DEAN WINCHESTER, PRINCE OF LAWRENCE.” The doors swung open and it revealed a hall full of demons, watching me closely as I stood in the middle of the doors and looked around them, showing no emotion on my face. I walked slowly down the stone steps and onto the red carpet that had been rolled out for me. I walked slowly down this and kept my eyes to the front of the room where my father and Sam was stood, staring at me. Father looked proud and Sammy looked sad. He knew me too well and he knew that I didn’t want this, or at least I didn’t want to get married. It was my own fault, I had proposed to her when I was in a state of shock but I couldn’t take it back now.

It all happened too quickly. I had to say something about swearing down on Lucifer that I would honour and protect my kingdom and them my father placed the crown on my bowed head. I stood in front of the thrown but before I turned around I looked down and saw the marks where Castiel had tried to shove jewels in it and smiled. I turned around to my people and the loud man shouted out again;

“ALL HAIL HIS MAJESTY, DEAN WINCHESTER. KING OF LAWRENCE.” Everyone stood, everyone bowed and everyone applauded. I nodded my head and sat down in my throne, looking out into the crowd. Then my cloak was shoved off me and a new cloak was placed on my shoulders, one that was pure white. I stood up once again and the doors at the back of the hall opened to show Anna in an all-white wedding gown that trailed on the floor behind her. He red hair looked brighter against the white gown and I tried to make myself believe how lucky I was to be marrying someone like this. _Don’t lie to yourself Dean, you don’t want to marry her._ Yes I do. _No you don’t, you want that to be Castiel in a white regal suit, walking down the aisle towards you._ Shut up, no I don’t. _Just face the fact that he’s not coming to save you._ But he still might, he still might come in. It’s not too late.

Anna was now at the alter with me and we were holding hands, facing my father who was now marrying us. He was talking but I wasn’t listening to a word he was saying because of the internal battle I was having with myself.

“Do you Anna of Lawrence; take my son, Dean Winchester, the king of Lawrence to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Crap. Now it was my turn.

 _He’s not going to come Dean._ There is still time, come on Cas. Come and save me. Please baby, I need you. _Stop wishing on the impossible Winchester. You’re father raised you better than this. You’re a demon and he’s an angel._ But I’m half angel; I’m not even fully demon. We could be together. _You will never be together. He has a wife remember._ Okay, but what if she dies or he leaves her. _He won’t leave his Queen, Dean. He loves her._

“Dean?” My father muttered and I looked up at him suddenly. The hall had gone quiet and all eyes were on me. “Do you?”

I look behind me and up towards the glass window at the top of the hall which Cas had smashed through to get out of the castle and was half expecting him to come smashing back through them, half expecting to see an awesome shape appear in them but none came. I turn to Anna who is looking at me expectantly and turn to Sammy who is looking at me sadly. I then finally turn to my father and nod.

“I do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Dean (POV)**

“Well? How do I look?” Anna asked me, coming into my bedroom with a corset and some silk pants on.

“Wow.” I say, in awe giving her the once over. “You look…”

“Amazing! I know!” She giggles and I laugh humourlessly. She frowns at me and walks over to me slowly before sitting on the bed next to me. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed a bit off all day.”

“I’m fine.” I say a bit too quickly and she raises an eyebrow. I sigh and rub my eyes before looking at her. “Honestly I am but it just all happened so quickly you know and I suppose I’m still in a state of shock.”

“Aw Dean, I’m sure you’ll get used to the idea soon. But for now…” She trails a finger up my arm slowly and I shiver under her touch but subtly so she doesn’t notice. She leans in and nips my ear with her teeth before slowly trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. I lick my lips and look at her, my eyes turning black before I stand up and turn to lean over her, separating her legs and standing in between them while I smashed my lips on hers.

***Don’t worry, I’m not good at writing straight smut so no sex lmfao***

I roll out of bed after we are done and she moans at the loss of my body next to hers. I lean down and kiss her nose gently before telling her I will be back soon. I pull on a night robe and walk out of my bedroom and through another set of doors into my study where I stand at the window and look out into the night. I can see my reflection through the glass and I notice that my eyes are still black as night. The man staring back at me doesn’t look like me and I back away slowly, not liking what I see. I changed my eyesight back to normal and come away from the window and sit down at my desk slowly. I look at it and see a small sheet of parchment crumpled up in a ball at the very back of my desk so I reach out and grab it, smoothing it out on the edge of my desk. When I look at it I realise that it is the letter that I wrote for Cas so many months ago but I had crossed out his name.

_Dear Cas,_

_This is embarrassing but I just wanted to write to you and let you know how much I have fallen in love with you in these past few months. I never would have thought that I would have fallen in love with someone like you but the fact is that I have and I don’t think I will ever be the same again. You have tipped my whole world upside down by just being in my life and I believe that everything about you, your smile, your hair, your body, your laugh and every aspect of your eccentric personality is perfect. It makes you different to anyone else I have ever met._

_To be perfectly honest, I don’t even know why I’m writing this because it’s not as if I’m ever going to actually give it to you but it makes me feel better to write it down. I love you and there is nothing anybody can do or say which will make me feel any differently about that. I don’t care who or what you are, I don’t care if we come from two completely different backgrounds – the only thing I care about is the fact that I want to be with you my sweet angel, I want to be with you until the end of the earth._

_Forever yours,_

_Dean Winchester_

I sigh as I fold up the letter again and slip it back under all my legal documents, not being able to bring myself to throw it in the fire. I knew that I would never be able to give that letter to Castiel and especially not now seen as I am married but it made me feel better, it made me have that one shred of hope that Castiel and I could be together one day…

Cas (POV) *three weeks later*

“What’s wrong Castiel?” Leliel asked me and she rubbed my shoulders to try and get me to relax. I shake my head and close my eyes tiredly before answering her question.

“I don’t know Lel; I suppose there has just been so much going on lately that I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“Your demon prince got married, did you know?” She asked me and I turn to look at her.

“Did he?” I ask, trying to seem calm but inside I felt like I was tearing apart. “With Anna?”

“Yes, he’s also the king.” I nod my head and itch the back of my neck before going over to my study desk and sorting through some papers.

“I see.” I mumble out and lean on the desk, not wanting to turn around to look at my wife due to the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I sniff slightly and turn around to walk out of my chambers all together, she calls out to me but I ignore her and carry on walking out and towards the great hall where I plop myself down on my throne and twirl my crown around my fingers.

“Your Majesty.” A guard says and I look up at him. “His Majesty, King Crowley of the demons wishes to take company with you.” The guard grimaces and I sigh loudly before nodding at him and waving him to bring him in. The guard exists and a few seconds later he comes in with a pudgy looking man wearing a long black cloak, black expensive tunic and black leggings. Rings adorned his fingers and gold chains were placed around his neck. He carried himself well and he stopped right in front of me and bowed low out of respect.

“What do you want Crowley?” I ask and his lips thinned slightly out of annoyance.

“I want to know why you let the Winchester brothers go when you had them in your grip here. You realise this is a war don’t you, so why not kill them?” He got straight to the point and slouched in my throne a bit and rested my head on my knuckles and clicked my tongue at the top of my mouth.

“They’re only young, they’ve never killed an angel before in their lives and they don’t make a difference to me.” I reply back, the last lie slipping through my teeth easily. Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up a bit straighter.

“You knew that Dean was the next in line for the throne, you knew he was a threat. What stopped you from killing him?” I shrug. “ANSWER ME!”

“Don’t shout at me in my own Kingdom, ‘your majesty’” I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

“You know we can kill you now, right?” He says, a smirk slipping onto his face.

“So I have heard.” I nod in reply and grimace slightly at his smirking face which only grows bigger by the minute.

“We are ready for this war Castiel.” I stand up angrily and walk towards him, standing right in front of him and sneer.

“Bring it on, Crowley.” I snarl and he turns around suddenly and starts walking out of the great hall almost casually as if he owned the place.

I just told my mum that this was English homework…. GOD SAVE MY SOUL OMG! I’M WRITING FANFICTION AND NOW SHE THINKS IM WRITING ENGLISH HOMEWORK WTF! GUYS THIS IS HILARIOUS

SHE JUST ASKED WHO CROWLEY WAS AND I SAID IT WAS A CHARACTER I MADE UP! PAHAHAHAHHA

Okay, on with the story…

-3 months later-

“Please, I don’t want you to go!” Leliel shouted at me and I frown at her before kissing her forehead.

“I’m the king, Leliel. I have to go.” I say before jumping on my horse. She tries dragging me back down but I grab her wrists and tear her off me, looking at her sternly.

“If you’re going, I’m coming with you.” She hisses and I shake my head.

“No you’re not.”

“SHUT IT CASTIEL!” She screams at me and I close my mouth to let her speak. “I will not let you ride off into battle alone, let me go to Anael and we can organise the woman to fight alongside you. I have a bad feeling about this Castiel; I have a bad feeling about you marching off like this. You could get ambushed and this might be a trap. Please!”

“I-“I start but she storms off and a minute later she is sat on a horse and by my side, glaring at me slightly. My lips thinned but I turn on my horse and start riding anyway, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to get her off my back because of how stubborn she was. We ride off with an army of angels trailing behind us towards the battlefield where the army of demons were waiting.

Halfway through the 10 day ride, Leliel told me that she was going to ride off and find Anael to get us more help in battle from the woman warriors. I was sceptical about sending her off on her own and told her to take two warriors with her but she refused my proposal, gave me a kiss goodbye and rode off. I shouted after her but she ignored me and kept on riding into the distance.

“Do you want us to follow her, your majesty, to make sure she is ok?” A warrior asked and I thought about this for a moment before shaking my head.

“No Bartholomew, that’s alright. She’s a powerful angel and can look after herself, besides if I send someone after her she will turn around and send them back anyway so there is practically no point.” I sigh and shake my head at my overly brave wife before shouting to my army to carry on.

Leliel (POV)

I rode off, leaving my husband behind to lead his petty army. Don’t get me wrong, men angels are fantastic warriors and they are all extremely loyal but they are nothing compared to the women warriors. This was why I was on my way to find Anael, the leader of the women’s army, she had taken Mariel’s place as captain and I knew exactly where she was now because I sent her there myself to try and seduce Prince, now King Dean.

Half way to the demon city of Lawrence, I had to stop to rest my horse and myself by a long stream so we could both have a bit to drink. However when I bent down to scoop up some water in my hands I gasped and fell to my knees, gripping my stomach in pain. I screamed out in agony as I curled up into a fatal position, clutching my stomach and groaning loudly. I turned around and lay on my back before untying my dress and looking down at my stomach.

“Oh my goodness.” I whisper to myself as I saw a small bump where my stomach had stretch. “Oh my…”

I stand up quickly, the pain slowly subsiding as I look at my horse. I tie my dress back up and walk over to my horse slowly, still rubbing my stomach to try and get rid of the pain. I stroked her white mane and rested my forehead against her nuzzle.

“I swear if Castiel dies in war…” I say to my clean white horse, “I will kill him.”

I jump back on the horse, but carefully as not to hurt the baby inside of me. It was strange to think that I had another angel growing inside of me but I felt happy, ecstatic even that Castiel and I were going to have a child. I kicked the horse’s sides softly and set it off at a slow pace towards the castle, knowing that the journey was going to take longer than I had first anticipated.

***

I finally got to the city of Lawrence, seeing it in the distance as I climbed off my horse and turned my eyes black, not wanting any demons to recognise me as an angel. I drag my horse by its reigns up into the city gates and enter without any problem. No one even gave me a second glance due to the plain brown dress I was wearing but I knew it would be harder to get into the castle. Luckily I knew another way in. I left the horse at the city stables were I had to pay 2 silver pieces just to let it stay in overnight, demons always were so greedy. I rolled my eyes before setting off towards the castle and when I got there I travelled around it and snuck through a small hole in the castle walls which led me into the angel courtyards. I looked on at the slaved angels sadly but none of them even gave me a second glance apart from one, a young girl who had seen me climb through the hole in the wall. I smiled at her and raised a finger up to my mouth the beckon her to keep silent before walking through the courtyard and into the castle.

Once in I looked about me, trying to figure out where I was. I knew I had to climb some steps to get up to the first floor so I did and looked down the hall through the crack in the door before stepping out into the hallway. I walked down it carefully, trying to avoid any demons if possible and towards the great hall where I believed I would be able to find Anael. I walked into the vast hall and realise that it was nothing compared to our beautiful one at home. I look at the throne and see King Dean, sat on it sulkily while an advisor was talking to him about some inane thing. I look to the side of him and see that his Queen was sat next to him, holding his hand and sitting straight and regal in her chair. Dean waved the advisor off and as he hurried off I realised that there was not that many people in the hall so I knew I could ask for company from them.

“Hello.” I say to them both casually, walking up to the thrones. Dean looked at me and his back stiffened, his eyes going dark and his face going pale. Anael looked at me with her eyebrows raised and I looked back at her expectantly, telling her by my face alone that I wished to council with her.

“How did you get in here?” The King hissed at me and I shrugged.

“That is none of your business your majesty but I do not come here to speak to you.” I look at Anael again and she rises, letting go of her husband’s hand.

“You’re here to speak to my wife?” He asked dubiously and I nod as Anna comes walking towards me. “Well you are going to have to speak to her with me in the room.”

“I don’t think so.” Anael and I say at the same time and his eyes narrow.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re not listening into our private conversation Dean, I’m sorry.” She says and he glares at us both.

“Well I’m sorry Anna, but I am.”

“You won’t like what you hear.”

“I don’t care.”

“Fine.” Anna says suddenly and I raise my eyebrows at her. She looks at me and sighed before throwing her arms up in the air dramatically and walking out the great hall for me and King Dean to follow her. I glance at Dean who is still looking at me suspiciously before walking after Anna.

***

“Alright, what is it?” She turns to me and asks before Dean can even shut the door.

“I need your help.”

“I’m a bit busy Leliel.” She grunts and I shake my head and look at her sternly.

“Castiel is marching into battle but I think it’s a trap sent by Crowley. I need the women warriors to help them fight; I don’t think they will succeed on their own.” I say, almost pleading. “Please Anna, I can’t have my husband die, especially not now I’m-“My hand automatically goes up to my stomach and her eyes go wide.

“How far along are you?” She asks me and I shrug.

“It’s hard to say but there is a bump there already. I think I must be at least ten weeks pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” He asks me and I turn to him and raise my eyebrows questionably.

“Out of all the things we have just said, that is what you pick up on? Why do you care if the Queen of the Angels is pregnant?” He frowns at me and looks down at the floor awkwardly which makes me quite confused.

“You want me to send my women into army just because you have a gut feeling that this is all a trap?” Anna asks me and Dean’s head snaps up.

“Hang on, what?”

“Ergh, I’m an angel Dean. I am and always will be, I got sent here by the queen to seduce you and marry you okay?” She snaps and I smile subtly behind my hand.

“You-you, you’re an- you- what?!” Dean exclaims and Anna grunts and turns back to me.

“I can’t send my girls into battle if I don’t know how serious it is Leliel.”

“I am ordering you, as queen to send them in Anna.” I reply back with authority in my voice. Her eyes widen and her head droops slightly before nodding at me and sighing.

“So be it, I guess my life at the demon court is over. I was so comfortable here as well, and I had a good looking and rich husband.” She looks at Dean and shakes her head slightly. “I suppose work comes first though.”

“Too right it does, come on lets go.”

“HOLD ON A SARDING MINUTE!” Dean shouts loudly and we both turn to look at him casually as if he didn’t just find out that the love of his life was actually an angel.

“You’re an angel?”

“Yes.”

“And you were going to tell me this… when?”

“I was planning on never until queen Leliel over here came waltzing in. I’m sorry Dean, I know you love me but my job comes first.”

“I don’t love you.” He says quickly before looking at me and gulping. “I’m kind of thankful that you’re leaving because I wasn’t ready to marry anyone yet anyway.”

“Wow, nice to see where I’m wanted.” Anna says sarcastically and I giggle.

“I love Castiel.” My smile drops and I look at him quickly. He looks back at me sadly and sighs, scraping the floor with his shoe awkwardly. “-and I think that he might love me back.”

“You’re lying.” I snarl at him and he shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know if he does but… he told me that he did. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You love the King of angels? The king of the demons loves the king of the angels? This society is messed up.” Anna exclaims, shaking her head in disbelief while I’m still staring at Dean in utter shock.

“He doesn’t love you.” I whisper to him before storming out of his study with Anna following close behind.

“Well, that was interesting.” Anna says to me happily when we get out of earshot.

“Interesting? It was utter bullshit. He didn’t even react to his wife being an angel but instead told Castiel’s wife that he was in love with him instead. What is wrong with that bloody demon?”

“He’s a strange one, I have to admit that.” Anna agreed as we storm down the halls. “This is fun; we don’t spend that much time together anymore.”

“Shut up Anael.” I say through gritted teeth and she just laughs while skipping along beside me.

“Alright Alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist just because you found out that your husband may or may not be in love with a demon.”

“Didn’t I tell you too shut up?”

“You did, but that isn’t going to stop me from never letting you live this down. You’re pregnant to an angel who might be in love with a demon. That is priceless.” She laughs loudly and it echo’s down the halls while and ball my hands up into fists and shove her against the wall angrily.

“My husband would never be in love with vermin like that.” I snarl at her angrily and she raises her arms in defeat.

“Okay, sorry.” She says sarcastically as I let her go and carry on walking. “Now let’s go kill some demons.”

Dean (POV)

I am such an idiot. Castiel is going to kill me. I just told his wife that he said he as in love with me and now he is going to try and hunt me down and torture me- and not even the good kind of torture! I groaned loudly before sitting down on my bed and putting my face in my hands.

“How the hell am I going to explain all this to father?” I ask myself.

 _Lie._ My brain answers back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Castiel (POV)**

We marched on and on, my army was getting tired and restless. Everyone was getting agitated not only with me but with each other as well. I frowned, as I walked through the camp we had set up to rest, at all the angels bickering with each other and arguing over petty things. I sigh when I get back to my own tent and walk in to find Michael and Gabriel sat shouting at each other over which tactic is better.

  
"SHUT UP!" I shout at them and they both turn to me apologetically and shut their mouths. "Everyone else is bickering and I don't need it from you!"

  
I'm about to say something else when a large roar and multiple screams are heard from outside. My eyes widen as I pick up my sword and run back out of the tent with Michael and Gabriel following me close behind. Half the tents are burning and the air reeks of holy-oil as we run through the camp towards the commotion that was happening. My warriors were fighting off demons in every corner of the camp so I got out my sword and joined them without another thought, hacking and chopping at the demons with newly forged weapons that could now kill angels. My personal guards finally found me and gathered around me, fighting alongside me while we fought with the black-eyed demons.  
"What happened?" I shouted at one of my guards while he chopped off demons heads.

  
"They caught us off guard my lord, appeared out of nowhere so suddenly and just started burning everything. " the guard explained to me while we swung around each other viciously, beating the crap out of any demon that came out way. I am about to reply but suddenly there is a huge burst of light and out of the smoke comes around about 50 woman warriors, looking around the battlefield in fury in anger.

  
"Fight for your king! Fight for your queen! Fight for yourselves!" I hear Anael cry out to the angels and with that they run, run as fast as they can towards any demon they can get their hands on. They carried no weapons but their nails were filed into sharp claws that had venom laced within them. They wore no armour, but rather leather straps to cover their skin and hold knives in case of their nails snapped. Within the women I saw my wife, carrying two long blades and cutting through the demons to try and get to me. I shove through the crowds and grab her arm to pull her out of the war that was raging on.

  
"Thank you blessed God!" She cried when she saw who grabbed her and I hugged her tightly before stabbing someone behind her. "Castiel, I have something to tell you-"

"Get out of here Leliel! Take the horse and run, go back to the castle and call for more warriors to meet us here!" I carry on fighting but she doesn't move from her spot and ends up smiting a demon on the spot that is coming up behind me.

  
"Castiel, I need to tell you something!" She shouts at me and I turn to her before grabbing her hand again and pulling her away from the main parts of the battle and towards a quieter area where there were only a few people fallen on the floor, still twitching.

  
"What is it?" I hiss at her angrily and she looks hurt.

  
"I'm pregnant." She says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, parting her lips slightly, daring herself to smile.

  
"Y-y-y-your, i-i-, e-e-, what?" I stutter out, completely stunned by what she just told me. "How?"

  
"Did you seriously just ask me how I'm pregnant, Castiel?" She asks me with a perked eyebrow and a ghost of a smile on her face.

  
"No."

  
"Are you happy?" She asks me and again, catches me off guard by her question.

  
"I-m- shocked." I say finally, eyes still wide. "I'm, surprised."

  
"Why are you surprised?"

  
"Because, 15 years of marriage and you're pregnant? I thought you may have been baron." I tell her and she smiles at me.

  
"And you would have stayed with me, even if I were?"

  
"Of course I would have." I say incredulously and she comes over to kiss me on the cheek softly.  
"Thank you for sticking by me Castiel, I love you." She looks at me expectantly and I nod at her kiss her lips before telling her to go back to the castle and walking off back to the battle. I didn't notice her standing there looking after me with a hurt look etched across her face as realisation hit her. I didn't love her anymore.

  
**Dean (POV)**

  
I pace my room, twiddling my thumbs angrily when I get the call from Crowley about joining the demon army. I remember what Leliel said about surprising Castiel's army and killing them all and frankly I don't want to be part of that but I have to be. The fight will last for weeks and I had time to get my demons ready and march them into battle but I don't want to take more odds against Cas. I decide to do it because if I don't, there will be problems for me. I needed the respect of my kingdom and if I didn't march my demons in to help Crowley I would lose all that respect that my father built up for me during all those years. I sigh, sit at my study desk and start writing a letter of command to the general of my army to give to him and get them all ready.  
***

  
We start marching a few days after when my first in command, Alistair gets our demons fitted up and ready for battle. Sam follows us out of the gates and into battle but I tell him to go back.

  
"No Dean, I'm coming with you." He states and I shake my head.

  
"Like hell you are, you're way too young to be in a way Sammy."

  
"Dean, I'm 17 summers old. Do you still think I'm 15 and can't handle things myself? I've been practicing everyday because I knew the war was coming do I'm going to fight whether you want me too or not." I grit my teen at my little brother endurance to coming with us and after another half an hour of arguing with him and riding towards our destination I finally give up because he's already even riding with us for this long.

  
"Fine, you can come but if things get too heavy for you and you start becoming afraid I want you to ride off as fast as you can." He nods in understand and smiles in triumph, looking way to pleased with himself. After another ten minutes he speaks again but this time it is more of a whisper;

  
"You realise that we're going into a battle where the opposition is Castiel and Gabriel don't you?" He asks me, looking around to check if anyone was listening.

  
"I'm aware of the situation Sam." I sigh sadly and look at him before reaching out and patting him on the shoulder. "I suppose all we should do is try and keep out of their way so we won't be expected to kill them."

  
"I'm going to protect him of I see Gabriel, I'm going to fight of any demon that comes near my friend." He is so stubborn in his way of thinking that I almost smile at his ignorance.

  
"Sam, of you start killing demons, they will see and start to believe that you have swapped sides. Then I will be expected to kill you on the spot and I'm not going to do that so then I will have to die as well. You keep away from Gabriel and stop getting yourself into trouble." I say sternly and his shoulder fall forwards in defeat as he nods his head.

  
"Yes your majesty." His voice is thick with sarcasm and sadness but I decide to ignore it and just keep riding on in silence, not wanting to upset him any further about the fact that angels and demons can't be friends and they exceptionally can't be lovers.

  
***

We got there within three days to the demon camp. You could see the angel camp up ahead if you looked hard enough and I suspected that both sides were taking a breather to pick up their dead and have some rest. I walked into camp coolly and saw Crowley standing around some of his advisors that included my father and talking to them professionally. I walk up and bow to him in respect and he does the same to me.

  
"Ah Dean, I was beginning to think you were ignoring my call." Crowley says, his voice dripping with menace.

  
"Never sire, I will always come when you call." I nod my head and he smiles at me before catching me up on what has been going on. He tells me how they surprised the angels with a sudden attack, obviously he didn't know that I already knew that this is what he was going to do due to Leliel's prophecy. He tells me his tactics and the armies position and we are standing around or what seems like hours. The sun finally goes down and it is time to go into my tent to catch some shut-eye but all I keep thinking is the fact that Castiel is in a tent only a few hundred yards down the hill.

I toss and turn in my bed that night and finally decide to get up and walk around after not being able to sleep. I stand at the edge of the camp, looking down into the valley where the angels are and wondering if I would be able to get into the camp. It was worth a try and I don't believe that Cas would kill me if I got caught. I slip on a deep black clock to stop myself being seen and put up the hood to keep my head down low as I start walking around the camp and through a different way where I knew less angels would be on guard. When I got there I saw two angel guards talking to each other quietly and smoking on some tobacco, not even looking in the direction of the dark field ahead. I slip past them easily and try and act natural as I walk through the camp. They say that those who look sneaky get caught, those who look obvious don't. I look around for the biggest and most beautiful tent, knowing that Castiel would be in that one as he always love beautiful things.

I find the tent easily enough but unfortunately there are two guards placed outside the front of it playing cards. There was no way I was getting into his tent unless I ripped part of the fabric with my knife around the back of it. And that is exactly what I did. I snuck round the back of the net and after checking that the coast was clear and ripped a tear in the back of it which was big enough to fit me though. I stuck my head in first to check again if the coast was clear and I saw only a single candle burning low next to a bundle of expensive fabric. It as moving up and down steadily so I knew that the king was asleep but this wasn't going to stop me any time soon so I snuck in and walked over to the sleeping angel slowly and quietly. When I got to him and knelt down and watched him sleep, his eyes flickering to a dream he was having and I smiled in adoration at the man. I brought a hand to his face and gently caressed it making him fidget in his sleep slightly before turning over and letting the fabric fall from his body so now it showed me one smooth naked leg which I couldn't help but run my hand along. My hands were cold and Castiel gasped at the touch, letting his eyes flicker open slightly and looking at me in a daze.

"D-Dean? What are you-?" I hushed him and bent down to kiss his forehead gently before grinning at him.

"Hey Cas." I say simply and he sits up slightly, looking about his tent.

"How did you get in here? How did you even get in the camp?"

"I'm sneaky when I want to be angel, and tonight I was feeling particularly sneaky." I grin at him again as he rubs his eyes and looking at me like a confused puppy. Without a second thought I lean down and kiss him passionately but gently, not wanting to take too much from him all at once and wanting up to wake up a bit first.

"Dean, you know I have a wife." Has says glumly, sitting up fully now to look at me seriously.

"I know that." I sigh loudly and bite my lip. "I just can't keep myself away from you Cas, I need to be near you. These past few months have been hectic and miserable without you and I don't want to carry on without you."

"Dean, you're king of the demons-" he started but I cut him off venomously.

"-and you're king of the angels yes yes I know! I just... I love you Castiel. I even wrote you a letter which I regret not bringing but I've loved you for over a year now and I can never seem to get you out of my head. I need you angel, I need you to knock some sense into me when I'm being an idiot or to touch me when I'm lonely. When I was married to Anna I felt so empty inside-"

" **When** you were married to Anna?" He asked with a perked eyebrow that was raised in interest.

"Don't act like you don't know darling," I chuckle at him and he blushes a bright shade of red. "You know, you could have told me that she was an angel."

"I'm sorry Dean, I wanted to but she was only doing her job." He says, avoiding my gaze slightly. I smile at him and lift his chin up to et him to look back at me.

"It's fine Cas, I'm a bachelor again now and that's the way I like it. Now I can do this." I move onto him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him gently, letting my tongue slip into his mouth and rolling it around his own tongue greedily. He moans slightly into the kiss as I start grinding down on him and he holds onto my waist tightly as if to keep his balance.

"God I've missed you." He grumbles out before smashing his lips back on mine. I smile triumphantly as I grip the back of his hair tightly and tug at it roughly as a sign of my persistence. His hands travel from my waist and to my ass where he takes one cheek in each hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Dean?" I hear a voice from behind me and we both jump apart so suddenly. I turn around to see my little brothers head poking out of the slit that I had made in the tent.

"Sam, what the hell?" I whisper frantically and he starts grinning like a crazy person.

"I walk looking for Gabriel, found you instead." He laughs and I shake my head at him.

"Go back to the camp." I hiss but he shakes his head.

"Not until I see Gabe." He pouts before disappearing out if the slit in the tent. I turn to Cas and shake my head in disbelief while Cas just laughs, amused by my actions.

"You Winchesters are all the same." He chuckles and I grimace at him before carrying on where we left off. I lower him down on the ground and hover over him, slipping of my cloak and tunic, letting them fall to the floor so I was only left in my leggings. I grip his thighs tightly, running my hand along the smooth skin which makes me aroused and begging for more. My hand brushes along the base of his cock and he gróans when I move it away, his legs shaking slightly.

"Dean, p-please." He móans as I start súcking on his neck greedily, wanting the taste of him in my mouth.

"What do you want Cas?" I murmur into his ear before nipping it with my teeth.

"I want- I need you insidé of me." He gasps as I start stroking his léngth gently, téasing him.

"You sure darling?" I ask him, my eyes flickering black which only makes him móan again at my sudden dominance. He nods his head frantically and I flip hip around so he is facing the floor, lifting his híps up so he's now knéeling in front of me, expósing himself to me. I make him lick my fíngers which I find so hot before bringing my hand back around and slipping a fingér intó him. I slidé another one in for good measure and start curling it around insíde him make him arch his back and throw his head back in pleásure.

"Fúck yoúrself onto my fingérs, your majesty." I growl at him viciously and he móans loudly before rócking his híps backwards and forwards onto my fingers. To his surprise I slíp another one in and he hisses at how sudden it was but soon gets used to the added finger and tightér space. He moves around my fingers faster and I curl them to try and find his swéet spot and when I finally do he cálls out my name, which is like music to my ears.

"Dean, holy- Dean oh yes." He stámmers, dropping his head to the floor and clutching his hair as he keeps rócking his hips. Suddenly I take my fíngers out of him and he makes a noise of complaint at the sudden loss which turns into a yelp when I gráb his hair and pull his head back up. With my other hand I spréad his legs a bit wider before gripping onto his waist and súcking on his skin.

"Dean please!" He whines, a tear slipping out onto his cheek at the desperation of pléasure that I wasn't giving him.

"Sh darling. Be patient." I tell the angel before bringing myself up to him and slowly shóving myself into him. He gasps and grits his teeth as I try and get very last ínch of mé ínside of him and when I finally do I pause a moment for him to get used to my size. I circle my hips to widén up him a bit and he bucks his hips backwards, fúcking himself on to my eréction.

"Shit, Cas." I gasp, "do that again" he does it again, and again and then I start to move with him so we are now thrústing onto each other without any rhythm whatsoever. I start going a bit faster, plúnging my self intó him and bring my hand that is gripping his waist around to his cóck and start rúbbing it up and down in time with my thrústs. I feel myself swáating, my hormónes completely taking over my body and I qúicken my pace even more, still grípping his hair tightly. I feel him clénch around me and I cry out at the same time he does when I hit his prostate a few final times. We both begin to ridé out our orgásms together and I finally let go of his hair, letting it drop down to the floor as I gently púll myself óut of him.

I drop next to him, both of us breathing heavily as our hearts beat wildly in our chests as we came down off out highs. I look to the side at him and and smile as his face is mushed against the floor lazily, his mouth open slightly and the sweat glistening off his forehead.

"that was amazing." I say to him and I snuggle closer to him and he just mumbles a inconceivable reply. "What?"

"I just wanted to sleep and you came in and ruined that with you're soft hands and intoxicating tongue." He grumbles and I laugh quietly before putting an arm around his waist and kidding his forehead.

"Good night my beautiful king." I whisper before closing my eyes and drifting off into a sleep that was filled with Castiel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cas (POV)**

I woke up to Dean prodding me in the face annoyingly. I grumbled and tried turning around be he gripped me tight and didn't let me move. I tried shoving him off me and squinted at him angrily which just made him laugh loudly. I sat up and he laughed again at my crazy bed hair and stretched his hand out to pet in.

"Don't touch me." I grumble moodily but he does any way and comes to me closer, putting his legs on either side of my own legs and kissed me gently and sweetly.

"Morning grumpy pants." He coos and I growl at him again, trying to push him off me. "Now now, don't be like that angel." He murmurs into my ear before trailing kissing down my neck. I give him another shove and she chuckles into my jaw before biting into my skin gently.

"Get off." I mumble out and he shakes his head before running a hand through my hair, making it even more messy then it was before.

"Your majesty!" An angel calls through the tent flaps but didn't come in. I gasp suddenly and look at Dean who is looking at the tent flap worriedly.

"You need to leave." I hiss at him and he gulps before getting off me and pulling me up with him. I yelp when I realise I'm start naked and start wrapping a sheet around my body.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before Cas." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes and throw his clothes at him.

"Quickly." I whisper hurriedly as he begins slipping on his clothes and hopping towards the slit in the tent while trying to get in other leg into his leggings. I giggle at him and before he slips out of the tent he looks back at me and beckons me towards him. I go over to him and he brings me into a passionate kiss, holding my head gently in his hands and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I clutch onto his waist eagerly as my name was called out again from one of the guards.

"Go." I whisper breathlessly when he finally pulled away. He grins and nods before slipping out of the tent. I hold my heart and wipe my brow, relief finally flowing through me.

"Cas!" I heard Dean whisper from behind me and I groan and turn around to find his head poking back through the slit in the tent.

"What?" I cry back, giving him a look that said; for goodness sake just go.

"When can I see you again?" He whispers and I laugh and shake my head.

"Well you'll see me today when we fight each other to the death." I joke and he hold back a smile and shakes his head.  
"That's not funny your majesty."

"Oh yes it is your majesty." I retort back and he grins before finally disappearing out if the tent. I laugh again before walking out if my tent and towards the guard that was calling out too me. "What is it?"

"We have eliminated all blacksmiths that have been making the copyrighted angel blades your majesty." He bows and I nod my head in approval.

"Good, that means they can't make any more but that doesn't mean that they haven't already made some. We also have got too look out for any demons with the shackles that can capture is and then kill us later." I warn and he nods his head while walking withe towards Michael and Gabriel and my other advisors.

“We are expecting the demon army to march again at noon, sire.” Michael says, bowing to me as I walk up to them. I nod my head and look at some official documents before I was interrupted by a guard.

“Your majesty, we caught a demon snooping around the camp.” He called to me and my back stiffened. Oh no, they had captured Dean. I turned around slowly but to my surprise is was Samuel Winchester, being held by the scruff of his shirt as he looked at all of us with puppy dog eyes.

“He’s fifteen summers old, Balthazar.” I say to guard and he shrugs his shoulders before chucking Sam on the by my feet. I sigh and kneel down in front of him and he looks back up at me and then behind me at Gabriel who is looking at him in shock. It looked as if Sam never did find Gabriel’s tent.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him gently and he sat up slightly to get a better look at me.

“I was here to find Gabriel.” He said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, not here in the camp. What are you doing here, in the middle of battle? Don’t you think that you are a bit young for that?” I asked him and he shrugged.

“I was here to find Gabriel.” He repeated himself and looked over at the angel I call brother once again. Gabriel blushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Look Samsquatch, I already told you we can’t be friends.” He explains and Sam stands up angrily.

“Why not?!” Sam exclaimed. “-and don’t give me that demons versus angels bullshit cause I don’t give a crap that angels and demons are natural enemies. I don’t care that we are meant to hate each other and kill each other. I don’t care that we aren’t meant to get along because why would all that matter when we have each other.” By now other angels had gathered around to listen to Sam’s inspirational speech. “The only problem I have with the angels right now is the fact that you are being so damn stubborn. I have forgiven Michael for killing my mother because it’s done now and I’m sure he had a reason for doing it, even if it’s a bad reason these type of things happen sometimes and we have to deal with them. I think this was is absolutely pointless and ridiculous and I think that it needs to stop. Maybe one day it will but I want no part of it. All I want Gabriel is for you too except my as your LUCIFER BE DAMNED FRIEND.” Everyone gasped when he damned his own God. Even I, who knew what he was like, raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. There were tears in his eyes and his voice cracked at the end. The whole camp went silent, his voice carrying over the whole army. Even the woman warriors were looking at the young demon prince in shock.

“Wow Sam, tell us what you really feel.” Gabriel says sarcastically and grins at the little demon… tall demon but he was young, so little.

“Gabriel, let me stay with you! Please, I don’t want to go back to the demons. I want to know what it was like for my mother growing up, how she used to deal with things and how she used to play and learn.” He pleaded and Gabriel sighed and looked at me.

“It’s not my decision Sam.” He says without taking his eyes off me and Sam turned around to look at me pleadingly.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.” He says over and over again but I shake my head.

“I can’t Samuel, your father and brother would never give up on trying to get you back. It would be too dangerous and who knows what the younger angels will think of me bringing in a young demon. I’m sorry Sam.” His lip trembles as he looks back at Gabriel. Gabriel’s face is expressionless so I don’t know what he is feeling so without another word Sam walks, or pushes, past all the angels and out of the camp without a single angel trying to grab him. “I’m sorry Gabriel.” I say to him and he just nods and bows before turning around and walking off silently. I sight and rub my forehead before telling everyone to get back to work and going back to my parchments, this was going to be a long day.

**Dean (POV) –three weeks and a hell lot of tent sex later-**

“We don’t have enough men, sire. They have brought the women angels in and also there is more angels coming in from the south. We have to pull out and start making more angels blades before we carry on fighting.” One of my advisors told me and Crowley. Crowley looked at me sceptically and I bit my lip.

“What do you think Dean?”

“I think we should pull our your imperial majesty, I think Alistair is right. We don’t have nearly enough demons to fight the whole angel army and we have friends on the other side of the world that we can call upon to help us fight but I will take them months to get here. I say we wait for them to arrive before we start the main battle.” I say, not sure if that was what he wanted to here. Crowley sighs and rolls his eyes before nodding.

“Wise choice in words, you’re thinking of your people rather than just your own wishes. We have already been fighting for a month and I think it is time to make a move. We need more men and I shall call upon those in the lower east of the region and I will get your father to contact those in Africa and Russia. We need as many men as we can get. Now, I want you to call upon the king of the angels to meet you in the middle of the war field, make sure you wave a white flag so they know that you are not going to fight and ask for him. Tell him what we want.” I nod my head before grabbing a white flag and walking out onto the battlefield. It was going to be strange talking to Castiel in such a formal manner but it needed to be done. As I walked to the middle of the battle grounds, one of the guards walked warily up to me before standing a few feet in front of me.

“I wish to speak to the king of angels.”

“Who shall I say is calling?”

“King Dean Winchester of Lawrence.” He nods his head in respect and turns on his heel to walk back to the camp. It takes another ten minutes for Castiel to finally walk up to me, eyebrow raised and a faint smirk painted onto his lips. He bows lowly and I bow back to show each side that we are in conversation.

“What can I do for you, your majesty?” Castiel’s voice drips with sarcasm as a glint of playfulness rests in his eyes. I smile and chuckle slightly at him before shaking my head.

“We are leaving, going to get more demons for the big war. I was just wondering if you could let us go.”

“I don’t really want too to be honest with you Winchester.” Castiel says, inspecting his fingernails casually. “I think I’m having fun here, especially on the nights.” He smirks again and I can’t help but return it.

“C’mon Cas, don’t be an ass. We are all dying out there, we need more men.” Cas rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” He says, the sarcasm coming back into his voice.

“Yeah, and you can go and see how your pregnant wife is doing.” My voice drips with venom slightly and he frowns and looks down at his hands before straightening up slightly, not wanting to make it look like he is losing his touch on being king.

“Dean…” he starts but I manage to cut him off.

“No Cas, I don’t want to hear it. Give Leliel my love, I’ll tell Crowley that you agreed on my request.” With that I turn on my heel and begin walking away from him. I don’t know why I did that, I knew he was married and was having a child after all but I couldn’t help but be overcome with jealousy. A lump had formed in my throat as I walked back but I gulped it down before appearing beside Crowley.

“All set, we can move.” I say to him simply before walking off and going to my beautiful black Impala. I stroked her mane and this seemed to calm me down enormously before I hopped on her saddle, whistles for my army to pack up and follow me before setting off, back to Lawrence.

**Cas (POV)**

We start riding back to the angel city and I can’t help but overthink about what Dean said. About Leliel and my child. I was going to love this child no matter what but what about Leliel. I couldn’t tell her I loved her anymore because I didn’t and I don’t lie, especially not too her and she’s going to know that something is seriously wrong if I start avoiding her. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? The answer to these questions; I had no idea.

-four days and nights later-

We got back to the angel city in the dead of night, silently riding through the quiet streets to try and not awake anybody and cause a midnight celebration that we were all way too tired to cope with right now. I rode up to the castle and let a servant take my horse before entering the castle and walking up to my chambers. When I entered them I saw Leliel lying asleep in our bed and leaned against the door frame watching her sleep sadly. She was lying on her back so I could see the growing bump forming on her stomach and went over to her quietly. As gently as I could I placed my hands on her stomach and closed my eyes, using my powers to try and feel the baby’s heartbeat.

_Thud thud_

What was I going to do about my wife? I just wanted her to be happy, to be with someone who loved her and someone who she truly deserved. I didn’t deserve her.

_Thud thud_

She was beautiful, kind and powerful. I thought of all the reasons why I married her in the first place but now just couldn’t add up these feelings to love. I respected her, I loved her but…

_Thud thud_

I wasn’t in love with her.

“Castiel?” My wife says tiredly, waking up from her slumber and sitting up slightly. I take my hands away from her belly and smile at her.

“Hello Leliel.”

“You’re back!” She whispered happily before flinging her arms around my neck.

“Yes dear, I’m back.” I reply simply, not knowing what else to say.

“Lay with me, you look tired darling.” She says, unfolding the covers on her side of the bed. I looked down at it before looking at her and shaking my head.

“Not tonight Leliel, I’m too busy.” She frowned at my words and before I could get up and leave she grabbed my cloak and kneeled up in our bed so she came face to face with me. I looked at her in wonder and she gulped before opening her mouth to speak.

“Castiel…”

“Yes dear?”

“Are you still in love with me?”


	18. Chapter 18

Leliel (POV

I knew what he was going to say but I held onto the one shred of hope that he might still love me. I was holding onto the one shred of hope that somewhere inside of him, he may still find me attractive and he may still hold me close and night and help me bring up our child but I knew, I knew by the look in his eyes and the frown on his face that he didn’t love me anymore.

“No.” He replied and I could feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces and I let out a loud sob and clutched my chest, the pain bursting through my body like fire and stab wounds. I fell back onto the bed, shielding my face from the look in his eyes, not wanting to show that I was breaking but it was obvious. So obvious that he had broken my heart the way sobs stuck in my throat and tears poured out of my eyes. How could he do this to me? How could he just fall out of love with me like he has?

“Is there any way that you will love me again?” I ask him through my sobs and he gulps and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“I don’t know Leliel.” He chokes out before turning his back on my but not moving out of the room. I knew exactly why he didn’t love me anywhere but I didn’t know if I had the guts to just tell him straight but I was just too exhausted tonight. The baby was kicking and I found it hard to sleep.

“I think you should sleep in your study tonight.” I tell him quietly and he nods his head, without another word he walks off out of our chambers. I look at the back of him, my vision blurring up but it was at that moment I knew that I couldn’t give up on us. I couldn’t give up on our marriage and I couldn’t give up on the father of my child. I just couldn’t.

-the next day-

I decided to go up to Castiel’s study the next morning which proved to be a difficult task as I was growing bigger and more heavy each day. I held on to my bump as I walked up the long stone steps and had to stop halfway up for a breather. When I finally got to the door I knocked on it quietly and I found that he was already awake when he yelled for me to come in. When I entered he looked up from his desk and his eyes became sad. He looked awful, like he hadn’t slept all night, there were bags under his eyes and stubble on his face. His hair was messier then normal and his clothes were rumpled about his body. He stood up when he saw me and pulled his chair out for me to sit down.

“You should have called for me Leliel, I would have come down to you. You shouldn’t have walked up all them stairs.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Castiel; I’m completely capable of walking up a few stairs.” I say breathlessly but was thankful that I now got too sit down. I took of my shoes and put my feet up on his desk, rubbing my swollen feet and wincing at my blisters. I looked over at him and I could tell that he was about to move to massage them but he stayed still instead, obviously knowing that that probably wasn’t the best idea in the current situation. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for me to speak as I just stared up at him from where I sat. I could almost feel my heart breaking again but I had to confront him.

“I know why you don’t love me anymore Castiel.” I tell him, trying not to cry and he looks at me quickly. “It because of the demon prince isn’t it?”

“How do y-“

“He told me.” I say and he frowns, his eyes flashing with anger slightly. “He didn’t tell me that you loved him, only that he loved you. It has been known for an angel to fall in love with a demon before but for a demon to fall in love with an angel is almost unheard of. There has only been one case of a demon falling for an angel and that was the prince’s, or now the kings own father. I didn’t believe that you would have loved him but I see it now. I saw it when I came to meet you on the battlefield. I told you I loved you and you didn’t say it back.” I explained to him sadly and the whole time he just stood there rigidly, not being able to take his gaze from me which I found quite uncomfortable.

“It’s true.” He says quietly, leaning against the wall with his shoulders slumped forwards and his head down in shame. “I don’t know why and I don’t know how but I do love him. I am so sorry.” He put his face in his hands and started crying silently. My lip trembled as I hated seeing him like this so I got up and walked over to him, putting my arms around him and hugging him tightly as a fresh flow of my own tears came pouring out of my face. I buried my head in his chest as he put his own arms around me and we stood there for a good couple of minutes before I pulled away again and turned to face the balcony doors. 

“I’m not going to give up on us you know. If there is only a slight chance that you may fall back in love with me then I’m going to take that chance because I will not throw our marriage away on a mistake or a misinterpretation of feelings.” I turn back around to him again and he is looking at me with those big blue eyes of his that made me fall in love with him the first time around. His tears are making them sparkle slightly and it takes all my effort to look away from them. “I don’t know how I’m going to do it but I at least have to try.”

“I know.” He says simply, nodding his head and I gulp down a fresh set of tears, wanting to appear strong and reluctant to give up on him. “Can I hear her again?” He asks me, looking at me stomach and I look at him in shock before looking down at my bump.

“Her?” He looks back up at me quickly and nods, raising an eyebrow at my shocked face. “What do you mean her?”

“Our baby, it’s a girl.” He says and I bring a hand up to my mouth before sobbing with happiness.

“How do you know?”

“I could hear her last night.” He tells me, a faint smile coming to his lips as he looks down at the floor and shrugs. “Not her thoughts per-say but there was something there that told me she was girl. I’m not too sure on what it was though.” I walk back over to him and get his hand, putting it on my stomach. I watch him closely but he isn’t looking at me but rather concentrating on my stomach with his eyebrows furrowed and a small squint in his eye. He looks confused, as if he is trying to listen for something that isn’t there and it begins to get me worried. Suddenly he starts laughing loudly and takes his hand away from me which makes me even more confused.

“What? What is it?” I ask him and he shakes his head, still smiling broadly.

“She was asleep, but when I pushed on your stomach slightly she woke up and then kicked me and told me off.” He laughs and a huge smile breaks out onto my face before I myself start laughing. Cas reaches out to caress my face and looks at me in the eye.

“I want to fall in love with you again Leliel. If I did everything would be so much easier.” His voice was so full of honesty and despair and I knew that I had to do it. I had to do everything in my power to get him fall in love with me again. I grab his hand and start dragging him out of his study carefully as he looks at me sceptically.

“Follow me.” Is all I whisper before turning around and walking down the stone steps with him behind me. Once again I have to take a breather halfway down and Cas stops and waits patiently while I lean against the wall, smiling at me slightly. “What?”

“You used to be so fit and healthy.” He jokes and I roll my eyes at him before punching his arm.

“Shut up.” I mumble before carrying on down the stone steps and towards the garden where we first met. When we got there the smile dropped from Castiel’s face, my heart was beating loudly in my chest as I hoped to see some sort of expression on his face. Even if it wasn’t love, maybe nostalgia or want. I had no idea but I wanted something to be there.

-flash back- no pov

“I don’t want to marry.” Castiel said loudly to Gabriel, stomping his feet. I don’t like the woman you chose for me, she’s annoying and self-obsessed and annoying.

“You’ve already said annoying Castiel, stop complaining. You know your people will expect you to marry someone so just pick Emandriel and everything will be as right as rain.” The two men were stood in the garden, smoking on a pipe as Castiel complained about not wanting to marry his suitor. Gabriel was trying to talk him into it but the king of the angel kingdom was having none of it. He was about to say something else when a woman came out into the garden, not noticing the two men at first but instead turning around and looking straight up to the castle. She turned back around to face the two men and grinned.

“Love the castle, it’s very big though. Wonder how they fill all the rooms.” She says, chuckling slightly. “Do you think the king in trying to compensate for something… you know… down there.” She winks at the two men and Gabriel snorts as Cas raises his eyebrows and frowns at the young lady before kicking Gabriel slightly.

“I don’t think he is.” Castiel says moodily and the woman laughs.

“How do you know, you seen it?” She asks, giving him a crooked smile.

“Yes, I have actually.” Gabriel snorts again and the woman raises and eyebrow and laughs.

“Really? Didn’t think the king was the type to… you know.”

“I’ve seen it in a mirror.” Castiel snaps and the woman tilts her head in confusion just like Castiel usual does.

“Wha-? Ohhh, I see. You’re the king.” She starts laughing and wipes a fake tear away from her eye. “That’s awkward.” Castiel mumbles something under his breath about the woman and Gabriel gives him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“I’m Leliel by the way.” The woman says, bouncing over to them and extending a hand. Castiel rolls his eyes but takes the woman’s; Leliel’s hand in his before shaking it. She bows slightly but not in the way you’re meant to too your king. “I’m first commander of the women’s army.”

“Oh, nice to meet you. What happened to the old one?” Castiel asked and Leliel shrugs slightly.

“Fell in love with some demon apparently. Don’t really know.” She snorted and Castiel shook his head sadly. “Ain’t you getting married?”

“I beg your pardon?” Castiel asked, looking at her in a confused sort of way.

“Yeah, Emandriel told me that you were gonna propose to her.”

“EGH.” Castiel shouted loudly, throwing his hands up in the air before turning to Gabriel. “See this is what I mean, she just assumes things and is way out of her place.”

“Now now Castiel, calm down.” Gabriel laughs and rolls his eyes at Leliel who is smirking slightly. “He doesn’t exactly like her but he needs to marry.”

“Why’d you need to marry?” Leliel asks bluntly before picking a berry off a berry bush in the garden, inspecting it and then popping it in her mouth. Her face scrunches up at the sourness of the berry and she gulps it down before shivering. “That was disgusting.”

“I need to marry to produce an heir.” Castiel grumbles. “In case I die or something.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Leliel nods, picking skin of the berry that was stuck between her teeth casually and Castiel couldn’t help but grin at her and shake his head in disbelief at the eccentricity of the woman. Just then Emandriel comes out into the garden and giggles when she see’s Castiel. “Oh goodness, she is annoying isn’t she?” Leliel says loudly and Emandriel sends her a death glare. Gabriel laughs out loud then and Castiel tries to hold back a grin from his face.

“I beg your pardon?” Emandriel said.

“You are pardoned.” Leliel nods and smiles at her innocently before Emandriel turns around and storms off. “Jeesh, what’s up her ass?” Gabriel was having a full on laughing fit on the floor at that moment as Castiel was still trying to keep from bursting into laughing by holding the laugh between his cheeks. Leliel shrugs before starting to walk back inside.

“Marry her instead.” Gabriel says quickly after composing himself and just before Leliel walks back into the castle. She turns around and looks at Castiel before winking and walking back inside. Castiel turns to Gabriel and nods his head.

“Yeah, I like that one.” Cas says, smiling at the door with curiosity and happiness lining his eyes. “I like her very much.”

-end of flashback-

Castiel is smiling slightly, looking at the berry bush that I had eaten from on that day and turns to look at me slowly before sighing.

“I remember this.” He says, compassion filling his voice but not love. Still no love was in his voice or his eyes, just sadness. “You saved me from that god-awful woman.” I smile and nod at him before grabbing his hand again.

“Come with me.” I then take him upstairs to our chambers and he looks at me in confusion.

“Which memory are you taking me back to this time Lil, because there is quite a lot in here.” His grin is mischievous and I smirk at him and shrug my shoulders, putting my hands around the nape of his neck and going up on my tip-toes to kiss him softly. He wraps his arms around my waist and mine are around his middle as he deepens the kiss. “I feel weird to have sex with you when you’re pregnant.”

“Shut up Castiel.”

“Okay.”

-the next day-

“I have to go out.” Castiel says to me, holding a letter in his hands. I look at him sceptically from the bed and lean back on the headboard.

“Where?”

“E—erm. Just, out,” He says before turning around and walking out of our chambers. I bite my lip and sigh, shaking my head slightly. It didn’t work. I knew exactly where he was going, to that demon king of his and I was overcome with jealous and hate. I couldn’t take this anymore.

Cas (POV)

I hated lying to her, I hated not being able to love her anymore but I was so in love with that damn demon that knew I would come when he called without a shadow of a doubt that I couldn’t exactly not go to him. She didn’t deserve this, I didn’t deserve her. She deserved someone so much better than me but she was trying so hard to try and get me to fall in love with her again. After yesterday, when I spent half the day in bed with her she had also taken me too the church we got married in, the place where I had proposed to her and then back to the chambers to have more sex. It didn’t do anything for me and I couldn’t help but be overcome by grief and guilt for the poor woman who was carrying my child. There was something there, I knew there was. For a moment I thought I was falling in love with her again but I realised that it wasn’t her I was falling for, I was falling in love with the tiny heartbeat that was in her stomach. The little girl that was growing in there and was soon to be mine. I didn’t know what to do anymore so I just flew and flew until I got past the border, out of the angel city and into the demon kingdom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gabriel (POV)**

A knock at my door woke me from my slumber and I got up too see who it was after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned as I padded bare feet towards the door and opened it to find Sam stood outside. I looked at him in shock before looking down the hallways to see if anyone saw him.

“How the hell did you-“I say but he cuts me off as he pushes me back into my chambers and slams the door shut.

“Dean hasn’t even noticed I’ve gone and I don’t think he will for a while. I want you to come back with me.” He says and I groan inwardly. Not this again.

“Sam, how many times…”

“No Gabriel, this is ridiculous. Why can’t you just accept the fact that I am in love with you.” He says, stamping his foot and once again I look at him in shock.

“You, what?” I ask him stupidly and he gives me the best bitch face I had ever seen in my life.

“I’m in love with you. It took me this long to realise it and when I finally did I knew that I couldn’t give up on you just yet.”

“How did you even get into the castle without being seen?” I ask him and he shrugs casually.

“I just came through the servants entrance and they didn’t say a word.”

“Wow the security in this place is fabulous.” I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

“Did you want me to get caught or something?” He asks me and I grimace.

“Better you being caught then having this conversation with you. You know that this-“ I point to the two of us. “-is impossible right. We can’t be together and we never will be together. You’re a demon and I’m an angel and I know I keep using that as an excuse but that is only because that is the most valid excuse anyone can ever give someone. Also before you say that your mother was an angel and she married a demon, which was different. She fell from grace and I am not prepared to do that, not even if it’s for someone whom I love dearly.” He stands there looking at me like he is about to cry but finally nods his head and looks down at the floor.

“I just wanted-“

“I know Sam, but you’re young. You don’t know what you want yet and you have multiple years to find out who you truly love. I’m just a crush, you have no idea.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that I have no idea. You have no right to tell me who I should love and what I should do. I will do as I damn well please and I will love who I damn well please.” He snarls at me and this is the first time I’ve ever seen the demon side of him come out. He lurches forwards at me and at first I believe that he is trying to attack me so it surprised me when his lips attach onto mine suddenly. Without another thought I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer into me, kissing him back eagerly.

“I still can’t be with you.” I mumble into the kiss.

“Yeah, whatever Gabriel.”

**Cas (POV)**

I didn’t want to leave Dean, I did really want to run away with him but I knew I just couldn’t. There were more important things at stake here then only our love to one another. I had a kingdom to rule and a daughter to raise, she was the most important thing to me at the present time, as important Dean was to me, my daughter was going to be top of my list with Dean close second. I rode home at a steady pace as I was in no rush to get back and face Leliel at the present time. I was in no rush also to keep ruling my kingdom because the whole thing was getting on my nerves anyway; the war, the mayhem, the angels and the demons. I may as well just live with the humans because they seemed like they knew how to live life exactly how they wanted to.

I was riding through the woods that hid the border from the demon kingdom into the angel kingdom. Not many angels and demons came this way because there was always some sort of angel or demon guard on the borderline looking for trouble. However I had my sword with me so I knew I could kill any demon that came my way and any angel wouldn’t attack me anyway. Before crossing the border I get off my horse and go towards a lake that was absolutely stunning. There were all kinds of flowers growing around it and blossom petals covered the water. Then, out of the water came a figure and my eyes went wide in shock.

“Oh my goodness.” I gasp and the beautiful figure smiled at me. “What is a mermaid doing in a lake?” I ask her and he just shrugs before coming up the bank and resting his elbows onto it as she puts her chin in her hands. “Is there more of you?”

“Yes.” She replied simply, still smiling at me kindly, He golden hair was long and drifted along the water. “Who are you?” She asks me as I sit down on the bank infront of her.

“My name is Castiel. I am king of the angels.” I tell her and her smile broadens.

“I like the angels.” She states and I nod my head.

“Me too.”

“I like the demons as well though.” I raise an eyebrow up at her and scoff slightly which makes her frown. “I feel negativity. You do not like the demons.”

“I don’t, no.” I tell her and she actually looks sad.

“Why not?”

“Because the angels and demons are at war with each other.” I tell her and she just looks at me confused. “We have been at war with each other ever since Lucifer fell.”

“I do not know who Lucifer is.” The mermaid giggles slightly and i smile at her.

“Good, you wouldn’t want to meet him.” He hold out her hand and a fairy flutters onto it, making me smile.

“I haven’t seen in a fairy in god knows how long.” I tell her but she doesn’t look as if she is listening to me. She is just look at the fairy and smiling like she has no care in the world. I wish I had that, I wish I could just live underwater and not have to listen to anybody complain about wars and laws. “What is your name?” I ask the mermaid and she finally looks back up at me.

“Ellie.” She tells me in a sweet voice.

“You have a beautiful name.” I tell her and she giggles and blushes.

“You have a beautiful face.” The mermaid says and I laugh loudly.

“Thank you Ellie.” I thank her and she shrugs, lets the fairy fly off her hand before waving to me.

“Good bye Castiel.” She says and I wave back. She suddenly dips back under the water and out of sight. For the rest of the trip home I was in a good mood… that was until I got back to castle which looks like a prison to me from the distance. It had taken me 3 weeks to ride back home as I didn’t want to rush and suddenly it seemed as if I wanted to make the trip a bit longer. I knew that Leliel would be nearly due now so I had to get home in time for her due date. When I finally got to the castle I sighed and slid down off my horse, entering through the great hall. People greet me as I walk through and go up to my study where Leliel is already waiting. She is standing behind the door with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes.

“What?” I ask her. I couldn’t be bothered with an argument today as I was already in a bad mood due to being back at the castle. She strolls over to me and slaps me across the cheek, sending my face flying to the side. I look back at her coldly and uncaringly as she looks on at me angrily.

“You think I don’t know where you have been Castiel?” She snarls at me and I just keep looking at her without a care at all. “You think I don’t know who you have been with? I know exactly where you have been! How could you do this to me Castiel? How could you go and see that monster when I was trying to make you fall for me again? You know what you are? You’re his little bitch!” She screams at me and I grit my teeth angrily.

“Enough.” I say quietly.

“Don’t tell me what to do! You are a liar and a dirty dirty little cheat! You have betrayed me and you have betrayed our daughter!”

“DON’T BRING HER INTO THIS!” I shout at her and she flinches back. “Don’t you dare.”

“Why shouldn’t I dare? You think I will let you bring my child up when you go out and sleep with a demon? A demon KING for that matter? What do you think your advisors and all your people would think of that? Do you think they would just not mind and let you get away with fúcking a demon? I don’t think so Castiel. I will not let my daughter be involved with a man who is not even faithful to his own wife. I can’t trust you with her.”

“If you take her away from me I will kill you I swear!” I shout at her and she starts hitting my chest.

“KILL ME THEN!” She screams over and over again. “KILL ME YOU BASTARD!” I hold onto her wrists and push her against a wall to corner her.

“Leliel stop!”

“NO! GET OFF ME! HOW COULD YOU?” She cries, tears pouring down her face as she starts sobbing, collapsing into my chest. “How could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry ok?” I tell her. “I am so sorry. Our daughter matters more to me than anything, more than him, more than the kingdom. I beg of you, please don’t take her away from me.” She pushes away from me and turns around so she is not facing me anymore. She looks small, he blonde hair falling in front of her face as her crouches over, her shoulders drooping forwards.

“I hate you.” I hear her whisper through her tears. “I hate you so goddamn much.”

“Lil…” I start but he cuts me off when she turns around.

“No Castiel, I will not stand for you to just leave me and her whenever you’re feeling a bit aroused to go meet him. She deserves better than that. I DESERVE better than that.”

“You do deserve better.” I mutter, rubbing my forehead. “But I will not let you take away our daughter.”

“You have no say in this.”

“SHUT UP! I DO HAVE A SAY IN THIS!” I shout, “IF YOU LEAVE WITH HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TAKE HER FROM YOU.” With that I storm out of my study, leaving Leliel alone with her thoughts. I storm down into my chambers and collapse onto the bed when I get there.

**Leliel (POV)**

My heart was beating hard in my chest and my ears were red with anger. Tears were pouring down my face and made my eyes blurry but I didn’t care. I ran down the study steps and towards the kitchen where I stuffed a load of food into a bag. I collected sheets and equipment I would need for the journey and long with some timber to light a fire if I needed it. I would have to stay close to a stream in case I went into labour which I knew would be very soon. I could feel my daughter pressing down on my stomach as if telling me she didn’t want to leave but she didn’t understand, we had to leave. I rubbed my stomach as if to say everything would be alright but I didn’t know that.

I grabbed my sword that I had hidden away in the armoury in case I ever needed it again and within the hour I was set to go off alone, leave the angel kingdom and live among the humans with my daughter. It was dark out and I knew most people would be in bed by now so I sneakily snuck out of the castle and towards a dark horse. I couldn’t fly as well anymore because I had the baby weighing me down so I had to ride a horse towards my destination. I just hoped that my little princess could stay put for a couple more weeks until I was in a safe place, I hoped and prayed that she would.

I get out of the angel kingdom quickly and efficiently but before riding off completely I look back at the looming castle, a single tear slipping out of my eye.

“Good bye my love.” I whisper to the cold night air. “If only you still loved me back.”


	20. Chapter 20

Leliel (POV)

I had been riding for what seemed like an eternity. My back was sore and my legs were stiff from riding for so long but I had finally decided it was a good time to stop for a rest. I was absolutely shattered as I stopped by a stream to wash my hands, face and neck. I let my horse have a good drink of water and eat some grass while I myself got out a chunk of cheese and began nibbling on that. My stomach rumbled and I thought the safest way to keep my child alive was to eat more and that is exactly what I did. I was putting all my belongings away again when it happened. There was a low, inhuman growl behind me and I spun around quickly to find a huge ugly troll behind me, drooling and licking its black lips. I grabbed my sword from the horses saddle slowly and stood in a fighting stance all the while not taking my eyes off the troll. It roared loudly and I flinched back but I still stood staring at it, ready to fight if I had too, oh and I had too. Suddenly it started charging at me, its large feat digging into the ground as it sprinted towards me. I roared myself and started running towards it with my sword high in the air. We both clashed loudly, me ripping into its chainmail before it knocked me to the ground, cutting my lip open as it did so. I got back up quickly and ran under its legs while I started shredding apart its hamstrings. It started stomping around me, knocking me over a good few times.

The monster roared against and got out its own long blade, thrashing around with it to try and hit me. He was clumsy in his methods but I knew that this is an aspect that could have made him even more dangerous. I used my powers to block his blade and stabbed upwards into his belly. When he came crashing down, to my surprise he took one more swing at me, cutting my leg and my shoulder and making me cry out in agony. The beast was dead but I was bleeding real badly. I limped over to the horse and got on its saddle slowly, hissing in pain when I knocked my bad leg against the horse. I clicked my tongue to get it to ride and when we were way in the distance I looked back on my defeated foe only to find that it had disappeared. I frowned and sniffed the air to try and smell and traces of it nearby. It was so strange, I was so sure that I had defeated the troll but how could it just disappear like that? I gritted my teeth but carried on riding anyway until I got to a larger river. I stopped once again to wash my cuts and bruises in the water, letting the flow of water carry away my blood. I stood up again and breathed heavily, in and out through my mouth as my daughter pressed down hard on some pipe in my stomach. I groaned heavily and kneeled down on the grassy bank, clutching my stomach while sweat poured from my forehead.

“No, not yet baby.” I whisper to my stomach but another contraction came, this one even more hurtful then the one before. I stumbled over to the saddle and grabbed the timber from inside my bag. I then found some wood and quickly started a fire. I had a bowl also in my pack which I filled with water from the river and began boiling it on the fire while tearing up rags. “Okay baby, we can do this. We don’t need a doctor or physician to help us little darling, we can do this by ourselves.” I spoke to her softly, more comforting myself rather than her.

I wasn’t worried for my life, I was worried for my daughter’s life. I just wanted to love and protect her and I was sincerely regretting leaving the castle so close to my due date. My daughter was coming into the world this night and I had no one here to help me. I had to help myself; I had to do the whole process by myself. I would be strong about it; I wouldn’t let something as simple as childbirth break me. I had fought wars, I had led armies and I had been married to an idiot. I could do this. I kept telling myself this over and over again throughout the whole process. It hurt so badly and I was so damn worried for my little girl that is almost killed me.

***

After hours of pain, she was out. In the world with her big bright blue eyes and wavy dark hair. I looked at her as I washed her and wrapped her in a warm blanket and all I could see in her was Castiel. I cried then, I cried so hard at the fact that he couldn’t meet her. I was so weak also, I couldn’t move and I knew if a demon, troll or ogre came I wouldn’t be able to fight them off. I would try but I knew I wouldn’t succeed. I couldn’t let my daughter go about this world alone so I stayed alive for her, holding her in my weak arms as I cradled her to my chest. I tried feeding her multiple times and each time she complied, suckling on my breast.

For a whole day and night we stayed in the same spot. I couldn’t move and I could feel myself getting weaker by the minute. I knew I was going to die and I just hoped that someone would come along and save us, or at least save her. I put her in a basket that I had made out of wood and grass and wrapped her tightly in the blanket. I kissed her forehead and she slowly shut those big beautiful blue eyes of hers, drifting off to sleep. I wept then, going over to the river bank and sitting down, turning so my little girl was still in eyesight. I laid down on the bank and put my hand to my heart before shutting my eyes.

Cas (POV)

I ran back down from the study and went up to everyone asking if they had seen her. Where was she? She couldn’t have actually ran away with our child, she couldn’t do that. I was frantic as I looked about the castle, searching for my wife. Two hours later and I was hopping onto a horse and riding down fast towards where I knew Leliel would be going. She wouldn’t go to the demons and she wouldn’t stay with the angels so the only place she could find refuge with is in fact the humans. She would be going to the human cities down in the south and that is where I planned on looking.

I rode for days and days until I finally came across something in the dirt. There was blood splattered across the grass and mud and a bit so the north of the blood, there was flattened grass of where I guessed a beast lay dead but had now disappeared. I was a good tracker, it was what I used to be before I became king of the angels so I knew that Leliel had fought off something big and barely escaped with her life. I kept on travelling down, taking rest stops here and there for both me and my horse but getting agitated every time I did. I needed to get there, I needed to get to Leliel and my daughter as quick as I possibly could! I rode further down and came across a river which I travelled down slowly, knowing that this is where she would stop to let the horse and herself drink water and maybe even rest. Leliel was smart, she knew exactly what to do in a dire situation.

I hopped off my horse and decided to walk for a bit, knowing that I would have caught up with her by now. She was pregnant and couldn’t ride that far and that fast in only one week. I was cut off from my thoughts when I saw a figure in the water, stuck on a rock so they couldn’t move. I approached the figure cautiously only to notice that they weren’t moving at all. Blood was trailing from the figure down the river and I ran over to them and choked back a sob. My wife was laying face down in the water, a rock stopping her movements as blood filled the river around her. I pulled her out of the water and noticed that she was pale, he mouth parted and her eyes closed. My wife was dead and seemed to have been dead for maybe a whole day. I cried and cried into her, holding her wet body close to mine. I looked down at her stomach but noticed that it wasn’t round anymore but more flattened out. I stopped sobbing, tears still streaming down my face but looked in the water for any sign of my child. I couldn’t see her, I couldn’t see any sign, no cry, no bundle of rags, nothing that showed any sign of her. I looked back down at Leliel and gulped, resting her on the grassy bank gently.

“I will find her Leliel, I promise you I will.” I whisper to the dead angel and stand up, looking up and down the river. The water was flowing downwards and I knew for a fact that Leliel’s body had been washed down the river. I didn’t know how far she would have travelled though so before setting off I picked some flowers and rested them beside Leliel’s limp body. I kissed her forehead before jumping on my horse and walking back upstream, looking in the water and around it for any sign of my daughter, hoping to god that she was still alive.

Dean (POV)

“I’m going for a ride.” I tell my guards and they nod their heads.

“Would you like us to follow your majesty?” They ask me but I shake my heads as I climb on top of Impala.

“That’s okay, I would like to be alone for a while.” I started riding off out of the castle gates all the while thinking thoughts of Castiel and how I probably would never see him again. My heart ached as I rode but I hoped all the same that he would be happy with his wife and child. If Castiel and himself ever did meet again it would probably be a fight-to-the-death situation and this made me feel down in the weather. I rode across the grassy hilltops and down a long river where the water was glistening in the morning sun. I stopped at the river for a while and breathed in the morning crisp air, looking around me at the beauty. I had learned to take in the beauty of the land, well Castiel had taught me how to do it when we sat at my window and looked out at the kingdom either at the sunrise or the sunset. I smiled at the memories of me and him together but quickly became serious when I heard a very particular noise. It was quite faint so I shrugged it off and went back to looking at the sun. However the sound came again and it was a bit clearer this time, it sounded a bit like a baby’s cry. My eyebrows burrowed slightly as I looked around me, wondering where on this earth could the sound be coming from. I looked around and carried on down the river a bit until I came to a handmade basket where the sounds were coming from.

“Oh Lucifer, please don’t let a child be in there.” I pray as I walk steadily over to it a look down. I sigh and grimace. “Alright, thanks Lucifer, I pray to you and this is what you give me. The exact think I wished not to see.” Inside the basket was a baby girl, with raven curly hair and big blue eyes. I had to admit she was a cute little thing so I knelt down and picked her up, cradling her to my chest and cooing at her before looking around for any sign of its mother or father.

“Aren’t you a little cutie pie.” I say to her and she gurgles slightly. I smile broadly at the little girl but bite my lip hard, scolding myself for being so intrigued in this little girl. I look back at my Impala and shrug before taking the baby over to her and letting the horse sniff the girl. “What do you think Impala, should we wait around to see if the mother or father turns up?” I ask my mute horse and decided that this would be the best idea. I would wait here for a couple of hours.

Cas (pov)

This was taking forever, I knew I needed to look for my daughter but I was stopping every ten seconds to try and hear a cry or see a bundle of rags shuffling around. I needed to hurry the process as I had no idea what could have taken my little girl. I rode on a bit more but again I stopped when I heard a bird cry, almost thinking that it was a baby. I scowled up at the eagle flying around my heard and growled at it.

“Stupid bird imitating a baby.” I grumble to myself before carrying on.

Dean (POV)

“Shhhhhhhhh, please stop crying.” I whine at the little girl who hadn’t stopped crying for the last half an hour. “Why are you moaning? What do you even want?” I snap at the baby who stops crying for a moment at the sound of my voice before starting again even louder. I groan loudly before taking her back out of the basket and trying to rock her back to sleep but she wouldn’t go. I check her rags to see if she had pooed and almost gipped at the smell.

“Aw hell no.” I say, holding the sleeve of my tunic to my mouth a nose before flinging the rags away from the baby and wiping her bum with a spare one. “You are disgusting.” I tell the little girl but still she hadn’t stopped crying. I wrap her in some dry, clean rags from my own saddle and finally take my hand away from my mouth. “Why are you still crying?” I ask her but she just screams ever louder. “How for something so little do you have such a loud voice? Shut up.”

What did she want? Clean bottom. Check. Warm enough. Check. Food. Ch- oh wait, hang on. She was probably hungry! I snapped my fingers and looked in my bag for some cheese. When I gave her it I was kind of confused about why she wouldn’t eat it but then I realised that she didn’t have any teeth.

“God damn it.” I curse and grit my teeth, looking around at the empty wasteland. There wasn’t a single soul in sight but I knew this child had to have some food at some rate. I knew what needed to be done and that was take the child back up to the castle to have it fed. Maybe the mother would come back for it tomorrow.

Cas (POV)

I kept on riding. Harder and faster now that it was starting to get dark. I needed to get to the place where Leliel would have had our child but I couldn’t seem to find it anywhere. I needed my daughter, I needed her now.

“Don’t worry precious.” I whisper to the evening air. “Father is coming.”


	21. Chapter 21

Cas (POV)

I rode as quickly as I could down the river but there was no baby to be seen. I got off my horse and knelt down on the ground with my head in my hands, tears slipping out if my eyes. I start sobbing loudly, the realisation hitting me that I had lost both my wife and my daughter that day. After a whole half an hour of sitting like this I get up and wipe my eyes. I wouldn't give up on trying finding my daughter. I would get every angel in the kingdom trying to find her and give out a reward to anyone who does. The war would have to be postponed, my daughter was more important to me then some war that had been going on for too long already. I decided to let my horse go, setting it free as I flew up into the air and looked around the scenery to see if I could find any sign of life at all but there was none. I had to ride the horse on the way here because it was easier to track Leliel but I wasted no time in flying back to the castle, getting there within 2 days and only one night.

I get back to the castle quickly enough and straight away I send out guards and military to try and find my daughter. Next I send out a messenger into the city to spread the message about anyone who finds my daughter will get any reward they wanted within reason. I spoke to Gabriel and Michael who genuinely seem so worried about my daughter's disappearance and they said that they would do anything to help. I sent Michael out with the military and Gabriel came with me along with my two bodyguards; Balthazar and Uriel. We fly out of the castle and go back to the area where I last saw Leliel, picking up her body and taking it back to the angel city. We decided to give her a proper funeral, in the great hall where anyone could come and pay their respects. The casket was closed as she had already been dead for a week or so but we covered her whole coffin in beautiful white lilies that were her favourite flower but also a good reputation of her wings and her personality. Pure, kind and beautiful.

The funeral was beautiful and heart-wrenching, especially as so many people attended. It just proved how many lives Leliel had touched during her time of living. But she was back up in heaven now, her true home and I just hoped that she is happier up there then she was down here, especially with such an awful husband like me. I couldn't help but feel guilty during the entire funeral, like I shouldn't be here. Leliel and I ended on such bad terms that I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong here, I didn't fit into the same room as her beautiful human body. I shed a few tears that night and went to bed more lonely then I had ever been before. I clung at the sheets for dear life as I closed my eyes and dreamt of possibilities of how she died. The one that propped up the most was that some demon had come and slaughtered her before taking my daughter and running off with her for her to become a slave in later life.

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, my breathing was haggard and my mouth was as dry as dead bone. I got up quickly and got changed even quicker before I sprinted down the halls towards the great hall where Gabriel was talking to some officials. When I strode into the hall they all bowed low and I nodded my head in respect at them. I turn to Gabriel with a wild look in my eyes and he looks at me strangely before dismissing the officials from our presence.

"What is Cas?" He says informally and it makes me feel that slight bit better that I still had my brother at my side.

"I think I know what killed Leliel." I tell him and his eyes go wide as he looks around for anyone listening, but the coast was clear.

"What? Who?" He asks frantically and I gulp.

"I think it was a demon. I think a demon followed her from the border and set something on her or even tried fighting her him or herself. Then they took my daughter and ran away with her, wanting to turn her into a slave for when she grows up." I tell him and he nods his head.

"It sounds like a plausible thought, I wouldn't put it past the demons to kill the queen in cold blooded murder but I would expect Crowley to be brighter than that. Maybe kidnap both the baby and the queen and hold them for ransom in return for you or something." He says thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but they didn't need Leliel for that. They have my daughter and they know that an angel will do anything for their kin." I tell him and he sighs and rubs his eyes.

"But killing the queen in cold blooded murder... Cas that's really deep. They know that you're going to have the whole kingdom out looking for whoever killed her and kidnapped your little girl, I don't know if they would be willing to risk that."

"Well it's too late now, they already did risk it. Now I'm going to hunt every last demon down until I find Leliel's murderer and find my daughter before holding her for the first time in my arms. I didn't let Leliel take her away from me and I won't let demons either. They will die just as brutally as she did." My voice was harsh and my eyes turned to fire. I was out for my daughter. I was out for revenge.

Dean (POV)

"How did you even get her into the castle?" Sam whispered hurriedly as I rocked the baby back and forth. I had just sent for an angel slave that had just had a baby so the little girl could feed off her breast.

"I hid her in my saddle." I shrug, poking at the baby's lips and cooing slightly. I look at Sam who has his eyebrows raised at me and I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He snorts, putting his hands up in defence.

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it." I snap at his grinning face. The door too my chambers slowly opens as a woman wrapped in chains and carrying a new born baby. She looks at me in terror and then at the baby in my hands in surprise before 'tutting' and shaking her head.

"You're holding him all wrong." She tells me and I scowl at her.

"It's a girl." I snap and she just shrugs.

"You're holding her all wrong then." She tells me and I huff as I hear Sam cackle behind me. She walks a bit in and closes the door behind her before holding her baby closer to her body. "I'm guessing you want me to feed her?"

"Yes please." I say and she raises and eyebrow at my politeness before walking slowly over and handing Sam her baby before taking mine, I mean uh... the one that I found away from me. She gets out her breast and I turn away out of politeness, slapping Sam's head as he stares. "Don't stare Sammy."

"It's Sam." He mumbles out before turning around.

"I thank you for doing this, but I beg of you not to tell anyone about her." I say out loud, still not looking at the woman but I can almost feel her smile.

"Of course not your majesty, only every angel slave there is." I chuckle at her comment before turning around as she is slowly covering herself up with her rags. She hands the baby back to me, putting it in the right position before looking at me in the eye.

"Call me Dean." I tell her. "I think I'm going to be needing you a lot over the next year or so." She smiles back and nods.

"My name is Amelia your majesty and I would be happy to help." With that she turns to take her baby back off Sam who is tightly pulling at his hair and walking out of the chambers, curtseying slightly as she went.

"What a lovely woman." I say happily and Sam rolls his eyes as he rubs his sore head where the baby pulled his hair. I bounce on my feet with the child in my arms and finally she is drifting off the sleep happily. "Aww, look at her Sammy, she's so cute."

"Oh my Lucifer, Dean. You're so maternal." Sam laughs and I just shrug and ignore his comment. Maybe I was maternal; I've never seen anything so damn cute in all my life. Except for Castiel of course but I wasn't thinking about that at the present time. "You need to get her a crib Dean, she can't sleep in your arms all night."

"Yes she can." I say firmly and Sam shakes his head.

"No Dean, she can't. Plus don't you have a meeting soon?" He asks me and I grimace at him slightly.

"Ergh fine, you take her and I'll find a crib for her to sleep him. Stay with her while I'm in the meeting as well."

"I'm not a babysitter Dean!" He exclaims and I shoot him a scolding look for being so loud.

"You better not be. You sit on this baby and I will kill you." I tell him before handing him the baby and walking out of my chambers to go down to the carpenters. When I enter I ask for what I need before he bows and sets to work straight away, dropping everything he is doing just for me. I tell him I will be back within the hour to pick it up and he bows at me again before I pay him and walk out of the shop. I run back up to the castle and enter the meeting just in time where Crowley and my father are sat.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Crowley smiles at me grimly and I bow to him before bowing to my father also as a sign of respect. I then sit down on Crowley's right hand side and the meeting begins. However my head is not really in it and I'm just twitching impatiently the whole time that it is going on. Finally after what seems like five hours Crowley calls the meeting to and end and I rush back out of the castle to go back to the carpenters where the crib is waiting for me. I thank the man and carry it back up to the castle with ease. Angel slaves and demons are looking at me strangely as I carry the crib through the courtyard and through the castle but I decided to just ignore them all and take it straight to my chambers where Sam was still sat, cuddling the little girl I put the crib down and rush around collecting a bunch of blankets and quilts and pillows for her before pushing them all into the crib and looking at Sam proudly.

"Tadaa!" I say, smiling broadly and Sam just rolls his eyes before getting up and trying to put the baby in the crib. "I wanna do it!" I tell him and he hands me her to gently put her down in the newly forged crib. I stand over it and watch her sleep with a certain calmness coming over me.

"We should name her Dean." Sam says suddenly making me snap out of my trance.

"Name her? Why should we name her? We can just call her baby girl." I say, cooing at the curly black haired beauty in her sleep.

"She will grow up one day Dean, and I no one comes to claim her then she will be yours. You also need to figure out what you're going to tell everyone." I grimace slightly as I try and come up with a solution to the predicament.

"Oh I got it! I had a mistress." I tell him and he cocks his head slightly.

"That's your business not mine." He snorts and I sigh and roll my eyes.

"No Sammy, I didn't really have a mistress. I can just tell everyone I had a mistress and she got pregnant but didn't want the child so she left it with the slaves downstairs. I can get Amelia to say she found her when she was doing her morning rounds." Sam nods slightly and smiles.

"Sounds like a good plan but that would mean your so called child is a bastard."

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" I gasp, pressing my hand to my heart in shock. "Don't you dare talk about baby girl that way!"

"Dean, that's what an illegitimate child is. A bastard. I'm not insulting her!" He defends himself as I glare at him for calling baby girl a bastard. "So that also means that people are going to try and kill her."

"No." I gasp.

"Yes." Sam says sadly, nodding his head.

"Well, not if I kill them first." I smile happily and say casually as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Ain't that right baby girl! I'm going to kill every son of a bitch that comes near you. I am." I say in a baby voice and Sam groans loudly.

"Oh my Lucifer, what has happened to you?"

"I'm a papa Sammy." I giggle and he walks away from me, muttering under his breath. "I'm a father."

***

I got woken up during the night by loud screams coming from the cot. I groan and roll out of bed, crawling over to the screaming crib and bending over it to see baby girl crying her little eyes out. I glare at her slightly as there is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I shout and a demon official enters, looking befuddled.

"Sire, I believe a baby is crying in your room!" He explains and I nod at him and look back at baby girl

"Yeah, I don't know how to get her to shut up." I say as he walks over to me and looks down at the little girl in the crib.

"Wherever did you get it?" He asks me and I scowl at him.

"Not it Azazel, HER. And she's mine of course." He looks at me in surprise and I just shrug. "I had a mistress and she had a baby. She couldn't cope with her so she left her here and now I'm looking after her."

"How do you know she is in fact yours, Sire?" Azazel says sceptically.

"Because she looks like her mother." I lie smoothly, not looking back up at him but instead getting baby girl out of her cot and rocking her gently backwards and forwards. "I would like you to go downstairs to the slaves and collect a woman slave names Amelia. Now Azazel." I add when he just stands there looking dumbfounded. He scurried off and while he is away and change baby girls nappy which is already getting easier even though it still stinks and carry on rocking her backwards and forwards. Azazel soon come back with Amelia and I give her pointed look and she nods.

"Get out Azazel, give the woman some privacy." I say to him, dragging him out with me as Amelia starts to get her breast out once again. I stand in the hallway with Azazel and am prepared for any questions he may ask.

"Who found her?" He asks.

"Amelia."

"What was your mistresses name?"

"Victoria."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone." I tried keeping the answers as short as possible and try not to exaggerate them too much as I know I lie can get out of hand if one does this.

"So she's definitely yours?"

"Yes."

"Sire, I hate to say this but your daughter may be in real danger. Especially if the wrong people find out about her. They will send assassins on to kill her."

"I'm aware of the situation Azazel but she is with me and no harm will come to her. Will you protect her like you protect me?" I ask it in an extremely formal way so I know I can get his word on protecting her and not being one of the demons that would try and murder her. He stands up straighter and bows down low to me.

"I will protect her with my life your majesty." I smile at him broadly and clap him on the shoulders before walking back into the chambers just as baby girl is finishing off her meal.

"How is she doing?" I ask Amelia worriedly and she turns to smile at me.

"She's doing just fine your majesty. Very healthy baby indeed."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?" I say cautiously, taking baby girl out of Amelia's hands and looking at her seriously. She nods and perks an eyebrow up curiously. "I was wondering, if anybody asks that you say you found her at the doorstep of the angel courtyard while you were doing your daily run?"

"Of course your majesty." She bows again and I open the door for her to leave my chambers. When she is gone I thank Lucifer that angels don't try and get involved in other people's business because I don't know what I would have told her if she asks me where I really got the baby from. No one must know that I actually found her, no one at all.

I look at baby girl with love and affection and smile so brightly. Broader then I have done in such a long time as my heart fills with love for the beautiful baby in my arms. I had to think of a name for her and right on the spot, just there I thought of one that fit her perfectly. This little girl brought love back into my heart so I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Valentina."


	22. Chapter 22

Cas (POV)

"I DON'T CARE! KILL THEM ALL!" I scream at my advisors who had brought in demons for questioning. It had been two weeks since my daughter went missing and I was going crazier and crazier by the minute. I had almost every single angel in the kingdom out looking for her and I now had called on Crowley to let him know that I couldn't carry on with the war. My people weren't happy about it but I didn't really care to be honest because getting my daughter back was the single most important thing in my life right now.

"Yes sire."

“Actually, let me kill them.” I smile appears on my face as fear sets in the angels eyes. “This is going to be so much fun.”

"And where is Crowley?" I add, hissing slightly and they look at each other, scared out of their wits before shaking their heads.

"We don't know sire."

"Find him." I order harshly before sitting down on my throne and twiddling my angel blade in my hand. Within moments they came back and said that Crowley had arrived and I waved them to bring him in. 

"What is it Castiel?" Crowley asks, smirking slightly.

"I'm calling off the war." His smirk grew slightly as he stood casually looking at his fingernails.

"Oh so soon? But we were just getting started."

"I need to-" I stop myself, not wanting to tell him about my daughter’s disappearance as then it would give him the chance to try and find her instead and I couldn’t risk having him find her before I could.

“You need to…?” He drags out the word sarcastically and I shrug my shoulders.

“It’s none of your business.” I snap and the corners of his mouth tips up.

“Oh I think I already know… I heard about your dead wife and your missing child from a few spies of mine.” He glare up at him, anger fuming through my body as I spring up out of my throne and hold the angel blade to his throat. For a moment he looks genuinely scared before I tell him to leave the angel kingdom and not dare try and find my daughter. He lets out a breath of relief as I take the blade away from his neck and scurries on the throne room as quickly as possible. He was lucky that I let him go because I was angry enough that I could have killed him there and then. The reason why I didn’t kill was because I knew that if I did Dean would have to get involved. He would probably become the next king of the demons and have to go to war against me. The shred of love I had left in me was for him and my little girl, wherever she may be.

Dean (POV)

The whole kingdom now knew about Valentina. There was uproar and outrage as well as gladness and happiness for a heir to the throne. Everyone now knew about Anna betraying me about being an angel and they all also knew that I would never go for another woman again so this was the only way that there would be an heir to the throne unless Sam got married to a nice demon woman and produced one… which was unlikely.

Once people started knowing about Valentina the more assassins were sent to the castle to kill her. All of them so far got caught straight away and sentenced to death but I knew it was only a matter of time before one actually got into my chambers and tried killing her. That time was coming close, I could almost feel it.

***

I had just put Valentina down for her nap when I heard it. There was a tapping noise in my walls so I quickly decided to hide, ready to pounce on the assassin that came into my room. The tapestry ripped open as a demon all in black stalked out of it and rolled towards the cot. He got out a long blade and looked down at baby girl, his eyes black as night. I quickly hurried out of my hiding place and in one quick movement I severed his head from his body with my own long blade, it falling to the floor and rolling off slightly. I picked up Valentina who had sensed the presence of the demon and begun crying and cradled her in my arm before picking up the head with my other hand. I carried both the baby and the head down the halls and towards the great hall were all my courtiers were placed. I slammed open the door and held the head up in front of everyone, fury fuming in my eyes.

“THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF ANYMORE ASSASSINS COME. I WILL KILL EVERY LAST MOTHERFUCKING ONE OF THEM. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” I shout at them all as they all look on in shock, pride and horror at the dead head in my arms. “If I also find out who is sending these assassins, I will kill them also and it will not be as quick and painless as this fellow had it, trust me on that one.” I had lowered my voice for extra effect and people gulped and nodded at me as I slam the head on the floor. “Send someone up to clear the damn body out of my room.”

I see a couple of angels running towards my chambers and I know that the body will be cleared in a matter of minutes. I give my courtiers one last glare before slowly making my way towards me room once again, wanting to put Valentina back for her nap.

Cas (POV) 2 years later

I could hear them all talking about me. I could hear them all whispering things behind their hands but I didn’t care. I didn’t care if they thought I was going mad because maybe I was. I had been searching for my daughter for two whole years, my whole body ached for her and I was so busy looking for her that I barely showered or shaved. Two year old bags had formed under my eyes and I was so weary. Oh so weary.

“Cas?” Gabriel asks, coming into my study where I now slept. I looked up at him sadly and drank down some whiskey to make me forget my sorrows. “Are you okay?”

“No.” I reply back honestly.

“Well, the good news is every single demon in the world is now terrified of you.” Gabriel says, trying to look on the bright side of life. I give him an unsuccessful smile before pouring myself another glass of whiskey.

“I’m never going to find her Gabriel.” My voice cracks slightly, tears brimming in my eyes like they do almost every day. “She’s probably already dead.”

“Don’t think like that brother.” He comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. “Is there anything that may make you feel any better?”

“No.”

“What about Dean Winchester?” Gabriel asks out of the blue and I look up at him.

“Dean Winchester? I haven’t heard that name in almost three years.” I say, smiling slightly. It was the first smile I had let out since before Leliel’s death all those years ago. “He wouldn’t want to see me.”

“I could call for him Cas.” Gabriel says seriously. “I mean it.” I shake my head however, sniffing slightly.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea. He told me he never wanted to see me again and who can blame him. I should have stayed with him and ran away with him when I had the chance.”

“Maybe he would want to see you. You never know.” Gabriel shrugs, smiling slightly. “Well, whether you want to or not I’m going to bring him here. So you better shave up.” He winks at me as he walks out of my study, thinking back on the times me and Dean used to be together… oh how long ago the seemed, when everything was almost so simple. I had a wife, I was king, all I needed to do was pretend to be a slave. No big deal at all.

Dean (POV)

“Dada! Dada!”

“No baby, it’s Dean! Not Dada!” I tell her but she just carried on saying ‘dada’ whatever that meant.

“Dada.”

“Valentina, it’s either father or Dean! Not dada!”

“Dada.” She says more aggressively this time, stamping her little foot and I laugh and shake my head at her.

“You crazy little girl!” I say, standing up and picking up as I did so, swinging her around so she screamed and laughed. I smiled like crazy at her laugh and pecked her nose. “Time for bed.”

“No!”

“Yes!” We have this argument almost every single night. I tell her to go to bed, she tells me ‘no’ I say yes. She says no and so on.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Val, if you don’t go to bed, Dada is going to eat you.” She drops her mouth in shock as I put three fingers up. “Three.” She backs away from me. “Two.” She jumps a bit on her feet. “ONE!” She squeals as I run after her, pretending to fall over as I do so.

“DADA NO!”

“DADA YES!” I laugh as I pick her up and place her in her cot. She gives me an adorable lip pout and I just pout back before kissing her on the head, laying her down and trying to walk out of the room.

“Wayward son! Wayward son!” She shouts and I sigh as I walk back to the cot.

“Do you really need me to sing you that lullaby again?” I ask her and she nods her head, smiling brightly. “Oh fine!”

She falls asleep midway during the lullaby and I finally tiptoe off towards the great hall where I had work to do. I couldn’t do it in my study anymore because that had been turned into a bedroom for Valentina. I sat down at a desk at the side of the hall and began writing an official letter of some kind to my father. I had given the room beside mine to Amelia who had helped me with Valentina for over two years now. She was the one that woke up in the middle of the night to feed her but I did everything else for her. I changed her and played with her, I bathed her and because her hair was growing so long now I even brushed it for her. I actually counted her as my daughter and sometimes that I forget that I just found her near a river. I couldn’t believe that anyone would want to give this child up.

“A Gabriel of the angels here to see you sire.” A guard comes in and says formally. Apparently the war was called off two years ago but I never did find out the reason why. Nowadays I was just focused on running my kingdom and keeping my demons as happy as possible. I hadn’t met an angel since Castiel left!

“Send him in.” I say to the guard, smiling slightly before getting up to greet the golden angel. He comes in and walks straight over to me. I hold out a hand to shake it but instead he hugs me tightly and my eyebrows raise slightly.

“Boy have I missed you.” Gabriel says, grinning slightly.

“And I you, Gabriel.” I say, nodding at the guard for him to leave. I was perfectly safe with this angel. “What can I do for you? I think Sam is in his chambers.” I wink at him slightly and he coughs awkward and looks down.

“Ah no, I came for you actually.”

“I’m flattered.” I laugh but he shakes his head.

“Will you go and see Castiel?” His question shocked me and the smile slid quickly from my face as I breathed out heavily.

“W-what?” I stutter out and he just sighs and shrugs.

“I can’t tell you why but, he needs you.”

“I can’t g-“

“Listen, I know you’re busy and I know you said that you never wanted to see him again but he’s an emotional wreck. I don’t know if you know but Leliel died a few years back and-“

“Leliel died? How?” I ask but he shakes his head.

“I can’t tell you that either. I’m not meant to mention anything but if you went to see him I’m sure that it would make him a little better you know….” I bite my lip and place both my hands behind my head turning away from him. “Please Dean, just once will do.”

“I don’t know…” I contemplate but he spins me back around and gives me a pleading look.

“Dean, I hate to see my brother like this. He truly loved you at one point and I think a part of him still does and I know you do as well so just come. Even if it’s just for one night. I’ll fly you there and back so we don’t have to ride for weeks on end with horses.” I was thinking about Valentina but she has lasted longer without me before. I had to go away for two weeks at one point and I remember missing her that much that I even came back earlier. This was different though. This was Castiel.

“Alright, I’ll go.” I say, nodding my head and Gabriel’s face breaks out into a huge smile as he hugs me.

“Now?”

“Okay. Just give me two moments.” I tell him as I walk back to my chambers to tell Amelia that I won’t be here in the morning. She just nods at me and smiles before I walk back out her room and back towards Gabriel who is tapping his foot impatiently.

“Christ, take your time.” I roll my eyes at him and walk out of the castle with him.

“Alright, let’s do this”

“Hell yeah! Let’s go get you LAID!”

“What?”

“Nothing.”


	23. Chapter 23

Cas (POV) 

I had bathed and i had shaved and right now i was pacing my study, almost pulling my hair out in frustration of waiting for my stupid brother to return with my stupid not-so-much lover. I heard footsteps slowly tap tap tap up the stairs and my breathing hitched as i tried to be somewhat cool about the whole situation, leaning against the doorframe and looking at my study door that was so closed to opening. I bit my lip seductively but i decided against that as i probably looked like a tool. The door was opening slolwy and i honestly didn't know what to do with myself. Oh my God, i was so nervous.

"Your Majesty, we have some more information on- what are you doing?" I had resulted into leaning on the doorframe with my coat handing off my shoulder. ABORT ABORT MISSION! I straightened up and coughed awkwardly, avoiding the angel's gaze.

"Nothing. What did you want?" I snap at him, making him flinch backwards slighty.

"Erm, i was just saying that we have some more information on what killed Leliel. We think that someone might have set a troll on her and then took the body away afterwards." He told me and i frowned.

"But why would they take the body? And who would do that?"

"We don't actually think that they set the troll on her to kill her, we believe that they wanted to kill the baby." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth annoyingly and started pacing the room.

"But they couldn't kill her.. so they waited until Leliel was dead to take the baby and..." I choked on my words slightly and looked down at my hands, tears springing to my eyes.

"Maybe so Sire, but she could still be alive." He tells me hopefully as i breathe deeply and shake my head.

"Sometimes i feel like i can sense her, like she is talking to me or trying to find me. I sense when she is upset and even when she is joyful. I believe that she is still alive but... how do we find her?" I speaking more to myself now, mumbling out who would want the baby. Who would want my daughter? My enemies, obviously. Crowley? I don't think so, he was too clever for that. He would know that he would be the first person i would go after... but i wouldn't put it past him.

"I want you to go to King Crowley's Castle, unnannounced but also repectively. I will sign a document to say that we would like to search the castle grounds and rooms for any sign of a two year old child. Any child of this age will be checked for angel bloodline and if it matched with mine-" I cut my hand and pour some blood into a flask for him to take. "-I want you to bring the child back home." The angel nods and bows slowly before walking out of the room and leaving me alone once again to my thoughts. I sit down on the mattress i've lain out for myself in my study and put my head in my hands. I didn't hear the door opening or the person coming into my study. I felt someone kneel down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder and quickly looked up to find him knelt there, looking at me with a sad smile.

"Hello you." He says softly and my lip trembles as i collapse into his arms, pulling him in close to me as i start sobbing into his chest. "Shhh, Cas. It's okay." He whispers gently as i cling to his shirt. I don't know why i was breaking down now, i suppose it was because i hadn't seen him in so long and with everything that had happened i just couldn't keep it in any longer. I had been sad, i had been angry and now i just felt empty.

"Dean, i don't know what to do!" I cry as he rubs my back and sits down next to me, pulling my head down to rest on his lap like a child as he plays with my hair and keeps rubbing my back. After a few minutes i had finally calmed down so i sat up and rubbed the tears away from my eyes, staring into space. Dean didn't speak, he didn't need to and he knew that. I supposed he knew about Leliel's death and my daughters disappearance so i didn't need to talk to him about it... he already knew. 

We sat in complete silence, both of us staring into space as we just sat in each others company. Finally i turned to face him, looking at him properly for the first time in years. He looked almost older and wiser then ever, like something in his life had drastically changed. There were bags under his eyes and stubble on his face but he still looked happy, and he still looked handsome. I suppose he could be an old decrepid man and still look handsome. I made myself smile by thinking this and he raised an eyebrow as i just smiled studidly at him.

"What are you smiling at you weirdo?" He asks, letting his own smile slip onto his lips.

"Nothing." I say, looking away from him slightly as i stand up and go over to the balcony and open the doors. Dean follows me outside and we stand looking out at the view. "Anything new?" I ask and he chuckles slightly.

"It's been two years Castiel, of course there is something new."

"Alright, i was only asking." I say, rolling my eyes slightly and looking at him. "I meant what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Well, i have been keeping myself busy due to you calling off the war." He tells me and i nod my head. We stand side by side looking out onto the angel kingdom and somewhere along the lines his hand moves across to mine, linking them together. Touching each other for the first time in years.

***

"I haven't been in here since Leliel died." I tell him outside my chambers, looking at the door sadly.

"We don't have to go in." He tells me but i shake my head.

"No, it's time that i started living my life back to normal again. I need to get back into the routine of things." I say and he smiles and reaches out to open the door. We walk in and i look around, a flood of memories washing over me like tsunami. I bit back a sob and put on a brave face as i walked through my chambers until i got to the bedroom and placed a hand on one of the bed posts, leaning on it slihtly until i put my forehead against it. I felt Dean come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and kissing the side of my neck slightly. I sighed and turned to face him. This was it. This was the first time i was going to be able to kiss Dean Winchester again. He smiled as i leant forwards and he did the same. Both of us closing out eyes before our lips touched, sending shivers running through my whole body. Dean pressed harder against my lips and ran a tongue along my bottom one, begging me to grant me enterance. I brought my hands up to his head and tugged and pulled on his hair as i opened my mouth to let his tóngue slide in. He tugs on my waist to pull my body closer to his until literally every part of one another is touching the other. There is silence in the room and all that can be heard is the sound of heavy breathing through out noses and wet noises coming from out mouths.

He starts walking backwards, dragging me with him before pushing my backwards onto the bed and straddling my hips, holding my hands above my head and he keeps his lips attached to mine, sliding his tongue around my mouth greedily but tidily. He began slowly taking of my layers of clothing and i tried to fumble with his shirt but he had his hands held firmly above my head so i couldn't move them. He took of his own clothing swiftly, only unattaching our lips to pull his tunic off over his head before slámming them back down again. However he starts to move off my lips and down my neck and chest towards my abdomen and finally the tip of my cóck. I fall ridged at his touch as his moúth wraps around it, súcking and lícking greedily as if he's missed it all this time. He lícks from the báse back up to my tiíp making me moán gently and whímper when he removes his móuth and brings it back up again. 

"Súck these." He whispers before bringing three fíngers up to my mouth and i start lícking and súcking on them while he brings his other hand down to stóke his érection as i moísten up his fíngers. "Ready?" He asks and i nod my head and he takes his fíngers out of my móuth and pénetrates my hóle with them one, twísting and túrning them around insíde of me, making me gásp and móan.

"D-dean. Please!" I stutter out, biting down on my knuckles hard as my back archés off the bed. He slídes his fíngers back out of me and i whíne at the sudden loss. I look at him pleadingly and he just smiles back, cráwling above me and kíssing me softly. I hold onto the back of his head, wanting to táste every part of him in eagerness as he rumages around my móuth. He lifts my thighs up and positions himself, pressing himself against my hóle before slíding into my gently. My jaw clenches as i throw my head back slightly and he bites down on his lip hard muttering under his breath.

"F-fúck Cas, so tíght baby. So tíght for me." I gásp as he keeps going fúrther insíde of me until the báse of his cóck presses against my skín. He holds still for a second, leaning his forehead to rest on mine as we both gásp for breath. Then to my pure joy he starts moving his híps slowly backwards and forwards insíde of me, keeping his forehead on mine the whole time and looking into my eyes with adoration and love. I look back up at him in the same way, unable to shut my eyes or look away. Our bodíes move together and he pushes my whole bódy up with his híps, rockíng us gently. His cóck begins to press against my prostáte and i whine loudly, tíghtly shutting my eyes as my whole bódy quívers in pleásure. I hold onto his híps tightly, probably leaving a mark there but neither of us cared. He kept plúnging into that same spót over and over again, letting loud waíls out of his mouth as i tíghten around him. 

"I-i'm gonna-" I start but he cuts me off by kissing my roughly, making my lips swollén. My bódy starts shakíng violently before i finally start comíng over both our chésts with no mercy or control. I cry out in a long and suggestive móan until he ejéculates insíde of me, still keeping up his thrustíng motion as we slíp into our come down. All you can hear is out hot and heavy breaths and stícky soungs from where he is slowíng his híps down before finally pullíng out and collápsing on tóp of my swéaty body. 

"Oh Cas," He mumbles into my chest. "I've missed you so much baby." I hug him tightly and press a kiss onto the top of his head.

"Me too Dean." I close my eyes. "Me too."

***

Me and Dean are sat having breakfast at the table and chairs in my chambers. I keep looking up at him but looking away when he looks back at me. He's starting to get suspicious so he sighs and puts his fork down on the table.

"Was there something you wanted to say Cas?" He asks expectantly, smiling a little as my strange behaviour. I put my own fork down and look up at him, licking my lips slightly.

"Dean..."

"Yes Cas?" His smile widens as i take a deep breath.

"Is it too late to take you up on that offer of running away?" I ask him in a small voice and the smile drops from his face and his shoulder slump forwards.

"Oh Cas..." He says, resting his elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. I gulp slightly but don't take my eyes off him as i give him a sad look. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Like you're about to cry if i say no." He looks back up at me and shakes his head. "I can't Castiel. I have a kingdom and a dau-"

"I get it. I understand. I don't resent you for it i promise that because perhaps i should have taken you up on your offer a long time ago." He pushes his food away from him and gets up to walk over to me and behind me, pressing a kiss to my cheek and hugging my from behind. 

"I love you, understand that." He whispers and i nod my head. "I've said it before and i will say it again, if only we lived in another life eh? Where we could be together and not have anyone on our backs or kingdoms to run."

"I love you Dean." I choke out before turning my head to the side to kiss him. "I love you so much."


	24. Chapter 24

Cas (POV)

"Do you honestly have to go now?" I ask him sadly and he nods his head before standing next to Gabriel who was taking up back to his own kingdom in Lawrence. "Why now?"

"Because I've got things to do Cas, besides a little someone will be missing me." He smiles fondly and I snort

"Sam is probably celebrating, having parties with you not there." I laugh and he laughs himself before shaking his head.

"Not Sam, Cas! I mean-"

"We should go." Gabriel says quickly as Michael walks in, marching up to us. He looked like he had business on his mind so I nod and smile sadly once again at Dean, wishing that I could give him one last kiss before he leaves. He just nods at me and winks before grabbing onto Gabriel and swooping up into the air and disappearing out of sight. I sigh as I keep looking upwards even long after they are gone before Michael cleared his throat making me turn my attention on him.

"Your majesty, Crowley has asked for your company." He bows and I itch my eyebrow and nod my head absentmindly.

"Okay." I mumble before swooping up and out if the castle without another word, not even bothering to get anybody to come with me. There was no war now, what was the point in bringing guards when we were at peace with one another... For now.

***

"Hello Crowley." I say, acknowledging a nod in his direction. He looks up at me from his paperwork and returns the nod.

"Castiel. How are you?" He asks and I shrug.

"As well as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Listen, I heard about your daughters disappearance and I would like to announce that you have our help." Crowley says and I raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why would you want to help me?" I ask sceptically and he shrugs, smiling grimly.

"Call it, an alliance." He smirks and I grimace slightly.

"You realise that it was probably a demon that took her right?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I would rather kill one demon and have a whole angel army alongside me then keep that demon alive and feel your wrath." He replies truthfully and I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"You are as wise are you are old, your majesty." He just shrugs and we exchange pleasantries before I take off and he waves goodbye. Well that was a strange meeting.

Crowley (POV)

It was me that sent the troll on to kill Leliel, however when she battled it and succeeded over it I grew angry at the troll and dragged it's body away to shred it up and send it to it's own stinking family. However I did go back to check on Leliel and to my surprise she had given birth to the child I so hoped I would kill. I tried waiting until the right moment to grab the baby and run, so I went back to my men, ordering them around for a while. When I went back I had found Leliel dead and one of my men informed me that king Castiel was on his way. I didn't want to be around for that so I decided to look for the child instead. However when I got to the place where Leliel had given birth to the child, it was no where in sight.

I had spent months and months looking for that child so I could slaughter it but I found nothing, not a single trace of that snot nosed little baby anywhere. Then I found out that Castiel was tracking the person that took his child and I knew for a fact that I needed to get away so he wouldn't find me snooping around and get suspicious.

The reason why I had told Castiel I would help him was because his daughters disappearance was just as much a mystery to me then it was too Castiel. I wanted to actually find out who had taken the kings daughter, I wanted to congratulate them on their bravery and faithfulness to the demon kind but I also wanted to kill them for not bring the child to me. The demon would now not stand a chance with both mine and Castiel's army on his back.

Dean (POV)

Half a day later and Gabriel dropped me back in the courtyard of my castle. I smile at him and he pats me on the back.

"Best be off." He says before turning around but I stop him.

"Wait!" I shout and he turns around and looks at me in confusion. "Aren't you going to see Sam?" I ask him and he sighs before shrugging and nodding his head.

"I suppose I better." He mumbles out before walking into the castle without even bothering to look for any demons. I suppose the halt in the war four two years really cooled things off between angels and demons but I didn't expect it to last long. I shrug before walking quickly to the nursery that I had made for Valentina and opened the door quietly in case she was asleep. Instead she was playing with the main nurse, she was a demon and a drunk but she was good at her job also so I suppose I could turn a blind eye to her likeness for wine.

"Hello there princess!" I say loudly and the little curly black haired and blue eyes girl turned around excitedly and jumped up happily.

"DADA!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes at the nickname she had given me before striding over to her and picking her up easily and swinging her around making her squeal.

"How's my baby girl?" I asked, cuddling her close as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"Good." She replied simply, letting go of my neck and tapping my nose with her forefinger. He grin at her and kiss her nose before placing her back down on the floor.

"She been good?" I asked the nurse and she just shrugs and nods.

"As good as she'll ever be. Eating, playing, sleeping and pooping." I laugh at her comment before planting a kiss on my daughters head.

"Love you baby girl." I tell her

"Love you too dada." She replies, not looking up at me from the wooden toy angel she was playing with that I had carved and painted myself. I made it look like Castiel, painting in the blue eyes and black fluffy hair, I even included his large black wings and altogether id say it was a pretty good model of Cas. It was also Valentina's favourite toy, maybe it was because I made it but I couldn't help but think there was something more to her attraction with angels and her little toy version of Castiel.

Valentina (POV) *three years later* 5 Years Old

"Please can we go to the woods Marian?" I please my nurse as she pours another drink and rolls her eyes. "Please please please!" I give her my best Uncle Sammy look puppy doggy look and she gulps down her drink before picking up the bottle and wrapping it in brown paper.

"Alright, go tell his majesty." She grunts and i squeal as i run off to find dada. I find him in his study just down the hall with Uncle Sammy, talking about king stuff. Dada looks at me and then smiles birghtly before opening his arms wide to hug me. I run into his arms and he picks me up easily, putting me on his hip before kissing the top of my head.

"Hello Baby Girl." He says and i giggle before poking his nose.

"Hello Dada, hello Uncle Sammy."

"It's Sam, Valentina. Uncle Sam!" He exclaims with a hint of fondness in his voice. I look at Dada and he winks at me, smirking slightly. I giggle before jumping down of dada and going to uncle sammy.

"Okay, sorry uncle Sammy." I say before hugging his leg. I was only up to his waist but i loved how tall he was because sometimes he pretended to be a giant and i would be the princess locked in a tower but then i would grab a fake sword and kill him with it. It was my favourite game! He sighs and rolls his eyes before bedding down and kissing my cheek. "Dada, can i go to the woods." I ask dada, turning back to him after uncle sammy gives me a hug.

"Not on your own."

"I've already asked Marian, she says she will go if you say yes." I say, smiling broadly and battering my eyeslashes at father. 

"Okay, but remember-"

"Not too close to the border." I finish for him, giggle and running up to hug him around the middle. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I cry before skipping out of the room. I loved going into the woods, and i know father says not too close to the border but that's my favourite part. The border is where all the fairies are.

"YOU FIGHT THOSE FAIRIES VAL!" Dada shouts after me and i laugh at him from down the hall before going back to Marian.

"Dada says yes." I say happily, bouncing on the balls of my feet happily. She nods and grabs the basket she has prepared before beckoning me forwards and putting my warm red cloak on which had a lovely furry white hood. It was my favourite coat. 

"Alright, but remember to stay close." She tells me and i nod my head but i never do. She always just sits on the grass or on a tree stump drinking so i can do what i want in those woods. I normally go as far as right to the edge of the border and look at the angel kingdom. Sometimes when i squint my eyes on a clear day i can see the angel castle, big, white and beautiful! I wish i could go there one time and meet the king! Dada says he has met the king of the angel kingdom, a long time ago and he says he is really nice and handsome and he also says that he has the same coloured eyes as me which is blue! 

I hold onto Marian's hand firmly as she leads me out of the castle and helps me up onto my pony that i was learning to ride. It was a fun activity but i prefered killing uncle sammy when he pretends to be a giant or playing with the wooden angel that papa carved for me. It's my favourite toy and i brought it everywhere with me. To make sure i pat in the pockets of the cloak and sure enough i feel the wooden angel in my pocket for me to play with when we get to the woods. We start riding slowly there because dada says i'm not old enough to gallop yet but i am looking forward to doing so, apparently it is really fun but it also hurts your bottom. 

We got to the edge of the woods in about two hours and i quickly hurried in, leaving Marian behind to call after me. I stop beside where she normally sits in the woods and tap my food imaptiently as she slowly comes trudging up to me, putting a blacket on the ground and plomping herself down in it. I sit with her for a few minutes, knowing that she will only make me anyway before asking if i can go off (not too far) on my own for a while. She grunts and nods before laying back on the blanket and shutting her eyes, collecting in the heat from the sun. I hold back a giggle and quietly tip-toe out of sight, going towards the border. I knew it was wrong because my dada told me it was but i couldn't help but go near it. I smile as i approach the border and sit on the wall which seperates my daddy's kingdom to the angel kingdom, looking into the angel valley. I squint my eyes and smile as i see the highest point of the angel castle. I came here with my dada once and he told me that the highest point is where King Castiel's study was, where he paces and sometimes jumps off the balcony that is attatched to it and starts flying. 

Dada says that King's Castiels wings are the only one of its kind. He says that he is the only angel with pure black wings, and the only angel who's wingspan was over 12ft. Most angels have their wingspan at six feet per wing but apparently King Castiel's wingspan was seven or eight feet. It made me feel all warm inside when i thought about angels or King Castiel, i wasn't sure why but it made me feel safe that angels were in the world. Dada told me never to be scared of angels but instead to be wary of them. Never trust them until you know you can but oh how i wished i could meet one. It would be my dream. 

I get out my toy angel and hold it up next to the castle, pretending that the angel was flying off the peak of the castle and just floating around. I smile before looking around cautiously and slipping off the wall. I check on Marian to see that she is fast asleep before climbing up a tree and standing steadily on a branch. I breathe out heavily to calm down my beating heart before falling fowards off the branch. Time to fly.

Before i hit the ground my wings come sprouting out of my back and i swoop up just in time, giggling loudly as i do so before landing gracefully on the ground. Dada said that King Castiel was the only angel with black wings, but he didn't say anything about demons. My own wings were as black as night but i never got them out in front of my family or any other demons, i didn't want them to think i was weird. I had never seen another demon fly before so i didn't want to be the only one, i didn't want to be different. I wanted to be me, but i wanted to be accepted into my community. Dada didn't even know about my wings and i planned on keeping it that way for now. For some reason, within me i knew that i couldn't show him them. I just couldn't. I stroked my soft feathers, patting them down so they looked good before retracting them back into my back, shuddering slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

I first found out i had wings on my fifth birthday, so it was really really recently. There were aches in my back and suddenly feathers started pouring out of them. I couldn't let papa know so i hid the feathers in my bedroom, stuffing them under the mattress. Maybe it was because i liked angels so much that i started growing wings, or maybe it was because i wanted to grow wings so badly that it just happened. Yes, that was probably it.


	25. Chapter 25

Cas (POV) *a few months later*

I had lost all hope that i would find my daughter, there was no way on this earth that i could get to her. I had both angels and demons looking for her but still not one hint of her has propped up in these past almost 6 years now. I was so overcome with grief and anger that my own people were terrified of me. No demons hunted me now and no angel contradicted me. I would kill, hack and burn everything that would come into view but i didn't care, i was void of all emotion.

Gabriel thought that me seeing Dean all those years ago would help me but as a matter of fact they only made things worse. Seeing him and then losing him again just made me realise that i had nothing left in this god forsaken world. I could fly but I didn't feel like it so instead I march out if my study and towards the stables where I ready my horse. Gabriel ran up to me but I ignored him, I've been ignoring him a lot more lately - not wanting to speak about the past as I wallow in self-pity towards the future. I saddle my horse and hop on without a word to Gabriel or anybody else and start riding towards the border where I knew I would find some demons and be able to revert my anger unto them.

I ride for days and days until I reach the edge of the woods in which I loved so much. Rather then riding in, I hopped off of my horse and walked steadily into the woods; admiring the trees and the flowers as I walked, the snow that had set on them looked perfect. I see the lake that I had seen oh so long ago and walk towards the bank, looking in. The water was not cold enough for it to have been freezed and I hoped for the mermaid, I forget her name now, to come up to the bank and greet me but all I get is silence back. I sigh and sit down, running my finger along the water which sends ripples along the surface. Suddenly I get this overwhelming sensation inside me, something that makes me want to keep moving further into the woods. I get up but my feet don't move, as if they are afraid of what is in these woods. I gasp as the feeling gets stronger, something or someone is drawing me towards them so I clutch to the hilt of my sword which is places firmly in it's sheaf and descend further into the woods carefully, looking around suspiciously in case anyone jumps out at me. I get closer to the border and look around, leaning against the stone wall that separates my kingdom from Dean's. My heart tugs again, telling me to walk along the border, towards something that I had no idea what. I run my hand along the cold wall as I walk slowly towards my destination, keeping one hand on the hilt of my sword at all times.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I heard somebody singing; a nursery rhyme that I sung for my little girl when she was still in Leliel's stomach.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree.

Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three.

I walk towards the sound of the song and stop when I see a little girl in a red cloak sitting atop the border wall, playing with a toy happily. When she sees my approach she stops singing and gasps before hopping off the wall and backing away from me.

"Don't be afraid." I find myself saying to the little girl who was cowering away from me. "I won't hurt you." Her eyes are wide and bright, she doesn't look scared, just wary of me. She was probably a young demon child who was rebelling against her parents about coming to the edge of the border. She looks me up and down and her eyes slowly drift to the hilt of my sword. I look down at it and slowly unsheaf it and she backs away from me. I put an arm up in defeat and slowly lower the sword to the ground before approaching the little girl.

"See, i'm unarmed now." I tell her, smiling slightly and her shoulders seem to relax slightly. She looks up into my eyes and i see they are vivid blue, they are beautiful and contrast stupendously against the frosty snow that is lying on the ground and trees. "What is your name?" I ask her carefully but she just shakes her head and bites he lip before squeaking something out.

"I'm sorry, i didn't catch that." I say, keeping my voice as gentle as possible.

"Valentina." She tells me and i smile lightly.

"You have a beautiful name, my dearest one." I say and she smiles shyly and blushes down at the ground, letting her long black curly hair fall in front of her face. "My name is Castiel." She looks up at me quickly, her eyes wide in shock and her lips parted slightly before they break into a huge smile.

"You're the king of angels." She whispers out and i chuckle and nod. 

"Yes, i am." I say, leaning against the cold wall, looking down at the girl on the other side. "I rule the angel kingdome, just a while back from here." I point behind me and she nods her head enthustatically. 

"Yes i know, sometimes on a clear day i can see your castle and i love looking at it. Sometimes when i squint my eyes, i can almost see you jumping out of your balcony and flying!" She exclaims all in one breath and i raise an eyebrow at her.

"Who told you about that balcony?" I ask her but not unkindly, just curiously.

"My papa says he knows you. He says that he has been up there before and used to speak with you and walk with you and do other things but he won't tell me what." She giggles and i look at her even more curiously.

"Who is your father?" I ask her but before she can answer someone calls her name in the distance. She looks behind her and sighs before looking back at me.

"I have to go now." She says sadly and i smile at her and nod in understanding. "Will you come again?" She asks and i chuckle low.

"Perhaps."

"Oh please do Castiel! I would love to see you again, i have so many questions!" She exclaims.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" 

"Oh indeed! I am ever so curious about the angels. Will you come again?"

"I will." I say before i can stop the words slipping out of my mouth. I don't know what made me agree on meeting her again, something inside me just wanted to see her again but i had no idea what it was. Before i knew it she was running off, backwards so she could look at me and wave before turning around and disappearing behind the trees. For the first time in years and years i had felt a calmness settle over me, something that hadn't occured since before the day i lost Leliel and my daughter. My heart twanged when i thought of my little girl, i knew now that i would never see her again. I sigh and turn away from the border, walking back out of the woods and towards my white horse that had waited from me beside the forest. I stroke its mane and put my forehead on his hard head, closing my eyes.

"I want to know who killed my family, angelis." I say to my horse, or more to myself. "I need to find them, i need to kill them. What should i do?" I straightned up and coughed slightly before shaking my head. "Look at me, i'm going crazy. Speaking to a horse? What next, hugging a troll?"

I climb back up onto the saddle and ride back home to my kingdom. It takes me three whole days to get there and when i do i realise that i hadn't had the little girl out of my head the entire ride home. She was constantly there, not so much her face but more the bright red cloak and those stunning blue eyes of hers.

Valentina (POV) 

"Daddy's busy sweetheart." Daddy says to me, not looking up from his papers.

"But i saw an angel daddy!" I cry excitedly, jumping up and down. He looks up at me quickly and frowns and this is when i realise my mistake.

"Where were you for you to see an angel?" He asks me and i gulp.

"I was in the woods papa." 

"Where abouts in the woods? No where close to the border i hope!" I shake my head drastically and look at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not daddy, i promise i would never do that! But i did see an angel, he spoke to me!" I giggled and he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? And what did this angel say?" He asked, an amused glint in his eyes which told me that he probably didn't believe me.

"He told me that he wasn't going to hurt me. He asked for my name and i told him. Then he told me his name!" Daddy rolls his eyes at me and smiles in adoration before getting up and walking over to me, leaning down to look at me.

"And what was this angels name, princess?" He asks me in a soft voice and i huff.

"His name is Castiel! The king papa! The king of the angels." Dada's eyes narrowed slightly and he bit the inside of his cheek hard.

"Castiel hm? Why would the king of the angels be walking around the border?"

"I don't know Dada, i didn't get round to asking him that. We didn't speak much but he was just as beautiful as you described! He said that we could meet again!" I cried excitedly and jumped up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Val, that angel wouldn't hurt you but i don't want you to see him again, okay? As fantastic as he is, he is also very dangerous and he is a very powerful being."

"But daaaaaa!" I shout and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Val, but i don't want you going into them woods anymore. It was lucky that you met Castiel but if it was any other angel you could have been killed! No more going into the woods, do you understand?" He says in a strict tone of voice and i pout my lip but nod my head. I could feel tears welling up but i didn't want dada to see my cry so i turned around and ran off away from him. He shouted for me to come back but i ignore him, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. The woods was the only place where i could go to be alone, everywhere else in the castle was guarded or had rowdy people in every room. 

I wasn't going to listen to father, i was going to carry on going into those woods. However the only problem was, how could i get out of the castle without being noticed. I would need Marian to escort me, perhaps i could lie to her when she tells me to go ask dada and tell her he had said yes. Yes, that is exactly what i was going to do. No one could stop me from going into those woods, not a single soul. I would see Castiel again, i wanted so much to see him again. The real life king of the angels had come to speak to me, i felt so important all of a sudden. I smiled through my tears as i came up with the decision that next week i would go back into the woods and hopefully the beautiful angel man would be there.


	26. Chapter 26

Val (POV)

A few months later and I had already met Castiel a few other times. Every time he would talk to me about the angels and tell me new and interesting things about them and their wings and how they went about their day to day lives. He or I would always have to leave mid-conversation however because one of his men or my nanny would call one of us to go back. I wasn't scared or embarrassed of him anymore; in fact I really enjoyed his company. He was one of those beings that brought you calmness and happiness by just being in their presence which is probably one of the main reasons why I enjoyed speaking to him so much. I never talked about myself because I was too interested in what he had to say to even bother talking about my boring princess life, I just enjoyed sitting on the wall and listen to him talk. Sometimes when I look at him while he is speaking I can picture my father, talking about his time before he had me, almost nostalgic in a sense.

Today was my 7th birthday and my papa had said that he had something for me so I was now on my way to go and see him, trudging down the hall as I go towards my father’s study. I was getting impatient because I had told Castiel it was my birthday today, making sure he knew to come on this day to see me because that would be the best birthday present ever, getting to listen to another one of his stories. I knock on his door politely before I enter and smile at him shyly as I walk in. He smiles back when he sees me and comes waltzing over to pick me up and hug me, swinging me around before putting me back down on the floor.

"Happy birthday baby girl." He says, walking over to his desk and picking up a present that was wrapped in paper. He hands it to me and I rip it open before looking at the velvet box.

"What is it dada?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He tells me I blush before opening the box carefully and peering inside. I gasp slightly when I see a beautiful blue necklace inside, one that had the same colour as my eyes. I pick it out of the box and look at it with wide eyes, holding it carefully in my hands. “It was your mothers.” Was all father had said to me, not elaborating but just letting me know that I finally had something that belonged to my mother.

“I would have given it to you sooner but I was afraid you might lose it. Seven is an important age for an angel and seen as you love angels so much I thought I would wait until now to give it to you.” Dada smiled at me as he carefully plucked the necklace out of my hands and told me to turn around so he could put it on my neck. When he had fastened it I turned back around to look at him, smiling hugely at him at he tapped my nose. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you.” I whisper, looking down at the necklace and he nods. “You know because it’s my birthday…?”

“Y-e-e-s-s.” He says, dragging out the word suspiciously as I scruff the floor with my shoe.

“Please can I go to the woods?” I give him my best puppy dog look, the one that Uncle Sammy had taught me and he laughs and scratches his eyebrow thoughtfully.

“Alright then.” He says, nodding his head and smiling. I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck before kissing his cheek and then running off, going to find Marian so she can take me. Before I knew it we were on our way towards the woods and hopefully Castiel would already be there.

***

I run off from Marian the minute she sits down and towards the border where I normally meet Castiel. I am disappointed to find that he is not yet there and sigh as I sit on the wall and wait for him, playing with the necklace around my neck. I itch my back annoying and grumble something inaudible out before I let them rip out of my dress. I take the necklace off my neck and hold it up towards the sun which makes it glitter in the sunlight, making it look even more beautiful then when I first saw it. I couldn’t believe that it was actually my mother’s necklace. I wish I knew her, I wish I knew what she was and who she was. Maybe she was an angel and that was the reason why I had wings. I stretched them out a bit and looked at them, smiling at how they had gotten a little bit bigger then when I had last spread them out like this. Suddenly I hear a gasp from the trees and I quickly spin around to see where and who it had come from.

Castiel walks out from behind a tree, looking at my wings with his lips parted and eyes wide. He then looks at the necklace in his hands and shakes his head, tearing up a bit before looking into my eyes. I gulp and quickly try and hide my wings from him but he steps forwards quickly as I back away from him.

“Wait.” He whispers out, his voice choking slightly. I don’t say anything but just look at him frightened, wondering what he would do to a demon that had wings. “Y-you have black wings.”

“Y-yes.”

“Valentina.” He looks at me in shock and my eyebrows burrow slightly in confusion. “Where did you get that?”

“This?” I hold the necklace up and he nods his head slightly. “My father gave it to me, said that my mother had given it to me.”

“Leliel.” He says and I tilt my head slightly and squint my eyes.

“What?”

“The necklace, it is Leliel’s. S-she, she was my wife but she died after having a child and then the child went missing.” He looks into my eyes again but what he is saying didn’t really make any sense. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been with daddy.”

“He’s not your real daddy Valentina, I am.” He says quickly and I look at him angrily before backing away from him.

“Daddy has been very kind to me, Castiel.” I snap at him, “He is my daddy.”

“What is his name? Where do you live?” He asks me calmly, his eyes boring right into my soul. My lip trembles but I don’t answer him, instead I just point to where the demon castle is, towards the black tower peaking above the trees. “Dean.” Castiel whispers out and I look at him quickly.

“That’s my daddy.” I say quietly and he lets out a loud sob before bringing his hand to his mouth and keeling over slightly as if he is about to be sick. “Are you okay?” He shakes his head and holds out his hand for me to take.

“How would you like to come and stay with me for a while?” He whispers and my eyes go wide before I look towards his castle in the distance.

“For real?” I say excitedly and he nods his head seriously. “Of course! I would need to ask my daddy first though, maybe you can ask him instead! He said he knew you once, and perhaps he will say yes to you!”

“You don’t need to ask him Valentina, I will just take you to my castle and then fly over to Dea- your father.” He spits out the word which confuses me slightly but I shrug it off. “-and tell him where you are, he will be okay with it.” I look up at him innocently and a large smile appears on my face as I nod my head and grab his hand with mine. He breathes in deeply and looks at me with an emotion I had only seen once before in my father. Adoration and love.

“Hold on tight feathers.” He whispers as he swoops up into the air and towards his castle with speed I had never even thought possible. We landed on a balcony at the highest peak of the castle and Castiel unlocked the door with a swish of his fingers. There were two angels already in there and they looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he brought me in.

“Who’s this?” The shorter one with blonde hair asked, looking me up and down.

“This is Valentina. She is Leliel’s daughter, Gabriel.” He gave them a pointed look that I didn’t understand and their mouths dropped in surprise as they looked at me.

“How can you be sure?” The taller one asked, his hair was dark and his eyes were a greyish blue colour.

“She has black wings and her so called father gave her this necklace-“ he pointed to the necklace which was now reattatched to my neck, “-saying that it was her mothers, Michael.” He looks at them and nods as if to say something and they straighten up and nod back.

“Who’s her father?” Gabriel whispered, looking from me to Castiel and then back again.

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel growled out before stepping backwards, outside back on to the balcony. “Look after her.” With that he swooped off the balcony and back towards my home where I supposed he was going to speak to dada. Michael and Gabriel looked at each other before gulping and turning back to me.

“Hey little ‘un.” Gabriel says, walking over to me and smiling before crouching down low to my level and bopping my nose slightly which made me giggle. “I’m Gabriel and this is Michael but you can call him Mikey.”

“No you can’t.” Mikey said seriously and Gabriel and I chuckles.

“Yes you can, but I would ignore him because he’s a mean feathered freak.” I could already tell I was going to like it here.

Cas (POV)

My emotions were all over the place as I flew at top speed back to the demon kingdom, my large black wings flapping furiously as I swooped and ducked over the treetops and towards the looming black castle that had had my child hostage for all these years. I was angry, hurt and I felt so betrayed by the demon I had come to love. I was so ready to kill him and I smashed through the stained glass window, making the demons jump out of their skin as I plummeted down towards the ground and landed heavily, looking around the hall with flames in my eyes.

“WHERE IS THE KING?!” I scream at some demons and they yelp and hurry off quickly. After a few minutes of me scaring all the demons out of the great hall the double doors open and Dean comes hurrying out towards me, looking shocked and surprised to see me there.

“C-cas?” He whispers out, trying to stop a small smile slipping onto his face which angers me even more.

“You!” I march over to him and he looks at me confused where I grip his shirt tightly and push him against the wall with such furious anger that it knocks all the wind out of him with a big ‘ooof’. “How dare you!” I scream in his face and he looks around, terrified. Some guards and behind me, carrying long knives but they don’t really know what to do with themselves.

“Castiel, what are you-?”

“DON’T PRETEND YOU DON’T KNOW!” I scream at him, interrupting him mid-sentence. “You killed her! And you took my daughter and pretended she was your own!” My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence as Dean just looked at me in more confusion than ever.

“Cas, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says quickly, shaking his head.

“YOU KILLED MY WIFE, you killed her after she had given birth to my daughter and then you took my baby and you raised her to be a God forsaken demon! How could you do that to me? You ruined my life!” Dean’s eyes softened slightly in sudden realisation of what was going on.

“Valentina.” He whispers out and tears spring to my eyes but I try to hold them in.

“You got to name her and bring her up, you got to be there on her birthdays and give her gifts. You got to hear her first words and see her first steps. You got everything and all I got from this experience was anger and heartbreak. Why would you kill Leliel and then take my daughter, Dean? Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t know she was yours Castiel, I promise I didn’t. I found the baby next to the river bank and looked for hours for the mother. I even stayed in the same spot for so long hoping that someone would come and collect her but then she started crying and I realised she was hungry. I didn’t have any food on me Castiel, I brought her back here and fed her. I kept going back to the river bank hoping that the mother would turn up but she never did. I looked after her, but I promise you, I did not kill Leliel and I did not know this child was yours. You know I wouldn’t do that to you Cas, you know I would have given her to you if I realised she was yours.” I glare at him angrily through his whole explanation and breathe out a breath of smoke that proved my insides where on fire with anger. “Please, you have to believe me.”

“Why should I believe you?” I spit out and he looks at me softly and pleadingly.

“Because I love you.” He whispers out so only I can here and I grimace at him and push myself away from him.

“How can you love me when we haven’t seen each other in five years Dean? You’re a damned liar, a demon, I could never love something like you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Get away from me. I have taken Valentina, she is back at the angel kingdom.” He gasps and his lips tremble as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

“No.” Is all he says before I shake my head at him for the utter betrayal and extend my wings and finally fly off out of the castle and back towards home. I don’t know why I didn’t just kill him there and then but I just couldn’t bring myself to do that. He had killed my wife and taken my daughter but… I still loved him so much that it hurt, and it hurt even more now that I knew what he had done. I should have expected something like this from him, he was a demon after all.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean (POV) 

I couldn't believe my ears when I found out that Valentina was actually Castiel's own daughter. I was so shocked that I couldn't actually move for what seemed like an eternity and all the demons that were crowded around me looked slightly worried for my statue-like status. Finally, out of a sudden decision I started running, past the guards and demons and towards the stables where I got on Impala and started riding towards the angel kingdom as fast as I could. I knew that she was his daughter but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try and explain to him what actually happened. I needed to see Valentina, she would wonder about me soon enough and probably become afraid of not being able to come back home.

A small part of me, a very small part, hoped that maybe Castiel would come to his sense. That he would see how much I loved his daughter and would remember how much I loved him. Maybe, just maybe, Cas, Val and I could just run away and be together. I didn't want to rule this kingdom anymore and Sam could easily run it more smoothly then I ever could have. I wasn't cut out to be a king; I was cut out to be a father, and a lover. I knew that Castiel would probably try and kill me as soon as I stepped into the Angel Kingdom but I couldn't stay cooped up in my castle, always wondering whether he would let me see her or not. The years of no communication had put up a blockade on mine and Castiel's relationship but that didn't mean that I still didn't love him, and maybe, just maybe he may still love me with the part of him that wasn't still angry at me for apparently killing his wife and kidnapping his daughter. 

I hadn't heard a word from anyone that Castiel was looking for his daughter because I was always too wrapped up in Valentina to notice what was really going on around me. I rode for days and days until I finally got to the borders of the Angel city where I was noticed straight away by many angels who tried stopping me from going into the city. Castiel had obviously alerted them about me ‘stealing’ his daughter but I wasn’t going to give up without a fight. I tried pushing through the angels but they were too strong so instead I struggled in their grip as they took me towards the castle, exactly where I wanted to be. We entered through the grand hall and stopped in the middle of it when a guard went off to go and find Castiel. They kept a tight grip on me as we waited and I breathed heavily due to all the action over the last few days that had completely mentally and physically drained me. Sometime later Castiel comes into the hall with the guard close behind him and he stands in front of his throne, looking at me angrily.

“What do you want Dean?” He snaps and I shrug off the guards hands to walk over to him slowly.

“To talk to you. In private.” I state simply, looking dead into his blue eyes to let him know that I meant business. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating my request before he finally nodded and beckoned me forward to follow him. He told the other angels to go back to their daily business and they looked confused at his demand but did as he said anyway. We walked in silence towards Castiel’s study and all I could keep thinking about was Valentina and where she was at the current time. She probably had no idea what was going on outside her little imaginary world, she probably had no idea that Castiel was her real father and I had only found her by the river. We walked up the long stone spiral staircase and finally entered the study which looked exactly as it had done all those years ago. Castiel walks over to his drinks cabinet and gets out two glasses before pouring us both a glass of Shandy each and then handing on to me before looking at me expectantly.

“Well, what do you want?”

“I want to explain to you that I had no idea she was your daughter Castiel. You know I would never do that to you. You know that I wouldn’t kill Leliel, as much as I wanted to be with you and you know that I would never purposely take your daughter and keep her from you. I don’t want it to end like this, I don’t want to go through the remainder of my life knowing that you hate me because you think that I kidnapped your daughter.” I take a deep breath in after this and look at him pathetically, in an exhausted way. Castiel looks at me sadly and then looks down at his drink, wanting to avoid my gaze.

“I have been looking for her for 7 years.” He says, his voice cracking slightly and I nod my head in understanding. “You have no idea what it is like to lose your own daughter and think she is dead for 7 years, I was so angry and upset.” He looks back up at me and shakes his head.

“I have had a week or two to cool off now and I’ve spent some time with her. She’s so polite and kind and happy… you… you brought her up well Dean.” He tells me and I let a small smile slip onto my face but it quickly drops again. I look up at him quickly and walk over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders and looking at him determinedly as he looks up at me confused.

“Let’s go. Away from here Cas, away from this whole split kingdom bullshit. Gabriel can run the angel kingdom brilliantly and Sam can run the demon one. Me, you and Valentina can just run away and get a house in the forest or something. I know this may sound corny and crazy but can we at least try. I’ve spent every day for the past 5 years thinking about how things would be so much easier if we were together and didn’t have separate kingdoms to run. I know you are probably going to say no but you can’t help me for trying. I love Valentina like she was my own child and I love you more than my heart can bare. I have never stopped loving you Castiel and nor will I ever.” We both slip into silence as he just stared at me with his mouth parted open slightly and his eyes wide at my small outburst of emotion. I sigh and turn away from him towards the large window and look out at the view that looks so fantastically beautiful showing a big wide word out there and I can’t help but let my heart reach out towards it. “I understand if you say no Castiel, because me out of all people understand that you have a kingdom to rule here but don’t you just sometimes get sick and tired of the same shit on a different day? Don’t you get sick of the ‘majesties’ and the royal courts and people looking for your advice. We are only one person and people expect us to be all knowing.”

I turn back around to look at him sadly and a tear has slipped from his eyes as he looks back at me, his shoulders are hunched slightly and he looks so small, smaller then I had ever seen him before.

“Let’s go.” He whispers out, staring right through my soul. I look at him in shock and step forward slightly to get a better hearing of what he just said.

“What?”

“Let’s go. I want to go, I don’t want to be king anymore. Please, let’s just go.” He says, choking slightly on his tears. I gasp before a smile makes its way towards my lips and I step even closer to him, letting my hands run forwards and take the back of his head. I put my lips on his forehead and I whisper sweet ‘thank you-s’ to him over and over again. He holds onto my wrists that are on either side of his head and looks up at me, smiling sadly. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“I know you are, but I promise you we will be happy.” I tell him, planting a soft kiss on his lips and he melts into it straight away, bringing his hands down to my waist and holding me there. “Can I see Val?” I ask after we part and he nods his head before turning around and walking out of the study with me following closely behind. We go down the spiral staircase and towards the courtyards where I assumed Val would be. We walk outside to the beautiful courtyard and I see her playing with Gabriel, making a flower crown for him while he moodily sits on the ground and lets her put flowers and plat’s in his hair. She looks up at us and gasps before running over to me and jumping on me, squealing loudly.

“PAPA! PAPA YOU’RE HERE!” She cries over and over again as I hug her tightly.

“Yes baby girl, I’m here.” I whisper, feeling slight conscious of the fact that her real father was watching on sadly. “I have something to tell you okay but first you have to pack a bag.”

“But I don’t want to leave yet papa, I like it here! I like Castiel!”

“Castiel is coming with us baby girl, it will all make sense soon but for now I need you to go pack okay?” I say, smiling at the little girl as she nods her head suspiciously and turns to Castiel.

“You’re coming with us?”

“I’m coming with you.” He states and she smiles broadly before climbing off me and going to hug Castiel. She then runs off towards her clothes which was strange but I assumed Castiel got her new clothes because he could basically do whatever he wanted. Me and him look to each other and smile mysteriously before nodding out heads.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asks and we both stiffen up before turning to him. Castiel sighs and walks over to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking them slightly in comfort.

“Away. I need you to be in charge while I’m gone.” He snaps his fingers and hands Gabriel a piece of parchment which legally states that Gabriel is his heir and pats his cheek when Gabriel looks down on it in horror.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel repeats but Castiel just shakes his head.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I will be coming back.” With that Castiel kisses the forehead of his brother, bids farewell to him and walks towards me, beckoning me to follow him. I do so and we go towards Valentina’s room where she is packing her things excitedly. Castiel had bought her toys, clothes, bedding and all other kinds of different jewels and items which she treasured to the bottom of her heart. She places them all slowly and gently in her bag and Castiel lifts his fingers up to hurry the process along but I stop him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I where you.” I warn him and he looks at me in confusion. “I’ve done it before and she got really angry with me, emptied the bag and started again.” He laughs slightly and shakes his head before looking back at him in adoration. Finally after a long and stressful experience of having to watch Valentina pack all her things neatly in her bag she finally shuts the latch on it and picks it up, or at least tries to but it proves a bit to heavy for her. I walk over to her and pick it up for her instead and she smiles at me gratefully before skipping over to Castiel and holding onto his hand.

“I will fly out first and you leave through the front doors and start riding out towards the woods. We will meet you at the border. Ride as fast as you can.” I nod to his commands and he leads Valentina out of the room where as I leave it for a few minutes before following them and going down to the grand hall and walking out of the main entrance. The angels look at me suspiciously but I give them no reason to follow me, I pretend to look sad as I hop on the horse and ride out of the city without a backwards glance.

It takes me a day and a half to finally get to the border and find Castiel and Valentina who have pitched a tend and were sitting comfortably around a warm fire as Valentina told him stories about her childhood. He was listening intently as I walked up to them and Val was the first one to notice my arrival as she shot up and came to hug me. I smiled and sat down next to Castiel as she sat in front of us and resumed her story. Somewhere along the lines Castiel’s hand slid into mine, our fingers linking as we sat listening to my-his…. Our daughter ramble on about how she once got her mattress and slid down the huge staircase back at the demon kingdom, back home.

Castiel leaned his head on my shoulder, his eyes drifting shut but Valentina didn’t seem to notice because she was too interested in watching the fire dance around the logs, her own eyes drooping slightly. I smile at how alike Castiel and Valentina were and internally slapped myself for not noticing it sooner. I should have noticed by how her eyes even reminded me of Castiel’s but it didn’t matter now, now we were together and nothing could stand in our way. We were too powerful to be stopped, Crowley would never cross Castiel and I would kill any angel or demon or human or any other being that got close to him or Valentina.

“I think it’s time for bed.” I say and they both mumble out a reply as I laugh at them and stand up, making Castiel’s head droop and him complain and I rip my fingers away from his. “C’mon, bed.” Valentina put her arms up to be carried to bed and I roll my eyes before picking her up and carrying her into the large tent, putting her close to where me and Castiel would be sleeping. Castiel follows close behind us, telling me he had put out the fire and we both lay down, resting our heads on the pillow. Castiel turns and drapes a hand over my stomach and rests his head on my shoulder while I bury my face in his hair. Oh how I’ve missed this.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean (POV) 

We had to move early the next day to get as far away from both kingdoms as possible. Castiel scouted ahead by flying while me and Valentina rode by horse, following Castiel as we went. If we were seen, people would be suspicious so we had to be very careful. Valentina was getting tired of all the travelling and after the third day she got in a strop and walked off for a bit. Castiel was going to follow her but i held him back and shook my head.

"I wouldn't if i were you." I tell him warningly, looking over at our little girl who was chucking stones into a nearby stream.

"Why not?"

"Best leave her alone when she's like this, otherwise you will just make things worse." I tell him. "Trust me, i've learned from experience." Castiel sighed and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands while looking at his daughter. I sit down next to him and watch her splash stones moodily. 

"I don't know anything about her." Castiel says, his voice cracking slightly and i nod my head in understanding. 

"I will tell you anything you want to know Cas." I say softly, not wanting to say anything that might make him upset. He just nods at me but doesn't say anything else for a while and i am suspecting that he is probably thinking of something to say. 

“Why did you name her Valentina?” He asked me seriously and I bite my bottom lip and look down at my hands. “Dean?”

“This is going to sound ironic-“ I say and look up at him but he just nods his hand and waves his hand to tell me to carry on. “Well, she reminded me of you with the blue eyes and dark hair and it was the time when you had just left from visiting me. Valentine is an old saint that made the tradition of courtly love. Her name literally means ‘love’ and I just thought it was suit her y’know?” 

“Ah, I see.” He goes quite again and looked over at Val who looked like she had calmed down a bit so I decide to speak up.

“We’re nearly there Val, only one more days ride and we will be there.” She sighs and nods at me before turning her back one again so I look at Castiel and roll my eyes.

“Just wait until she’s a teenager.” Castiel grinned and I laugh loudly and shake my head.

“This isn’t going to go down well.” I snort and he nods his head in agreement.

“No, I don’t think it is.”

***

We didn’t really know where we were going but we just knew we had to get as far away from the angel and demon kingdoms as possible. We knew people would be out looking for us by now so we had to move quickly and quietly to try and avoid being seen by anyone who might tell either side where we were. We get to a forest that is only a mile or two away from a large sea that separates our country from one of a faraway land.

“I think the forest will provide good coverage for us.” Castiel whispers as Valentina hangs on the edge of it, jumping up and down on her feet, waiting for us. I nod at him and we go forwards, jumping off out horses and leading them into the forest.

“How far do you want to go in?” I ask him and he shrugs.

“It doesn’t really matter how far, I can use my powers to remove some of the trees and build a relatively large house while you can cover us in darkness with your magic.” He says and I nod my head.

“We best go a bit further just to be on the safe side.” We start travelling into the forest which the whole journey is filled with either me or Castiel shouting for Valentina to stay close so we could see her in which she replied;

“Well hurry up then.”

“We are so screwed when she is older.” Castiel grunted.

“Don’t ask me where she got that attitude from.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Gabriel probably taught it to her in the few weeks that he spent with her.” Cas laughed and I rolled my eyes while muttering; ‘damn angels’. Finally we get to around the middle of the forest, in a clearance that looked a good size for a house. Then me and Castiel got to work while Valentina stood and watch us. I covered us in an invisible shield so any angels flying overhead or any demons walking around this part wouldn’t be able to see us while Castiel used an immense part of his power to smooth the ground out and literally make a house appear from the roots of the trees, the leaves, the grass and some rock and stone which he would be able to find in different parts of the forest.

We still had to sleep in tents for a whole week because it took us this long to actually finish what we had started. After I had covered us I had decided to help Castiel make furniture and different kind of things that we may need. But finally after around a week and a half we were able to look inside, look at our bedrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge, the study and everything else that we had made. I had to hold onto Castiel while taking him in as he had used up so much energy trying to build this thing but I kept telling him that it would be worth it and we would live happily here. The whole thing looked amazing and grand. Castiel had even transported our bedding and mattresses over from the angel city over to our beds and other things that we may have needed. I asked him how he did this but he just tapped his nose and smiled tiredly at me.

“Dada, can I go and explore?” Valentina asked me but I shake my head.

“Not until we know this forest is safe baby girl. We need to look around it first and see what kind of creatures are here and how far away their lairs are. She sighs and nods before walking into her own bedroom and started unpacking her things and placing them gently on every shelf and nightstand she could find. I smile at her but suddenly Castiel collapses at my feet and I yelp and try to catch him. He bangs his head hard on the wooden floor so I pick him up quickly and take him to what will be our room when we unpack our things and lay him on the bed. “Cas?” I say quickly, my heart beating fast but it slows down when I realise he is breathing and must just have fainted from all the power and energy he had to use. Valentina came running into our room while I stood over him and pushed his hair out of his face and came over to me before holding my hand.

“What’s wrong with him papa?” She asks me, her voice cracking slightly.

“Don’t worry baby girl, he will be okay. He’s just used a lot of his energy on building this beautiful house for us.” She sniffs and nods her head so I pick her up and carry her out of the room, looking back on Cas before closing the door quietly behind me and carrying her downstairs. “Valentina, I need to tell you something okay? So I want you to listen carefully and ask me any questions after I am done.” She nods her head and sits on one of the dining room chairs, waiting patiently for me to stair. I sit down beside her and take her hand in mine before looking into her big blue eyes.

“I’m not your real father, Val.” I tell her slowly and carefully and she looks back at me in confusion. “I found you by a river and your real mother had died and drifted off down the stream. I took you home with me and brought you up but I promise you I love you like you’re my own daughter.”

“B-but…” She starts but I squeeze her hand gently.

“Castiel, he’s your father. Your real father, your mother was his wife but something attacked her and she must have died after giving birth to you. Your father spent 7 years looking for you and when he found you he invited you to come and live with him as you know. But I chased him down and we came to an agreement instead.”

“Is that why we live here now? Because you’re both my daddy’s.” I smile at her and nod my head, that was the easiest way to explain it and it came from her mouth. “I have two daddies?” She asks and smiles brightly so I nod my head again.

“Yes, you do I suppose.” I say and kiss the top of her head as she sits there happily. A few minutes later and Castiel comes back downstairs, rubbing his head and groaning.

“DADDY!” Valentina shouts loudly and runs over to Castiel and hugs him tightly. Castiel freezes and looks down at her in shock before looking up at me with tears in his eyes. ‘Thank you’ he mouths to me and I smile and nod my head as he kneels down in front of her and gives her a proper hug. “What was Momma like?” She asks him and her arms cling to him.

“She was kind and powerful.” Castiel whispered to her. “And very beautiful.” My heart didn’t twinge with jealousy anymore when he said this because I knew I had him, I knew both him and Valentina were mine to keep and hold for eternity until Valentina was ready to leave.

“Am I beautiful?” Valentina asked, blushing slightly. “Am I beautiful like momma?”

“Oh yes, you have her beauty and her spirit.” He tells her and I smile at them both before finally breathing out a breath of relief I didn’t know I was holding. I could finally relax, we had absolutely nothing to worry about here, we were happy and safe and we had everything we needed. Either me or Cas could hunt for food while the other one cooked and we would all chip in with the cleaning and the getting firewood. We would be absolutely fine here.

***

Night was quickly coming so we sent Valentina up to bed, tucking her in and wishing her goodnight before going back downstairs and sitting beside the glowing fire to warm us up. Somewhere along the lines me and Castiel got closer together until finally he ended up sitting comfortably on my lap and resting his head on my shoulder, slowly falling to sleep.

“Cas…?” I say and he mumbles out a reply. “Cas!”

“What?” He says, yawning and letting his eyes flicker open momentarily.

“I hope you’re not going to sleep.” I say, grinning slightly.

“Why, m’tired.” He says, cuddling in closer to me.

“Well, we have our own room now so I was kind of hoping we could-“ Castiel shot up and dragged me up with him by the hand. I laugh under my breath and he drags me upstairs with him and then pushes me onto the bed when we get to our bedroom before climbing on top of me. “Not so tired now, are we?” I smirk and he grumbles and shakes his head.

“Shut up Winchester.” He leans down and places his lips down on mine eagerly, biting and sucking on my bottom lip. I gasp when his hand reaches in between my legs and palms me softly which gives him chance to slide his tongue into my mouth and explore around as if he had never done this with me before. I put my arms above my head and he holds them with his spare hand while his other one is busy trying to slide my leggings down. When he finally gets them off without breaking the heated kiss he breaks apart for a quick send to pull my tunic over my head and leans back down again. I spin us around so I’m sat on his clothed body completely naked myself and smirk down at him. His face his red and his lips are swollen, his hair was a hot mess and his ears were burning from passion.

“You’re eager.” I growl and he whines before gripping my hips and sliding his hands around and grab my ass in his hands. I lean down to kiss him gently before sliding his own tunic and blouse off slowly and trailing kisses down his body and towards his abdomen. I bit into the elastic on his leggings and slid them down with my teeth and he groaned as his erectíon was released of the clothing. I pulled them off the rest of the way before climbing back up him and kissing him again passionately, one hand holding his hip and the other one running through his messy hair. He wraps his legs around me and pulls me down closer towards him so our erectíons brush against one another’s, making us both moan and buck slightly towards each other. I hadn’t been felt like this in so long and being with Castiel made it so much better, his body heat flowing from him and his smell was intoxicating.

His thighs were pushing into my hips as his legs wrapped tighter around me and I started moving up and down so our cócks grinded together, making us both messes in each other’s arms. I took my face away from the kiss and buried my head into his neck, listening to him breathe and moan heavily into my ear.

“D-dean, please Dean. Oh my god, please.” He stutters out, begging me to touch him more. “I’ve wanted, I’ve needed you for so long. Please.”

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” I mumble. “I got you.” With my hands I brush them up his thighs and push one leg up to my shoulder where it rested there. I lick my fíngers, slathering them with spit from my own mouth and sliding my tóngue around them before bringing the hand down and pushíng them into him slowly. He cries out quietly as they further into him and begin ripping him gently open again but I hushed him and told him I had him over and over again. He hands gripped onto the bed sheets tightly and I started fingering him and scíssoring his tight hole, opening and closing my fíngers gently to prize him open as if he was a present just for me.

“Shit Dean!” He cried out loudly and I shut him up my kissing him roughly and my fíngers brushed against his próstate a few times. He held onto the back of my head tightly, running his hands through my hair and throwing his head back and arching his back while a strained tear slipped from his eyes and ran towards the mattress.

“You’re tight baby boy.” I say softly before pulling my fíngers out of him. He whines in complaint but I kiss him again, softer this time as I position myself over him, lining my cóck up with his hole. I hold him close to my body and I begin to enter him and he hisses in paín even though I’m going as slow as I possibly could go and shushing him as I do so, making my voice as soft as possible while he flails around beneath me, wanting me to go faster but it hurting him too much as I enter him. His muscles are tight around me and it makes me gasp and moan and I go further into him before the base of my erectíon meets his entránce. I stay still for a few moments to let him get used to the uncomfortableness of me filling him up and when he finally relaxes slightly and breathes heavily out, I take this as my queue to carry on.

I start moving my hips slowly in and out of him and his legs and múscles tighten again as his breath hitches once more. I bring a hand down and start stroking his cóck gently so he wasn’t just feeling pain and he moáned his approval when I started doing this in time with my slow thrústing movements. I ran my thumb over his tip and his hips bucked up quickly, accidently making me go into him harder but he moans loudly as I hit his sweet spot so I do it again and he throws his head back and arches his back as sinful sounds escape his lips. I start going in faster, still beating my hand in time with my thrusts until finally I’m poundíng into him, moáns also escaping my lips at the friction of his tíght hóle against my hard díck. Cas cries out really loudly and I wince as it carries on for a while and when I look down I see that he had come all over both our chests. I let go of his cóck and just slíde in and out of him a few more time before my stomach clenches up and I release myself into him without dignity, moaning quite loudly myself. I collapse on top of him, his leg still over my shoulder and me still inside of him until one of us finally gets up enough energy to move.

Castiel is the first one to move, groaning as he slips his leg off my shoulder and puts it comfortably on the bed, sighing as he did so. I pull out of him but don’t move from my position on top of him because I was so damn comfortable and I loved hearing his heart beating heavily against his chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and nuzzles his head into my hair, breathing in deeply and kissing the top of my head.

“I love you.” I mumble out quietly.

“I love you too.”

“I’ve missed you.” I say, my voice cracking slightly at the whole time we had missed together and I feel him not his head.

“I’ve missed you too.”


	29. Chapter 29

Cas (POV) 

I wake up the next morning feeling better then i have done in a long time. My eyes were still tightly shut and my mouth was curved upwards into a smile as warm quilts as well as Dean's arms are wrapped around me comfortably, making me warm and cosy against the morning chill drifting in through the fireplace but it wasn't hitting me at all, i was so comfortable...

"DADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY.......S" I heard Valentina's voice cry from her room and me and Dean opened our eyes at the same time, looking at each other. We sigh and sit up in bed, rubbing our eyes and yawning as Valentina called us again and again.

"WHAT?!" Dean called back finally and she burst into our room. We both quickly reached towards the covers and pulled them up our waist so everything was covered as she skipped in and hopped on to bed. Dean stiffened slightly and edged away from her while i was still trying to cover myself up awkwardly.

"I'm bored! Can we go out?" She said, blowing a bit of stray hair from her face while being completely oblivious to the awkwardness she had put on me and Dean. 

"Yes, sure! Go get ready." Dean said quickly and i look at him annoyed. He shrugs and looks at me in a way to say; 'what else was i meant to say?' as Val cheers and bounds off the bed and back out of the room, not shutting the door behind her. 

"What did you go and say that for? Where the hell are we meant to go?" I snap and he shrugs again and sigh, flicking his wrists to shut the door from where we were sat. "It's dangerous Dean, by now both the kingdoms will be out looking for us!"

"It won't hurt to go into a human village, we are extremely far away from either kingdoms and it would take them weeks to get here." He tells me in a defeated voice and i frown but nod anyway.

"Fine, but i'm taking extra precautions." He nods in agreement and we both slide out of bed and get dressed quickly as the cold air brushed against out naked skin. I begin to walk out of the door but Dean grabs my arm and turns me back around. I frown at him again but he is just smiling down at me with a twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"I had fun last night." He murmered, bringing his face down to peck my lips softly. I smile, even though i didn't want to, into the kiss and deepen is but pulling him forwards. We break apart finally and he rests his forehead on mine contently, closing his eyes as he did so. 

"HURRY UP!" Val called and we step away from each other and roll our eyes.

"PLEASE." I call back and i hear her mumble something before shouting back a please. Dean laughed slightly and i shook my head before we both walked out of the room and downstairs to where Valentina is waiting his her red cloak and black dress.

"Alright Little Red, we're here." Dean says, grinning at the little girl who was tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Finally." She scolds, handing us our cloaks and walking over to the door, stepping out quickly. Dean gives me a worried look and I just pout at him before following our daughter out of the door quickly, only to find her already down at the bottom of the path and next to a large oak tree. "Hurry up!" She says again, stomping her little feet so me and Dean walk a little faster towards her. She holds out her hands so we take one each and start walking away from the protection of the house and into the woods. 

"Do you know which way the market is Dada?" She asks, looking at Dean and he shakes his head. "Do you know which way the market is Papa?" She asks me, and my heart warms when she calls me this. So long i have been waiting for her to call me this and finally....

"Yes, it's this way." I tell her, pointing deeper into the woods. Thankfully it didn't look to looming and i still had enough strength left inside me to fight off anything that could be a danger to my family. Me and Dean also had out swords just in case out powers were drained from building the wooden cottage that would suffice until i had enough power within me to make it a bit better. We walk for what seems like forever, but it was only about half an hour. Valentina at some point let go of our hands and started walking a bit of a way in front, looking at flowers and talking to... trees? Strange child. Mine and Dean's hands glasp together during the walk and it seemed like in that moment everything was perfect. That was until however we got to the outskirts of the small village by the sea and Dean had to take his hand away from mine. Human's were strange about these sorts of relationships, i never really understood why.

We walk down towards the market and Valentina is ecstatic when she see's a small puppet play going on near the docks. I tell Dean to stay with her while i rumage around the market to try and look for anything we need while also looking around for any angels or demons that may spot me. I had put a ring around Dean and Valentina so no magical being could see them but i didn't have enough power to put it over myself so i would just have to be extra careful. I grab a basket and the women were looking at me strangely, i only guessed it was because it was normally the women that did the shopping and the men who were working hard labour jobs for low pay. I smile at them and shrug.

"What the wife tells me to do, i gotta do." I say in a jokey tone and they all seem to relax and laugh with me while i look around the market stalls. A young woman comes up to me and points out things that would maybe help and i thank her as i pay for the items. 

"No problem. Say, what is a young handsome man like you shopping for?" She asks, her eyes twinkling slightly. 

"Well i'm..."

"Oh don't tell me, you're a servant for the lord." She asks, giggling slightly and i shrug and nod my head. That will do. "What are demons like then?"

"I beg your pardon?" I ask incredously and she laughs again. 

"The lord, he's a demon. What is he like?" My heart started to beat faster in my chest as i looked up to the manor that overlooked the whole town. A demon ruled this village? I wasn't expecting that.

"They're... harsh." I say, looking back to the woman. "But he pays good so..." She smiles and nods and i thank her one last time before looking back up to the manor and gulping slightly. We had to get out of here as fast as possible. I ran around the rest of the market, picking up bits and peices that we needed before finding Dean and Valentina, still in the same spot and watching the puppet play again. Dean looked bored out of his skull as he had his cheek his his hand and his elbow on his knee while he hunched onto the small chairs that were made for children but at least Valentina looked as if she was enjoying it.

"We have to go." I whisper quickly in Dean's ear and he jumps slightly before looking at me in confusion.

"Thank Lucifer, but why?" He asks and i take a glance at the manor.

"A demon lives in the manor, he's lord over this village and probably a few more near here." I tell him quickly and he stands up and nods.

"I know, his name is Alistair and he was a loyal servant to me when he came down to the castle. He isn't very smart though so we have nothing to worry about. Have you put the guard over me and Valentina?" I nod at him. "Good, if he see's you all he will see is another human that looks as poor as dirt. Just as long as he doesn't see me i think we are safe." My shoulders relax a little but i can't shake the tight feeling in my chest that told me that this was dangerous.

"Can we please go?" I say in a timid voice and Dean looks at me carefully and nods.

"Okay." He turns to Valentina and raises his voice a little. "C'mon Val, time to go." He tells her and she moans and complains as we start walking towards the forest again. Before i enter i take one last look up at the manor on the hill and it seemed as if a dark looming cloud stood over it, making it look darker then it really was. That's demons for you.

The whole way back, Valentina was talking about the puppet show and which aspects she liked the best of it. She told us the whole story while Dean grumbled under his breath about 'being there' and 'yes, i've seen it'. I just smiled fondly at her and listened to what she had to say. When she had finished i reached into the basket and pulled out an apple to give to her.

"Here, an apple for your story." I say and she laughs and takes it from me, thanking me as she did so and biting into it firmly. She starts wandering off again, although thankfully in eyesight of us both and mine and Dean's hands clasp again. Dean starts laughing suddenly and i look at him curiously. "What?"

"You carrying that basket, you make a very beautiful woman Castiel." He jokes and i mumble under my breath.

"Shut up." 

"Honestly, you just need a scarf over your head and a long dress and i'm sure you would pass for one of the prettiest ladies in town." He laughs loudly again and i give him a shove as we walk towards the opening to out cottage. Dean stopped abruptly in his path, grabbing hold of me and staring off at something near out cottage. I look at him in confusion and look towards Valentina who is coming towards us. She clings to me and hides behind me and i look up at what they are both looking at, my heart drumming heavily in my chest, my breathing ragged. 

I see a man looking up towards out house, his back turned towards us. He is dressed in a long black and brown cloak and his hair is brown and shortish. I move both Dean and Valentina behind me but do not move as we wait for the man to turn around. Finally he does and he looks directly at us with curious and wondering eyes and my breathing stops completely as i look at the man before me. His eyes are blue, not my kind of blue but paler and wiser. His eyebrows are quite bushy and he has stubble adoring his chin and upper lip. As well as his cloak he is wearing a royal black tunic and black trousers. The most curious thing though is when i look down at his feet he is not wearing any shoes, but is in fact bare footed, his toes digging into the grass slightly. I look back up at him in fear and tremble but still hold my family firmly behind me. He cocks his head slightly and moves slightly closer towards us, his movement was graceful and steady. Then he stands a few feet away from us and smiles at me, looking into my eyes and deep into my soul, telling him everything there is too know about me

"C-cas, who is he?" I hear Dean whimper into my ear, his voice trembling. "How did he find us? Who is he?" I don't answer him for a second because i am so surprised to see HIM here, standing right in front of me as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I had thought he had left this world, never to return but here he was, standing there smiling as he always used to infront of me and my family. "Cas..." I look at Dean for a moment and back at the man who is still stood staring at us, his body still, unmoving as he looked at all three of us in turn and then his eyes landing on me again. He looked as if he was about to say something but instead kept quiet, waiting for me to answer Dean.

"H-he..." I start but the words get stuck in my throat. I hold onto Dean's hand tightly and keep an arm wrapped around Valentina who is cowering behind me.

"Cas.." Dean hisses, reached for his sword but i stop him in a sudden movement before looking at him and shaking my head. "Who is he?" 

"He is God."


	30. Chapter 30

Cas (POV)

"F-father?" I mutter after telling Dean who was stood in front of us gracefully, smiling. Valentina walks out from behind Dean and past me. I try grabbing her, even though I wasn't particular sure why but my reactions were too late. She walks up to Him and stands in front of Him, smiling up at Him.

"Hello." She whispers and he bends down to her, giving her a flower that I hand seen him pick.

"Hello." He says. His voice hadn't changed, still gentle and calmly low. She plucks the flower from his hands and looks at him shyly.

"For me?"

"For you."

"Thank you." She says and He smiles widely before standing up straight and walking slowly towards me and Dean who were stood rigid at the sight of our daughter receiving a gift from my God. Dean looked as if he was about to burst into a ball of flames at the presence of him, his eyes had turned pitch black, blacker then I had ever seen them. There was no shine to them, just dull blackness like a black void had filled him. It was His presence that had made Dean's eyes turn, Lucifer was Deans God after all and being in the presence of mine made him extremely uncomfortable and unsafe.

"My son." He says to me, holding out a hand for me to take. I do so slowly and he holds it, looking deep into my eyes and right into my soul and spirit. "You have got yourself into a bit of a pickle haven't you?"

"Father I-"

"Castiel. You are king of the angels, not Gabriel." His voice was firm but not unkind.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I hung my head in shame.

"No, it is your choice if you do not want to be king anymore and I accept your decision. I have not come here to tell you off, but in fact to warn you."

"Warn me father?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion as he nods sadly.

"You have created your very own Eden here, but remember the story of Eden. There is always a snake in the grass." My eyes widen and I gulp down the lump that had gotten caught in my throat.

"Lucifer." I whisper and he nods solemnly.

"He has heard about one of his followers running away with the angel king. It will not take him long to find you Castiel and when he does I dread to think what he will try to do." God warns and I nod my head frantically. "However, I'm not only here to be the bearer of bad news."

He looks over at Dean who has not gone a deathly pale, his eyes still as dark as a winters night. He let's go of my hand and walks up to Dean, looking at him and putting a hand over Deans eyes which made the blackness drip out of them and turned back into his bright green ones.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me Dean Winchester of Lawrence." He says, looking at Dean sternly before turning back around and walking back towards our house. We follow him steadily and he stops right outside the door suddenly before turning around and shaking his head.

"Did you know that today is Christmas?" I raised my eyebrows at him as me and Dean looks confused.

"What's Christmas?"

"Oh I forget... The reason for Christmas hasn't happened yet." He smiles mysteriously and turns around to place his hand on our house. There was a shimmer of light and our small wooden house turned into a large brick manor that led out to long rose garden. Me and Dean stared in awe at the sudden change of scenery, almost as if we were on a completely different plain of land altogether.

"Merry Christmas." God says, smiling at us as we look at him in confusion once again. He walks inside the house without wen being invited and before following him in, me and Dean look at one another frightfully. Valentina on the other hand does not seem phased at all by the sudden appearance of the Angel God but in fact had more or less embraced it and was now inspecting the flower that he had given her.

We follow him into the house carefully and watch him as he sits down at the wooden dining table, the insides of the house look fantastic and as soon as we waked in, hear flooded through out bodies. It was amazing and I couldn't help but smile at Dean because of our lovely new home. We stay standing in the doorway as God looks down into the flames of the burning grate.

"Are you not going to offer me tea?" He asks and I quickly start moving to the kitchen where I make three cups of tea from the boiling water that was already brewing above the fire. Dean sits as far away from him as possible and I myself sit a safe distance away. He sips his tea and stares intently at us both as we wait for him to talk but finally, I decide to start talking first.

"When will he come?" I ask, speaking of Lucifer.

"Who knows."

"You know."

"Yes I do, but I cannot tell you Castiel. Perhaps it is tomorrow or maybe 20 years from now. But he will come."

"What will he do?" Dean asks quickly,shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. God frowns and leans back in his chair slight, scratching his chin in ponder.

"I don't know."

"Father, you're all knowing." I chuckle but my smile quickly drops when I see him shaking his head solemnly.

"I can't see, whenever I try and find out what will happen to your family after Lucifer diss you, it goes blurry." He says seriously an I gulp. "Even if he killed you all I would still be able t see the outcome. I don't know who or what is hiding it from my vision."

"That's... Worrying." I mumble and he nods before standing up.

"I hope you live a long and happy life here Castiel. I will pop in and pay a visit to Gabriel, telling him how you are. Goodbye my son and Dean, it was nice meeting you." Dean nods in respect and stands up at the same time I do to walk my father out of the house. He exits and stops to watch Valentina for a moment before turning around to look at us.

"She could be a very powerful little angel." He says before disappearing right in front of our very eyes. Dean finally let's out a breath of air that he probably didn't know he was holding and looks at me.

"That was the most stressful experience of my life."

"Well, at least you've now met the father." I grin.

"I don't think you'd want to meet mine..." I look at him and scoff

"Dean, you forget that I've met your father."

"What?" He asks,blocking confused.

"I've met your father, I've also had sex with your father." His eyes go wide as realisation suddenly hit him and he puts his face in his hands.

"Oh I had suppressed that memory!" He groans and I laugh loudly before turning back and walking inside. He follows me in and we sit back down at the dining room table.

"So, Lucifer is going to come and ruin our lives in a few years’ time." I say glumly and Dean nods.

"Well, if he does turn up, maybe I will be able to talk to him like you spoke to your god..." Dean says sceptically and I give him a pointed look.

"No offence Dean but that seems extremely unlikely." I say, raising an eyebrow and he looks back at me completely defeated. "I think God put on a higher guard when he updated the place so i'm sure we will be safe for now. We will just try and take extra precautions when going out of the woods."

After that, we were extremely careful about letting Valentina out on her own but she was a very stubborn child. She was always going out of sight and popping back up a minute later on the other side of the forest. Nothing me or Dean said stopped her from being the most adventurous child. Nevertheless we kept a stern eye on her at all times through the years. Everything seemed to run smoothly.

Valentina (POV) *7 years old* -2 years later-

They would never let me out on my own but I found ways to leave the house without being noticed. Sometimes Papa and Dada would go upstairs for a few hours and play their own games so whenever they did this I always took it in my stride to leave the house and walk around for a little while. My imagination was large so I pretended I had friends of all species. Demons and angels would walk together hand In hand in my imagination, just like dada and papa do, mermaids would be able to grow legs and run about on the sand, fairies would be able to grow big and play with the children before flying off again. It was my favourite time of the day when I got to do this.

However, sometimes dada and papa would fight and they wouldn’t go upstairs together, only one would and the other would stay downstairs with me so I couldn’t go outside and play. I got angry with them once because their fight went on for three whole days and I didn’t like them not speaking to each other. I couldn’t remember fully what they were fighting about but I knew it was something to do with me and not being able to go out. When they made up again they took me out to the beach early in the morning so not many people were out and walked on the sand with me while I ran about, pretending that the mermaids in the sea were chasing me. It was extremely fun but I was very sad when they said that we had to leave because people were starting to come out of their houses.

I didn’t know why we had to leave when other people came out but I looked at the other children who were playing in the streets with envy as I got dragged back into the woods without a backwards glance. However, I couldn’t fault that when I looked at papa and dada, I couldn’t help but feel happy. They looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They looked at me in the same way but there was something different in their eyes when they looked at each other like that. That is the reason I didn’t like them arguing, because when they argues, the light in their eyes flickered as if it was about to go out. However, they did not argue regularly, only sometimes when all they needed was a bit of space from one another.

Today was one of those days.

Dada was getting frustrated about something while papa was ignoring him while stirring some soup with a ladle that hung over the fire. Dada got angry kicked one of the dining chair which made it smash into pieces. I jumped back and whimpered at this which made papa angry at dada for scaring me.

“Dean, stop it!” Papa said loudly, walking over to me and hugging me. “You’re getting angry for no reason.”

“No reason? I’ve been sitting her cooped up for two whole years, waiting for something bad to happen. It’s sending me absolutely crazy!”

Papa sent me to upstairs for a little while but even with the door closed it didn’t stop the shouts from travelling up the stairs and towards my ears. I heard something break from downstairs and then boots slamming across the wooden floors. There was one more shout before the door slammed shut and then everything went quiet. I stayed in my room for a few more minutes before tiptoeing down the stairs and towards the dining room where papa was sat with his head in his arms resting on the table. There was small whimpering noises coming from him and I didn’t like it. Not one bit. I stuck my bottom lip out and walked slowly and quietly towards him. My hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped slightly before looking at me and breathing out heavily. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was pale.

“D-Val, you scared me.” He says, wiping his nose and eyes quickly. I didn’t say anything but I climbed onto his knee and clung onto him, resting my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and warm and he rocked side to side with me like dada used to do when I was really little. “It’s okay Val, dada will calm down soon.” He whispers to me but I can’t help but think he was telling it more to himself then to me. Reassuring himself that dada would be back soon.

I don’t know how long me and papa were sat there for but dada came back, walking slowly into the dining room and looking at us both sadly. He carried a bunch of blue flowers in his hands and I slid off papa’s knee and ran up to him while papa looked at him seriously.

“Are they for me?” I ask happily, looking at the flowers and then back up to dada. He hesitated slightly and looked at papa who only nodded his head. Dada looked back down at me and plucked a single flower from the bunch and gave it to me.

“This one is for you, it’s the best one.” Dada says and I smile at him gratefully.

“Oh thank you!” I kiss his cheek before running to get a class of water to put my flower in. I hear voices carrying to the kitchen from the dining room and I peer through the door to check on dada and papa.

Dada was still holding onto the flowers while papa was sat in front of him with his arms crossed and angrily staring up at him. Dada was saying something, an apologetic look in his eyes as his shoulders slumped forwards while papa was shaking his head and looking away from him. I frown, take the flower out of the water and walk back into the dining room. They both look at me and stop talking for a moment, watching me as I walk over to papa and handing him the flower. He delicately takes it from me and smiles at me sadly. I lean in to whisper in his ear so dada can’t hear me.

“This is from dada.” He looks at me while dada looks at us both in confusion. With that I walk out of the room and wait outside for them to make up, peering through the door once again. Papa looks up and dada and smiles slightly as dada looks back in confusion. Papa stands up and walks towards him before putting his arms on his waist and kissing him gently. I smile as the spark relights in their eyes. Dada holds onto papa’s hand and they slowly make their way out of the dining room while I was still hiding in the kitchen. Once out of sight I walk into the dining room and stay still as I hear them go up the stairs.

Yes, finally. I can get out of here!


	31. Chapter 31

Dean (POV) 

Cas leads me upstairs slowly, facing me as he does so so he is walking backwards and smiling at me. He is holding onto the flower that Valentina had given to him and i had give to her gently in his hand while the other hand is grasped inside mine, hooking onto my fingers. We get to the door and he leans backwards on it while i lean into him and bury my face into his neck, kissing it softly while he sighs. 

"I'm sorry Cas." I mumble into his neck.

"Sh." He whispers, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head as his arms slither around my waist. 

"I got angry."

"I know."

"I didn't mean too."

"I know."

"It's just-"

"Dean." He says abruptly and he stand away from him slightly, looking at him apologetically. "I swear if you say sorry one more time i'm going to shove this flower up your ass." 

"I would rathe-"

"Don't even say it." He cuts me off, trying to hold back a laugh as a small smirk plays on my lips. I lean my forehead on his and close my eyes tightly, sighing. 

"I never want this to end Cas."

"Never want what to end?"

"Our life now. I'm so happy, i've never been happier. I don't want to go back there, i never want to be king again and i never even want to see another demon again unless it was little Sammy. I just want this to last forever Castiel, why can't it last forever."

"Maybe it will Dean." He whispers, putting his hands on the back of my neck and closing his own eyes. "Maybe it will be forever."

"But your God said..."

"I know what he said, but maybe there is a way we could defeat Lucifer or maybe talk to him. There has to be something that we could do to make this last forever. We could not grow old together." He smiles as i open my eyes. "We could go into the future together and watch the ages go by."

"I hope so." He kisses me gently and i melt instantly into it, pressing my body against his against the door. I extend my arm out and find the doorknob and twist it open, pushing him inside the room eagerly and unbuttoning his white shirt as he fumbles around with mine as our lips are still pressed together. His tongue slides into my mouth and shivers go down my spine as he takes control, spinning us around so he is pushing me towards our bed. I grin at him and he smirks back before shoving my backwards so i land on the bed with a soft thump. He climbs on top of me and i run a hand down his chest and abs until my hands slips under the waistband of his leggings.

Our lips attach again, greedily tasting and swallowing each other as i brush my hand against his hardening cóck. He móans out softly into my mouth, making my lips vibrate slightly. I wrap my hand around him and begin strokíng him up and down so he has to part our lips to come up for air. The palm of his own hand grabs my groin and begins palmíng me through my leggings roughly, making me groán and shout his name as my already semi hard erectíon hardens. 

"A-ah ah, Cas." I moán loudly as he himself gásps and pánts into my ear as the thrusting of my hand around his penís became more rapid and desperate. 

"Oh Dean, f-faster." He manages to moán out and i try to pump my hand faster all the while his own hand had slipped into my own leggings and had begun to do the same routine as I was. Our bodies were thrustíng agaist each others and i looked up at Cas above me to see his forehead was glistening with sweat as he pánted away, his mouth parted open and his eyes tightly shut. "P-please." He begged but i didn't paticularly know what he was begging for until he began coming into my hand and inside of his leggings, shouting out my name loudly as he did so. 

Even though he was tired he still carried on pulsíng my cóck up and down quickly and even went as far as slipping my leggings down slightly and wrappíng his mouth around it and began suckíng me and lícking me greedily so i would come in his mouth. I líck of his tongue across my típ sent me piling over the edge of my orgásm, making me shout out his name in pure pleasure. He crawled back up to face me, swallowing down the rest of my come and i reached out my hand to wipe a bit off the corner of his mouth with my thumb and he súcked it off slowly, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say breathlessly and with a smile and a nod of his head he lies next to me on the bed with one leg draped over my own legs, laying his head on my shoulder. 

"I know." Is all he whispers before closing his eyes and leaving me alone to my thoughts. 

Val (POV)

I walk outside and into the beautiful garden that was now ours. A number of different kind of flowers filled my nostrils and the colour of them all filled my sight. It was fantastically beautiful and i felt at peace. I walk further into the garden which is now covered with trees and place the palm of my hand on the bark of a tree, feeling the life that was coming from it. I snatched my hand away and hid behind the tree when i heard a soft humming sound coming from further into the forest and peered my head around it to see who was coming. I could see no one but the soft humming tune was getting louder and louder by the second. 

"H-hello?" I call out with a shaky voice but the humming just keeps getting louder. I recognise it as the lullaby my dada used to sing to me when i was younger and the one papa sung to me the first time he met me. The voice, instead of humming starts singing instead.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree?

They strung up a man, they said who murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

The voice was eerily beautiful and it sent me into a sort of daze, almost as if i wanted to fall to sleep but i resited the urge. I walked out from behind the tree and started walking to wear the person was singing the lullaby. I wasn't scared but i was steady and careful while walking towards the sound that kept getting that tiniest bit louder as i approached. There was a beautiful purple light coming from one of the clearings of the trees so i walked towards it and knew instantly the music was coming from there.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here 

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight in the hanging tree

There was a boy in the clearing, sat on a tree strump casually as he sung the song. An eerily shine glowed off of him as his voice soothed out around the woods. He was a fair haired boy and light skinned which looked smooth, as if he hadn't ever fell over and scraped his knee or climbed a tree before. His eyes wandered too me but his voice didn't falter when he saw me, standing there looking at him. His eyes were a pale but vivid blue, almost as blue as my papa's and he had a soft smile on his face. His eyes were soft also as if he meant no harm so i approached him, slowly. 

Are you, are you coming to the tree?

Where i told you to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here 

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. 

He finished his song and smiled at me kindly, showing a small amount of his white teeth. I stopped suddenly and looked at him shyly and curiously, biting the inside of my mouth.

"Hello." He said, the smile not leaving his face. His voice was smooth and polite and he spoke in a mannar which if i heard from a distance i would expect him to be a lot older than he looked. He seemed to be around my age, maybe a little older of around nine or ten summers but his eyes looked older, as if they had seen more than they should have.

"Hello." I reply in a timid voice, playing with my hands as i didn't take my eyes off the strange boy.

"What's your name, little red?" He asks, his voice almost echoing around the trees and i blinked a few times before answering.

"What's your name?" 

"I asked you first." He laughs and i pout and sigh.

"Val." I reply and he laughs again which i find quite rude. "What?"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" 

"Well, whats your name?"

"Lucy." I snort and shake my head while he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" I retort and he smiles and shrugs. 

"Why should a name assert our gender?" He asks rhetorically and i furrow my eyebrows.

"You know what, i don't know." I say wonderously. "Why are there boy names and girl names when there could just be names? It doesn't matter what gender we are. Also, why can't we choose our own names when we are old enough to decide for ourselves, why must our parents or gaurdians choose for us?" He looks at me curiously, his full smile dropping just to a small, gentle one. 

"Those are good questions, Val." I smile at him and clasp my hands behind my back.

"I've never seen another child around these parts before. Where do you come from?"

"I come from no where and everwhere. I'm a wanderer." I gasp at his reply and shake my head.

"But what about your father or your mother? Your brothers or sisters? Your aunties an uncles? What about your family and friends? Is there no one to feed you and look after you?" I ask and he just shrugs.

"No. They're all gone, abandoned me." He states simply, his smile falling and he looks down at his hands sadly. "But i look after myself pretty well." 

"Well, perhaps you could come and stay with us for a while. I'm sure my fathers won't mind at all." I say, trying to help the poor boy but he only shakes his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not little red, i do not want to intude and besides... i like living like this. I'm free from all the wars and hastle and death and gloom. I live in peace." I smile at him and nod.

"That sounds wonderful." I whisper and he laughs and nods.

"Oh it is. I get to talk to the animals and the trees. I've seen all manners of creatures and the sights when i climb mountains are wonderful. Everyday is an adventure." I sigh in longing and sit down on the grass a few feet in front of him. 

"I wish i could go on an adventure. I havn't been on an adventure for almost a year now and it wasn't very fun. It was uncomfrotable and annoying to be honest but i want to go off on my own and experience the world, just like you."

"You're a bit young for that little red."

"I'm eight summers old! And you look no older yourself." I object and pout slighty at him while he just smirks.

"Yes, but i don't have a family whereas you do. You're family need you Val, and you need them too for now." 

"Yes, i suppose your right." I say glumpy and pick at a few strands of grass while the boy just stares at me. I look back up at him and slant my head to the side slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says, grinning slightly.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Seriously, it's nothing." 

"VALENTINA!!?" I hear a frantic shout coming from my house and stand up quickly, brushing myself down. 

"Oh i must go now Lucy, my dada is calling me. He and papa must have come down from their nap. Good bye."

"Good by Valentina." He says, smiling brightly with a small twinkle in his eye which brings butterflies to my stomach. "I hope to see you again."

"I hope so too." With that i run off back to my house where dada is stood outside with his arms crossed.

"Hello dada." I say quickly and out of breath while he frowns at me.

"Where have you been?"

"No where, just out in the forest." I say quickly and he frowns again.

"I told you not to go out there unless you're either with me or papa Val." He tells me and i roll my eyes.

"How am i meant to experience the world if you won't let me do things on my own?" I explain and he raises an eyebrow.

"Your papa has been teaching you way over your standard level. Valentina, you're eight years old, not eighteen. Give it a few more years and we will give you a bit more freedom but for right now it is too dangerous to be out there on your own. You don't know what could be lurking in those woods." He says and i bow my head and nod out the ground sadly before walking into the house. Before i walk upstairs to my room however i look back at dada who is looking out at the woods with a strange look in his eyes. A look i have never seen him have before and the look chilled me right down to my bones.

The look was a look of a man who has pure fear in his heart.


	32. Chapter 32

*7 Years Later - Valentina; 15 Summers Old*

Cas (POV) 

"You know, it's been exactly seven years today since we moved here." Murmered Dean into my ear seductively, waking me from my drowse in bed. 

"Hm." I mumble tiredly, trying to turn my back on him but he catches my waist and turns me towards him instead. 

"You hear me Cas?" He asks loudly and i groan and nod my head but don't open my eyes. He laughs lightly and kisses my face a bunch of times to wake me up a little but it didn't work. However when he kissed the lids of my eyes softly, they flickered open and blue met green like they had done so many times before.

"Piss off." I grumble and a huge grin spreads across his face, his eyes twinkling as he straddles naked body and looks down on me. 

"That was rude, angelcakes." He says, the grin not leaving his face and i keep my pokerface, straight on my face, pouting up at him. He leans down and kisses me passionately, licking my bottom lip to grant enterance into my mouth. Reluctantly i opened up and let him take me in, his tongue shoving roughly into my mouth. His thumb rubbed against my jawline while his other hand slowly went down in between my legs, cupping me roughly before he began palming me. His hands were rough against me, desperate and out of any sequence but that didn't stop it feeling good. 

"Ah, ah.." I moan softly, finally finding enough energy to rock my hips into the palm of his hand. Our breathing was ragged, soft noises coming out of our noses as our mouths were preoccupied with each others tongues fighting for dominance. He was going to win, he was going to top today, he was in that frame of mind. 

"A-angel." He stutters out, sitting up and making me complain slightly. My eyes tried focusing on the beautiful features of his face rather than the beautiful features of something else that was only a few inches down. 

"What?" I say impatiently, arching my back up slightly and he smiles down at me.

"I love you so much." He says and i look at him seriously and nod my head. 

"That's nice Dean and i love you too but i'm so horny right now and i can't think straight so will you please just... fuck me!" I say through gritted teeth, staring up at him intently. He raises and eyebrow up in amusement before leaning down again and carrying on his actions from before. "Oh god yes, show me how much you love me Dean." I moan out eagerly as he bites my lip softly and fastens the pace of his hand, grinding himself on my leg. My hips bucks beyond my control, as if they had a mind of themselves as my kisses got sloppy. 

"Let me get you open." He growled into my ear and i gasped, my chest heaving upwards. He repositioned himself in between my legs and spread them open slowly and lifted them up so my knees were facing the ceiling. I bit my lip in anticipation, so hard that it nearly drew blood as he licked his fingers slowly, covering them in saliva before pressing them against my enterance and teasing my puckered hole with his fingers. 

"So good for me baby," He murmered under his breath. "You're still so tight and perfect after all these years."

"D-dean, please." I groan and he looks at me.

"Please what?"

"I-i need you, inside of me. Please just fuck me, damn it!" I was already out of breath even though the fun stuff hadn't even started yet. With one go he pushes both of his fingers into me without a warning, making me cry out at the pain and close my eyes tightly shut. He began moving his fingers slowly in and out of me, scissoring his fingers while doing so and prizing me open. His spare hand reached up and slowly began jerking me off while rubbing his thumb along the end of my shaft. 

"O-oh, oh god Dean!" I shout as he starts hitting that sweet spot inside of me, pressing and rubbing it over and over again. "M-more, keep going. F-faster!" However he doesn't comply with my request and suddenly pulls out of me altogether, making me feel empty inside. 

"You gotta suck me Cas, moisten me up." He says, beckoning towards his own untouched erection. With the spare amount of energy i have, i change positions so i am now sat on my knees facing him before ducking my head down urgently. My mouth wraps around him and i saliva his shaft up, readying it for what he slides it inside of me. With my hand i start rubbing the parts that i can't get my mouth to and i hear him moan out in ecstasy, clutching hold of my hair and pulling it slightly, pushing my head down as far as it could do. Just when he is on the brink of coming in my mouth he suddenly pulls my head up and gasps at the loss. 

"Get on your hands and knees." He growls, grinning wolfishly and i gulp before obliging his request, turning my back on his and spreading my legs, exposing myself to him. I felt so out of control like this and it was exciting but dangerous at the same time because i didn't know what he was going to do. He may have turned good side but that didn't stop the demon streak running through my even-though-we-are-not-married husband. Suddenly i feel lips pressed into my hole and i feel a tounge teasing it, flicking this way at that. I groan deep in my throat and drop my head down into the mattress, clutching onto the bedsheets tightly. Suddenly the mouth was gone and something else pressed against me. I rocked back against him making him moan but tap my ass lightly, telling me not to move. 

"S-sorry." I groan into the pillow and he runs a hand along my back and lets it rest on my ass for a second, squeazing it tightly. Soon after, he pushes into my slowly, making me gasp out at the sudden fullness. "D-dean! Oh god, please fuck me."

"That's what i'm doing little bird." He tells me and i can hear the grin dripping from his voice. He keeps going agonisingly slow and i claw at the bedsheets and bite the pillow, moaning softly. Once all the way in, he stills for a moment to let me get used to him even though i was used to him, i've been used to him for over 15 years now, actually it was more closer to 20 or 25 years seen as i knew him and had fucked him long before Valentina was born.

He started rocking his hips, backwards and forwards slowly but i begin moving my own him, rocking backwards onto him and he móans loudly so quickens his pace. He reached a hand around my waist and wrapped his hand around my penís and squezed it lightly before pumpíng up and down.

"Shit Dean! I-i'm gonna-" I shout out while he starts hitting my próstate over and over again róughly and hárshly, his hips buckíng out of rhythm as he himself is close. I couldn't even finish my sentence as i felt his warm substánce spray into me as i clénch my hóle around him. I móan out loudly and with a few final púmps of his hand, i came onto the bedsheets in one go. He still rócked into my a few more times as we both came down off out órgasms but suddenly;

"POPS? DAD?" There was a shout from outside the door and Valentina came walking in. I couldn't even look up in shock but Dean quickly pulled out of me and covered out bodies with the sheets. There was silence and then i heard laughter coming from Valentina.

"HAHAHA, OH DEAR LORD WERE YOU TWO HAVING SÉX? EW THAT'S GROSS!" She shouted and i groaned into the pillow. "Oh god, i'm leaving." She puts a hand over her eyes and walks out of the room, banging into the frame of the door a couple of times before actually leaving the room, leaving the door wide open. I sit up slowly and look at the door, waving a hand and slamming it shut before looking at Dean.

"I thought you locked it." I accuse and he shrugs and laughs. "How is that funny, we have scarred her for life!"

"Val's a tough cookie, i'm sure she'll survive." Dean snorts and i roll my eyes.

"You have been spending way to much time with her lately." I sigh and shake my head. "How does she even know what séx is?"

"We were walking into town and she asked me about it. She must have read about it somewhere so i told her. She asked how me and you did it seen as we were both men and i told her and she groaned and sat down in the middle of the forest and refused to move or even talk to me for an hour straight."

"Dean! You shouldn't have told her about our séx life! She's our daughter!" I shout and he just shrugs again. 

"Demons tell their children about their séx lives, it's in my nature."

"Why the hell do demons tell their children about that stuff?" I ask incredously and he laughs. 

"Cause Cassie, we are fúcked up. On the other hand, that was some amazing sex." He crawled slowly over me, grinning before nipping at my ear slightly. I hum in agreement and lean my head against the head board casually. "Say, how much stamina do angels and demons have?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm ready for round 2 if you are."

Val (POV)

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. A shiver runs down my spine as i walk out of the house, shaking my head. I really did not need to see that today. That was disgusting. 

On the other hand, lucy had told me we could meet today by the old tree stump so i had other things on my mind rather than my dad's fuckíng each other. I walk through the woods, my red cloak bellowing in the wind so i wrap it tightly around me to stop it catching on any sharp branches. My black dress came above the knee and was getting way to small for me now but i didn't mind, i had decided to start a new fashion with shortened dresses like this. Me and Lucy had met one of twice a month for the last 7 years. I had gotten to know everything about him and he had gotten to know everything about me, i trusted him with my life and he was more or less my only friend if you don't cound Pops or Dad but i know i don't. 

I walk into the clearing and i see him sitting casually on the tree stump, looking up at me and giving me a wolfish grin. He complexion had changed from when i last saw him, his jawline looked longer and his eyes looked brighter. His skn was still tanned from the sun but i saw that he had big strong muscles, his arms were big and if his chest were not covered by clothing, i'm sure i would have liked the sight. His hair was still as blonde as sunlight and his eyes were still full of mystery and mischief but i loved him all the more for it.

"Have you come out to the woods to play, Little Red?" He asked me and i roll my eyes and sit down in front of him on the grass as i always do. However this time he came to sit on the grass as well which he has never done before, so i was taken aback. 

"I told you not to call me little red anymore Luce." I scold him and he shrugs and grins again. 

"How are your fathers?" He asks me curiously and i shrug and nod.

"They're okay. Although i just caught them having sex." I shudder and pull a face. "I mean, i knew they did it but god, i didn't want to see it!" Luce laughed loudly at my comment and shook his head, clutching onto his stomach.

"Oh, poor little red. Your innocence in ruined." He grinned wolfishly and i nod my head.

"Tell me about it. I don't think i can go on with the image of that in my head for all of time." I shudder again as the image of Dad kneeling up behind pops covers my mind. 

"I can get rid of it for you if you like." He says, holding out his hand but i shake my head.

"I think my parents will be a bit suspicious if suddenly i don't make a snark comment at the dinner table about them both. Best just to live with the imagine of all eternity." I do reach out a hand and take his in mine anyway on a brave move. This was the first time we ever touched and his eyes went wide for a moment.

Lucifer (POV) *whoooooaaaaaa wtf*

As soon as she grasped my hand in hers, electricity went through my body like a lightning bolt goes through a tree. Goosebumps cover my whole body and my eyes go wide, so i look at her and gulp slightly. She looks shy and timid, wondering whether to let go of my hand or not but she keeps clinging on, waiting for me to say something. 

It wasn't a bad kind of electricity, it was exciting, it was... different. I hadn't felt this kind of power before. It must be the power running through her and onto me, if so, i would keep holding her hand until i sap the energy out of her.

I kept trying to think of different ways to kill the girl. Maybe turn into my original form of a dragon or a serpent and swallow her hole but that would be too easy and i wanted to hurt the Winchester demon and his angel lover. No demon crosses me, no demon betrays me and his own kind for one of the angel abominations that roam the earth. 

A better way of killing her would be calling on one of the ogres or trolls to come and maul her body, letting her die a slow and agonising death so the angel and the demon would find her body while our looking for her and seeing her mauled body covering the floor. Yes, that would seem to be the best way but for some reason, whenever i thought about calling on a troll to pay a little visit to our little princess, i got a sick feeling in my stomach. I felt like a coward if i let someone or something else do my own dirty work so i would have to figure out a way to do it myself. 

It should be easy to find out how to do it, it should be easy to just get it over and done with. I should have done it on the first day i ever met her, it would have made the whole situation so much easier. I opened my mouth to speak to her but she moved towards me quickly and suddenly her lips were pressed against mine. 

My mind exploded as the warmth of her lips spread through my whole body, sending sparks into my eyes which made me see little white dots in my vision. I didn't know i had closed my eyes until she pulled away as quickly as she approached me and i opened them.

"I-i'm sorry." She whispers and blushes before looking away. I look at her in disbelief, my eyes still wide as they were before, my lips parted open slightly. She glanced at my face quickly and blushed a deeper shade of red before getting up and running away as quick as possible, leaving me sat on the grass, looking after her running away, back into the woods and to her secluded, safe little home with her demon and angel fathers.


	33. Chapter 33

Lucifer (POV)

I'm going to ignore that happened. She will probably be back tomorrow, blushing like a disgusting rose. I know what to do. I'm going to poke fun at her for it. With a wave of my hand, bright red roses bloom around the tree stump that i normally sit at and i smirk to myself and nod my head. Now i can say that her face looks redder than these roses when she comes next. 

***

The next day, she walks into the clearing with a tinge of a blush on her face and looks around in awe, gasping at the flowers. I laugh loudly a begin to say;

"You're face is brighter tha-"

"They're beautiful!" She exclaims and i frown, looking around at the roses and than back to her. I open my mouth up to speak against but once again, she cuts me off. "How did you know roses were my favourite flower? And they're red too! Oh Luce!" She exclaims, plopping herself down by one of the flower beds and smelling the roses, smiling broadly.

"Er, what?" I say, tilting my head to the side. 

"The roses are beautiful. How did you get them to grow so fast?" She asked, her eyes wide and beau- i mean, her eyes wide and child-like. She smiles at me, her blue eyes squinting as she does so and i shrug. 

"Magic."

"Well obviously." She giggles and gently picks one of the flowers. She brings it over to me and gets on her tiptoes to slide the rose behind my ear, making it balance by the side of my head. She giggles again and walks around the apparent Eden i had accidently created for her. How the hell was i supposed to know her favourite flower was a damn rose? Why did i even think this was going to be funny. Now i'm stuck here with this little girl with a flower sticking out of my hair and a moody look on my face.

"What's with the moody face?" She asks after a while and i shrug.

"Nothing." She goes quiet and just nods her head, pursing her lips.

"Look, about yesterday..." She starts but i put a hand up to stop her. 

"Forget about it." I mumble out and she closes her mouth and nods her head, biting her lip slightly out of embaressment. 

"Okay." We sit in silence for a while before we begin talking again about things that she has been doing which is the same damn thing that she has always been doing and things i have been doing which is all a plain lie. Before i know it, one of her fathers calls her back home for dinner and i am once again, left alone in the garden of roses, their awful stench filling my nose with their sickly sweetness. 

-a few months laterr-

It was Valentina's 16th birthday and she had reminded me time and time again to get her a present. I thought that this would be a perfect time to kill her. Imagine her fathers coming to look for her on her 16th birthday and finding her corpse mawled among the bed full of red roses, her blood flowing and feeding them. 

I waited in our small garden for her to come, holding the small, precious ruby in my hand. She did ask for a present and she was good. She deserved to be happy before i killed her. She swung into the garden and smiled brightly when she saw me standing there, dressed all in white among the red. He red cloak flowed as she stepped towards me and i couldn't help but noticed how much she had changed in only a short few months. 

"Hello Luce." She says, walking up to me. 

"Hello Val." I reply back politely. "Would you like your present?" She took a deep breath in and nodded, shuffling on her feet excitedly. She got closer towards me but stopped when i held out my hand to reveal to her the ruby. 

"Oh." She says, her reaction not what i had planned it on being. I look down at the stone and frown.

"You don't like it?"

"No! No i love it. It's my favourite colour and one of the most precious stones there is, but..."

"But.." I say, scowling slightly and she flinches away. 

"It's just, i was hoping for something else." 

"For something else? Do you even know how hard it is to get one of these?" I snap and her eyes fill with tears, her bottom lip trembling.

"That's not what i meant! I love it, i really do!" 

"But it's just not good enough for you it is." I snarl, anger flaring within me. She gasps and steps away from me, her whole body trembling.

"Y-your teeth. Your eyes. W-what-?" My eyes had turned milky white and my teeth had produced into sharp points as part of my original form coming out. I was originally a Seraphim before i fell from God, one of the originals. The first born of the angel kind. My real form was a serpent that breathed fire, humans called them dragons. Steam was flowing out of my mouth but i cooled down when i saw how terrified she looked.

I toss the stone at her feet and turn away from her, walking towards the stump of the chopped down tree. I grit my teeth, trying to cool down and do not face her again until i feel her hand on my back. When she touches me i flinch and turn to face her quickly, my face distorting into a sneer. 

"Who are you?" She whispers, her voice full of demand to know. 

"Why?"

"Tell me who you are Luce. Tell me you are not the one my fathers warned me about." My eyes turn sad and my sneers changes into a small frown as i look away from her. 

"Who did your fathers warn you about?" I ask, looking to the side of me rather than at her. 

"I dare not say the name."

"Lucifer." I say, turning back to her coolly and she gulps and nods her head. "The Demon God." She nods her head again. 

"It's not you." She says stubbornly, shaking her head and letting a tear drop from her eye. I don't answer her, just look deep into her eyes that still have life in them. I couldn't kill her today, it was too easy, she was too vunerable. I would leave it for another day. "Tell me it's not you!" She screamed and i sighed.

"I can't do that Valentina." I tell her.

"Why not?!"

"Because that is my name." I say bluntly and she bursts into tears right in front of me. Something inside of me tugs and hurts my chest slightly at the sight but i decide to ignore it, instead focusing on her. 

"I hate you!" She screams and i frown when she begins smackng my chest. "I hate you!!"

"I don't particularly know why you hate me when i haven't ever actually done anything to you or your family."

"You are evil!"

"A lot of angels, demons and humans are evil." I tell her with a straight face.

"You have ruined my life!" She cries dramatically and i role my eyes.

"And how have i done that may i ask?"

"You made me fall in love with you!" She screams before running away from me, leaving me once again stood in the garden in aboslute shock. In love with me? How could she be in love with me? No one loves me, no one that pure and that kind could ever love anybody like me. Why would she say something like that.

Val (POV)

"Valentina?" My fathers asked as i came running into the house, tears pouring down my face and straight up to my room. I hear them running up the stairs to my room and bursting in, approaching the bed slowly. 

"Val?" Pops asked, coming to sit beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder but i shove it off.

"Leave me alone." I cry into my pillow, my whole body shaking violently. 

"Red, what's wrong?" Dad asked as i felt him sit next to pops. 

"Nothing! Just get out!" I shout loudly and they both go quiet. I could tell they were giving each other 'that look' to say that i'm just being a stupid teenager but if this wasn't love, why the hell did it hurt so damn much. 

"Okay Val, please come downstairs when you're ready." Pops says softly. He was always the calm and gentle one. As if he was still the brilliant king of the angels he once was so long ago. 

"Okay." I mutter out, not lifting my head off the pillow and i feel pops pulling dad away from me, even though he was reluctant to go.

"I don't think we should leave her." I hear dad say, his voice full with concern and worry.

"Dean, leave her alone. She will tell us when she is ready and if she doesn't that is her choice. Lets just go and wait until she's ready to open her presents ok?" I hear dad sigh but than there are footsteps and the door closes so i know they are both gone. This had turned out to be the worst day of my life.

Lucifer (POV)

I had gone back to the clearing everyday for the past month and there was no sign of Valentina anywhere. I had even sent a black crow into her room with a message but the crow came back with the note gone and no Valentina. I don't particularly know why i was so bothered about her being in love with me. I had questions and i needed to know the answer to them.

Sure i was meant to be like this, to be beautiful and she was meant to be infactuated with me but she was never meant to fall in love with me. It was probably because i left it too long to kill her. I should have done it the first year i met her. It would have been so much easier for both me, her and everyone else involved. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, getting up to fly off when i see a vision of red out of the corner of my eye. I turn to face the young woman in front of me, he whole body was ridged and straight and i could tell she was taking careful steps around me. 

"Valentina." I say, nodding my head at her and she nods back seriously without saying a word. "You came."

"Yes Lucifer." She says venomously. "I came, now what do you want so you can stop pestering me."

"Why are you in love with me?" I say a bit harsher than i intended too.

"Because you made me be! All this time you have been making me fall in love with you, just so you can kill me when the times right! Don't think i don't know!" I am rooted speechless by her truthful words and it hurt like a thousand blunt angel blades sticking into my chest. 

"I'm not going to kill you." I sa quickly without even thinking and realising soon after that i actually meant every word of it. 

"Ha."

"I'm telling the truth. I will not kill you. If i wanted to kill you i could have done it a long time ago but i could never find the strenght to lift a blade to your neck or a poisoned apple to your throat little red."

"A-are you saying, you're in love with me?" She asked in an almost hopeful sort of way and i smile.

"No, i'm not in love with you but that is only because i am incapable of loving anybody." She looked down at her feet dissappointed but nodded her head anyway. "I would like to still meet with you."

"Okay." She says after a minute or two of silence and suddenly i feel better, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

-A year later-

"Any news on the demon traitor and the nasty angel king, your majesty?" Crowley bowed down low and i lean back in his throne with my leg up over the arm of it casually. 

"Yep."

"You know where they are?" He asked surprised and i look at him and snort.

"Crowley, i've known where they were for around about 10 summers now." 

"Y-you never said my lord." He bows, not wanting to show any disrespect and i roll my eyes. 

"I know i didn't. I wanted to see for myself."

"Does that mean you have already carried out your plan my lord? You have killed the child?"

"No, i haven't killed the little girl." I say, looking at my fingernails and then back up to him.

"You haven't? Well, are you going to?" He asks boldly and i scowl at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but you said you were going to kill her. Are you going to?" Anger flares within me and i stand up, my whole body setting aflame and Crowley falls backwards, cowering away from me. 

"No! I'm not!" 

"Why?" He asks, hiding behind his hands and i stride over to him and pick him up by his neck, holding him above the ground at arms length. 

"Because i don't want too!" I was surprised by my own words, however true they were. I didn't want to kill her, i didn't want to her in anyway. Why? Because i was in love with her. 

***

"I thought you couldn't love." She says dubiously and i groan and lean back against the grass with my face in my hands.

"Me neither."

"Well, how do you know that it is love?" She asks and i take my hands away to look up to the sky, sighing and watching the white clouds drift over the blue background.

"I dunno. Because it hurts worse than hell, and thats not even metaphorically speaking." I hear her giggle and sit up to look at her, smiling slightly. 

"it's weird, cause aren't you like over a trillion years old?"

"Yes."

"Ew, you're an old man." She snorts and i scowl at her. 

"Yeah, well that angel daddy of yours is over a billion and your demon daddy is only 40 so...." I shrug and her smile widens. 

"I can't wait until i stop aging. No more growing pains." She says, sighing contently. 

"I don't even want to know what they are."

"You don't already? How old are you again." She snorts again.

"You keep snorting like that and you're going to turn into a pig." I say, riasing an eyebrow at her and casting her a crooked grin while she just shrugs back at me. 

"You know because you love me and all that..." She says slowly, looking down at her hands. 

"Ergh, love. I hate it."

"Will you kiss me?" I look at her in surprise and she has the faintest of blushes on her face. 

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. That's what people in love do. Well, thats what my fathers do when they think i'm not looking. But i don't mind when they kiss in front of me, it makes me realise how happy they are together, despite all the arguing."

"Do they argue a lot?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I think that its only because they are so different though. One is an angel and one's a demon, it must be tough living so closely together when you're two completely seperate beings but when they kiss, it's like all that doesn't matter anymore. That's why i want us to try it." I breath in deeply and nod my head.

"Okay." She smiles and shuffles towards me, stopping a few inches from my face. I look at her in confusion and she rolls her eyes.

"I see my dads do this, one of them gets close to the other and waits for the other to lean in. So just do it."

"Oh." I say, looking down at her lips. She closes her eyes slowly and i gulp before leaning in and pressing my lips on hers, my own eyes drifting slowly closed. The kiss lingered for a minute or so before we pull away and she looks away from me in embaressment.

"Why are you embaressed?" I ask.

"I'm not." She says, looking back at me and smilng. "How was it?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "It was just a kiss." She pouts her lip moodily and shakes her head at me.

"That was our first kiss!"

"Well, technically it wasn't" I say, laughing slightly and he rolls her eyes.

"Okay, it wasn't but lets forget about that and say this was our first kiss okay?"

"If that's what you want." I shrug and she grunts in annoyance. 

"This is going to be difficult, i can tell."

-another year later- *Valentina's 18th birthday*

"Happy birthday." I say to her, putt my arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her softly. She smiles into the kiss and i look at her up and down, realising how much she had grown. 

"I can't believe i'm 18 already, time flies so quickly." She sighs, sitting down on the tree stump. My hands itch as i pat the present in my pocket to make sure it was still there. 

"What did you get from your dads?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I haven't opened them yet. We always wait until after dinner to open the presents." She says and i grimace.

"That's boring." I laugh and she nods her head. 

"I agree, it's very boring. But they like doing it that way so I like to make them happy." She smiles. "Are you going to sit down or what?" She pats the space of the tree stump next to her but i shake my head. 

"No, i need to give you my present." I tell her and she squeals excitedly. 

"Ohhhh, gimme, gimme gimme!" She says loudly and i roll my eyes. With a deep breath i lower myself down on one knee in front of her and reach in my pocket and she keeps shuffling excitedly, waiting from my present. I take out a small black box and hold it out in my hand. 

"Valentina." 

"What?" She asks, reaching out the grab the box but i pull it away from her and motion her to put her hand down.

"Will you marry me?" I ask, opening the box to pull out a ruby ring. The ruby is the colour of the roses and her cloak and she looks at me in shock when she see's it. Her eyes flickering back and forth from me, to the ring and back again.

"What?" She asks incrediously. 

"You heard." I say seriously and she gasps and puts a hand to her mouth. 

"But, you're satan."

"Well noticed little red. But i would stop being that thing for you." I shoot her my best smile and she blushes and takes the ring out of the box.

"It's beautiful."

"Will you stop messing around and answer the question!" I cry desperately and she laughs loudly before nodding.

"Yes. Yes of course i will!" She cries and flings her arms around my neck. We stay like this for a minute or two before i pull away and she looks at me seriously.

"Lucifer..."

"Yes my love?" I say, grinning.

"Don't be angry okay?"

"Angry? Why would i be angry?" I ask and she bites her lip. 

"When i went to hug you i accidenly chucked the ring." She says, standing up and started to look around on the grass.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes! It slipped out of my fingers! I'm so sorry!" She cries and i just laugh loudly while she crawls around on her hands on knees to find it. "Stop laughing and help me." I sigh and get on my own hands and knees and start trying to find her stupid engagement ring. 

***

A few hours later, with the ring on her finger we are sat talking about getting away from here and going somewhere far over the seas. She plans on telling her fathers about me but i tell her not too, they will think i have brainwashed her.

"But Luce, they my fathers. I would want them to come to my wedding!" She cries and i sigh and rub my forehead.

"Fine, but when you do tell them, i will be there with you." I say and she smiles and nods her head. "I have to go, but i will be back tomorrow okay?" She nods her head and i plant one last kiss on her lips before walking out of the clearing. I hum to myself as i walk, thinking about my future but stop suddenly when i hear a voice echo in my head.

it all relies on you now.

I recognised the voice of God but i didn't know what it meant. What all relies on me? What did he mean by that? Suddenly, from somewhere in the forest there was a shrill scream. I turned around quickly and my cold but slowly warming heart almost stopped in my chest.

"VAL!!" I scream, running back towards the clearing. The scream is heard again and again and i try to fly but i can't get my wings out so i have to run. I can see the clearing just up ahead and run towards it as fast as my feet can carry me. I whip through the branches and fern, them scratching my face and i hurry past and back into the clearing.

I see a troll bending over a lifeless body and start running towards it, screaming bloody murder. It tries to fight me but one clawing of my powerful hand, i rip it's heart right out and make it explode, leaving no remnents of it apart from the skin, bones and blood that made the trees turned red with its blood. I look down on Valentina who was sprawled among the red roses, blood gushing from her body. 

"No. No. Please, God. Please let her be okay." I whisper to myself, walking slowly towards her and crouching beside her, turning her body so i can see her face. A loud, broken sob escapes my mouth when i see her dead, lifeless eyes staring up at me, the terror of her endeavors with the troll still etched upon her face.

"NOOOOO!" I scream, pulling up her body and holding it against mine. "No no! You can't be dead!" I shout, over and over again while i hear shouting and running coming towards the clearing. From the corner of my eye i see the demon and the angel but they stand still when they see me over her.

"Val, Valentina, please wake up! Please wake up i beg you. You can't be dead." I sob into her black hair. "Please." I rock her body back and forth and hear the angel and the demon talking.

"Dean, let me go! Let me go! I will kill him!" Sobs escaping the angels mouth as they both scuffle with one another.

"Cas, no! Please stop it." The demon cries, i can almost hear the tears but they were not as loud as mine. "Can't you see, it wasn't him!"

"OH YOU WOULD STICK UP FOR HIM, WOULDN'T YOU! HE'S YOUR FUCKING GOD! WELL, SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Suddenly there was silence from the both of them while i carried on rocking Valentina's lifeless body.

"I may not have been her real father, but at least i didn't sell myself as some sex slave. She would have been ashamed of you." The demon hissed, their emotions were coming out in very aggressive ways and suddenly, i became angry with them. I put her down slowly and picked a red rose to lay on her bosom before turnning to the two beings who were ready to rip each others throat out due to the grief. I stand up slowly and they both quickly turn to me, eyes wide.

"It's your fault." I say to them quietly, eyes flashing milky white. "It's your fault she's dead. And here you both are, arguing with each other while yOUR OWN DAUGHTER, LIES DEAD ON THE EARTH. You are nothing but children, not even that, you are vermin on this earth. 

I put a curse on you now and forever more. Every 18 years from now you will see a child. A child in a coat as red as blood. A child with eyes bluer than the sky, a child who's hair is as dark as coal and you will recognise her as your own. But you will never be able to get to her. You will never be able to speak to her and you will never be able to touch her.

I end the curse and scowl at them both and suddenly the angel sweeps off into the air and flies over the trees, away from his daughter, his husband and myself.

"CAS!" Dean cries, looking up and begging for him to come back but the angel does not come back. He never comes back. Dean looks at me and i stare at him harshly before turning back to the body and kneeling beside it. I feel Dean come up behind me but i do not feel aggression coming off him, just grief. He goes around me and Valentina and knees at the other side of her, putting his hand on her face to close her eyes, wiping the terror off her face.

"I will bury her." I say, not looking at the demon. 

"We will bury her." He says, his voice catching slightly as he tries to gulp the lump in his throat down. I nod my head reluctantly and grab two branches, turning them into wooden spades.

"If we do, we do it properly." He nods in agreement.

And with that, we start digging a grave for my bloody Valantine. 

Cas (POV)

I see them digging from high in the sky where i am floating, my grief consuming me. I had lost her once before and now i had lost her again. How could this happen? How could i let this happen? The Demon God was right, it was my fault that my baby girl was dead. Me and Dean didn't get there in time. Dean. How could he? How could he hold me back from killing that bastard. That bastard that killed my daughter. And now he was digging a grave with him? It was sick. It was twisted. It wasn't right. 

I see them both crying and lowering her body into the grave and my heart breaks in my chest as i realise i will never see my little girl again. She never even got to open her birthday presents. Me and Dean had bought her travelling clothes and items so she could go off and travel the world. She wouldn't be able to do that now. 

She would never be able to reach her high point when she stopped growing up and live. She was still a child, she was still only so young and now, she would never grow old. And the curse! How would i be able to live with seeing my baby every 18 years and not being able to hug her? The devil really did live up to his name.

Good bye my Valentina, I loved you with all my heart. You were too young to die, and now you have slipped out of my hands forever. Good bye my Valentina, good bye my beautiful little girl. You will forever be in my heart and thoughts. Good bye.


	34. Chapter 34

-18 years later- 7989 BC.

Dean Winchester sat at the spot where his daughter was buried exactly 18 years after she had died. He laid a red rose down by her grave and wept for his one and only daughter that never reached her true potential, that never got to marry and have children herself, that never got to see the world apart from the woods of their little manor that he, Castiel and her shared together.

Castiel.

Dean remembered him so clearly in his mind, his dark chocolate, almost black hair. His beautiful cyan eyes, his puffy red lips and his rugged, angular facial features. He remembered his sex hair in the mornings and the way he used to be so moody. He remembered he used to have those days where he never wanted to get out of bed, either wanting to keep sleeping or… do other things. He remembered how adorably angry he would get when Dean laughed while in the midst of an argument and him crossing his arms and pouting when Dean just hugged him while he was trying to scream and shout with him

He remembered the amazing sex they used to have, even so long into their relationship as if neither of them bored of it and he remembered how Castiel used to pray every night before going to sleep, praying for he and Valentina to be safe and okay, and for their family to last as long as possible before they had to let Valentina go and explore the big wide world. Dean Winchester and Castiel never even got the chance to say goodbye to Valentina and now they would never get that chance. He had never seen Castiel once visit her grave and he now expected him to be in heaven or elsewhere in the world.

There was a soft humming sound from somewhere in the woods but Dean ignored it, still crouching low beside Valentina’s grave and having nostalgia for the past and regret for the future that never came. There was a rustling in the clearing and Dean looked up to find a cloak of red whip past behind a tree.

“Val?” Dean croaked out, his voice breaking slightly. A little girl appeared out of the clearing and his heart shattered in two. His little girl was right in front of him, still alive and well!

“VALENTINA!” He cried of happiness but she didn’t even glance at him, as if she could not see nor hear him at all. She just skipped around the flower beds and picked the flowers before putting them in her basket while humming the nursery rhyme that he used to sing to her when she was just a babe.

“Valentina! Valentina! It’s me! Its daddy, please look at me!” He shouts over and over again but the little girl did not look up. He tried to approach her but as soon as he got within five feet of her, an invisible barrier held him where he stood, not letting him get closer to her. He banged on the invisible shield and shouted at the top of his voice but she did not even flinch. He could not take it anymore; he could not watch her hum and pick flowers like she used to do if she could not even speak to him. With a sob he turned around and ran as far as he could out of the clearing, out of the woods and away from this place forever.

***

Gabriel, King of the angels and Sam, King of Lawrence made a pact and soon enough the two kingdoms were conjoined together. However this did not last long as angels and demons did not work well together and after a millennia, the kingdoms fell. Angels either went up to heaven or stayed in earth to become guardians of the Homo sapiens. Demons either got banished to hell by someone of higher power than them of stayed on earth to wreak havoc wherever they went.

Crowley, the king of hell had known that there was something fishy about The First Fallen not killing the little girl so he had followed him and watched them both as their romance bloomed. Then on her 18th birthday, just like he had done to her own mother, he set one of his dirty trolls to slaughter the young girl.

For a while, Dean and Lucifer worked together to find the killer of Valentina as they knew it was no coincidence that a troll had suddenly sprung up out of nowhere and murdered the poor child. However this did not last long and soon Dean went his separate way, trying to find his lost lover.

Lucifer however found out about Crowley and his scheme and left no mercy upon him when he went to his kingdom and tortured him over and get again for the rest of time, letting him live but prolonging his known death. After that, Lucifer went back to being the devil of the world, the snake in the garden and went back to his old ways.

Sam and Gabriel met up from time to time still and discussed old politics and spoke about how the start of the world came about however this was not very often, but in fact every hundred years or so.

After Dean could not find Castiel, he had assumed he had gone back up to raven and with a heavy heart he had gone back to Sam and now…

2014 AD

The two boys hunt monsters of all kinds, completely cutting off their demon roots and live peacefully in an old men of letters bunker. They have day jobs also, Sam runs a small joke shop in hope that one day Gabriel may pop in for a visit and Dean does managerial work at a high end business, in one of the large towers in New York.

However every 18 years for the past thousands of years gone by, Dean sees a little black haired, blue eyed girl in a red cloak somewhere around the city and his heart breaks all over again down to Lucifer’s curse he set upon the two beings. It takes Dean many months to get back on track again and to become happy with a little help from his moose brother but he knew that every 18 years, this will all happen all over again.

***

Castiel walked the streets, feeling extremely low today as he knew what today way. Today was another 18th year and the millionth time he was going to see his little girl but unable to get anywhere near her. He didn’t feel up to it today, it always took him so long to get over it. He had tried so many different times in so many different ways to get in touch with Lucifer and try to take back the curse or at least change it so I didn’t feel so damn crappy every time it happened.

I had thought about her every day since she died. Half of my heart gone forever, and the other half was still out there somewhere, probably getting back to his old ways of being a demon. He had given up trying to look for me so soon and I did not know where he was now. I did not watch him anymore as I knew I had to let him go. I had been so awful to him by saying that he was not Valentina’s real father when he was just as much her father as I was. I also did not resent him for snapping at me about becoming a slave oh so long ago. I had deserved it for what I said to him, we were both in the wrong by arguing while our own daughter lay dead in front of us.

I just wish that I would not have to see her every 18 years. It was heart breaking and I had no one to talk to about it. I knew Dean would see her too but he had Sam. I suppose I could go to Gabriel but I had absolutely no idea where he was either. I was all alone.

I walked down the paved streets of New York City, watching and hearing all the loud cars go by and the bustling people bump into each other or greet each other. He was mesmerized by how much had changed in thousands of years. Rather than angels and demons ruling earth, now humans did. Who would have guessed? They were always such background characters and now they were the most important beings on earth.

There were millions upon millions more of them now, like suddenly the world had become over populated with humans and angels and demons had been pushed into the background, most humans thinking that they are not real or thinking that they cannot be seen by the human eye when in actual fact, they were walking among them.

Castiel walked into a side street and saw a coffee shop just up the street a bit so he decided to get something to drink, waste time a little before wanting to die all over again by seeing his daughter in some way or form. Sometimes she took the form of a teenage girl but most of the time it was the little girl of 5 or 6 years old, the little girl that Dean and him had taken away from the kingdoms and raised in the middle of a forest. The innocent little girl who did not deserve anything bad to happen to her but did anyway.

Castiel entered the shop, the bell at the door jingling, surprised to find that the shop was quite busy. He sighs and lines up in the long queue, waiting to be called to a till so he can buy a drink and sit down for a little while, preparing himself for today. He heard loud talking from a table nearby and men all dressed in suits were all talking loudly about some business of some sort. Castiel just rolled his eyes at the humans and the worry for money tried ignoring the business men that for some unknown reason got on his nerves.

Finally, Castiel got to the front of the queue and ordered a small cake and a nice latte to drink inside the store. He waited for his drink and cake, tapping his fingers on the counter absentmindedly as the women finally put his drink on his tray, along with his cake and he went to go and sit down. However, the only available seat actually left was a small, two-seater table right next to the business men. No reason this was the only table available, they were being so loud that no one in their right minds would want to sit anywhere near them

Castiel reluctantly sat down at the table which was by the window and started sipping on his coffee, the hot milk burning his tongue slightly on the way in. He grimaced and ate a bit of the cake to cool his tongue down a bit. The cake was lemon and tasted absolutely delicious. He had to remember to get the recipe for this before he left, it was probably one of the nicest cakes he had every tried.

His thoughts were cut off by a laugh from the business table but this wasn’t just any laugh. Castiel’s whole body went suddenly rigid and he slowly started turning his head to look towards the table of suited up business men. He didn’t notice the first three his eyes laid eyes on, they all looked like regular humans but the forth… he would recognise the forth one anyway. For the first time in over 10,000 years, Castiel laid his eyes on the freckled face of Dean Winchester.

He hadn’t changed much, he still was rough skinned and sexy to the bone. His jawline was high and his eyes were wide and still as green as the day Castiel had first met him. Dean’s hair looked like it had gotten darker which was probably because of the climate change and how it had actually gotten colder, making his hair change darker in the process.

Dean Winchester was grinning as his colleagues as they all laughed at a joke he just made, showing his white teeth to Castiel. Nothing about him had changed much, apart from his hair and the clothes he wore. He wondered if his personality had changed and debated whether to approach the table.

He decided against it.

What good would it do to try and speak to him now after all this time? This wasn’t a couple of years he was talking about, this was over 10,000 years! How much can people change in ten thousand years? A lot, Castiel supposed. Dean had probably turned back to his demon ways and become evil, ripping up Wall Street and conning every man and woman he came across. That’s how demons got their kick now-a-days as they knew the angels would hunt them down if they started to kill humans.

Every once in a while you got a rogue demon that gets too big for their boots and starts to kill people but they are most always caught by the angels and put to sleep, either that or booted off earth all together.

Castiel turned away from his supposedly ex-husband and his heart broke a little when he did so. Was it not enough that he had to see his daughter today, but his husband too? Why was life so cruel to him? Why did it never get better? There were so many questions but Castiel had no idea who to ask them too, who could even answer those types of questions?

He sipped down the rest of his drink and pushed the cake away from him. Suddenly he didn’t have very much of an appetite, as beautifully nice as the cake actually was. Castiel stood up from his table, avoiding the business table as much as possible and walked into the toilets at the far end of the coffee shop. He went to business and just as he was washing his hands, the doors flung open.

Castiel stood rigid as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, a business man walk in and suddenly stand stone still when he noticed Castiel in the room. Ever so slowly, Castiel turned his head to face the man and dropped his hands by his sides in defeat when he saw Dean’s shocked face looking back at him.

“Hello Winchester.” He greeted him sadly, trying to produce a small smile but failing miserably. Dean just stood on the spot with his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide, staring at Castiel with a mixture of hate, longing, want, annoyance and above all, love.

“C-Cas?” Dean croaked out after a minute or two of complete silence from the two, both of them too preoccupied with staring at each other instead. Castiel nodded slowly and seriously, gulping down the lump that had caught in his throat so suddenly at the sound of Dean’s voice. It was the same. Still gentle but gravelly and deep, full of emotions that hit every part of Castiel’s grace which made him well up. Castiel’s bottom lip started trembling emotionally and he tried to stop it, he really did but seeing Dean and hearing him say his name after so long was too much for Castiel, especially on such an emotional day.

Castiel shamelessly burst into tears right in the middle of the coffee shop bathroom, tears spilling onto the tiled floors as his loud sobs echo through the toilets. Dean didn’t know what to do at first; surprised to see Castiel so emotional because of seeing him but also wanting to run to him and hug him so tightly, he would stop crying, and that is exactly what Dean Winchester did.

He walked towards him and put his arms around him, wrapping his ex-lover in a tight embrace, feeling the warmth and the not-so-familiarity of his body again. They both smelled the same after so many years and they both felt the same, the same hug, the same love shared between them, the only thing that was different was neither of them knew what they were going to do when the hug finally ended.

Castiel was the first one to pull away, obviously realising his stupid mistake and blushing in embarrassment for showing such a weakness in the eyes of a demon, even if that demon was the only person he had ever truly been in love with. Castiel wiped his tear streaked cheeks and sniffed, looking away from Dean but what Dean did next surprised Castiel.

He lifted his hand to Castiel’s chin and turned his face back to look at him. Castiel was shocked to find tears leaking out of the demons eyes too and suddenly every memory of him came flashing back. The memory of finding out that Dean wasn’t like other demons. He had an angel side to him as well meaning he could feel powerful emotions to their full extent, feel them healing his heart or ripping it apart.

“Oh Cas,” He says. “How I’ve missed you, my angel.” His chest heaves slightly as a sob tries to escape but Dean doesn’t let it.

“I’ve missed you too.” Castiel replied back, smiling sadly and noticing that Dean’s delicate fingers were still holding onto his chin.

“You always said about how in another life we could be together. Is this the kind of life you meant?” Dean asked, the slightest bit of hope filling his voice. Castiel laughed lightly and sniffed before nodding his head, smiling at Dean. “Good.”

“Why is that good?” Castiel asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I’ve let you go before Castiel. Do you really think I’m going to let you escape again? Not a chance. Its too late to turn away from me Castiel, I’ve seen you now. You’re mine again.”

“But Dean…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care if you have a nice life going here; I want to be a part of it! You’ve seen me now and I’ve seen you. Ten thousand years Castiel, ten thousand fucking years without you has been hell on earth. I looked for you for over a hundred years until I gave up, thinking that you had gone back up to heaven or something. You really think that just because it’s been so long that I’m gonna walk away and pretend this never happened?

I don’t think so, Cas. You’re stuck with me now. Stuck until the end of time, however long that will be. You’re too late to turn back, you’re too late to turn away. You go, I go. You jump, I jump and there ain’t nothing you can do about that.”

Castiel’s heart wells in it’s chest when Dean argues his point across. He wasn’t going to leave Castiel again, he had made his point and the honest to god truth was, Castiel didn’t want him to leave anyway. He didn’t want him to pretend that this meeting never happened because even though they had missed ten thousand years of each other’s lives, that would leave ten thousand years of catching up to do. They would never not have anything to talk about, and when they were not talking….

“Fuck, I love you.” Castiel shouts, slamming his lips on Dean’s for the first time in ten thousand years. The kiss was sloppy and not well thought out but neither of them cared very much. They were so damn hungry for each other. Castiel pushed Dean into one of the cubicles in the toilet and kicked the door shut, reaching a hand out behind him to lock it. All that could be heard in the small cubicle or in fact the whole toilet was the heavy gasping and panting coming from the boys mouths that were greedily biting, sucking and kissing one anothers.

Fingers were running through hair and gripping onto shirts while their legs crossed with one another’s; Castiel with his right led between Dean’s and Dean’s with his left leg between Castiel’s They didn’t even care who walked in because at the end of the day, why would they? If it was someone important they could just wipe their memories anyway so they were going to be as loud as they bloody well pleased. Ten thousand fucking years without sex with each other, who expects them to be quiet?

The both rubbed their thighs against each other’s groins but Castiel stopped Dean from doing so, pushing him against the wall of the cubicle and began undoing his belt as quickly as possible and unbuttoning the buttons on his trousers. Castiel stopped the heated kiss, resting his forehead on Deans before slowly crouching down in front of him and pulling his pants down along with him.

Dean breathed out heavily and bit his lip, looking down at Castiel with passion, longing and desire while slowly stroking a hand through Castiel’s thick chocolate brown hair. Castiel smiled up at him in love before looking at Dean’s growing bulge that was restricted by his boxers and opening his mouth, mouthing at the fabric sending heat waves through Dean who gripped Castiel’s hair tight.

Castiel licked along the outline of Dean’s shaft through his boxers while Dean whined above him, writhing his body around. He pushed Castiel’s head away and pulled down his boxers himself, getting too impatient with Castiel’s tricks. Now was not the time for that.

He pulled Castiel’s head back to his crotch and he almost swore he could see a faint smirk playing on his lips before they opened wide and wrapped around Dean’s end. He leaned down and dragged the tip of his tongue up the underside of Dean’s length, reaching the tip and wrapping his mouth around his again before sucking deeply. Dean’s moans could be heard probably from way outside the cubicle as they were loud and desperate, thick and open-mouthed. Dean arched his back away from the side of the cubicle and put one of his legs onto Castiel’s shoulder, one of his hands reaching upwards to grab the back of his own head.

Castiel bobbed his head to the rhythm of Dean’s moans, every so often twisting his head and letting his soft, warm and wet tongue wipe across and new spot. With his hand, he pumped on Dean’s base at the part that he couldn’t get his lips around but Castiel went as deep as he possible could without actually choking on Dean’s cock.

“F-fuck Cas! I-I’m gonna come!” Dean panted out, sweat dripping from his forehead. It wasn’t long after that that he reached his climax, pulling Castiel’s head further towards him as if he wasn’t already deep-throating him. Castiel clutched Dean’s waist tightly to stop him from sliding down the cubicle wall as Dean came into his mouth as if he hadn’t been touched like this in… well, ten thousand years.

Castiel pulled away from Dean and Dean watched as Castiel swallowed and smirked at him, the corners of his mouth twitching up mischievously. Dean shook his head and shuddered with the after-math of pleasure before reaching out a hand and pulling Castiel back up to meet him face to face. Dean then pulled his trousers back up and went back to looking at Castiel who was stood close to him. He put his hands on the dark haired man’s waist and once again put his forehead against his, sighing contently.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Dean says quietly, his voice still shuddering.

“You sure you’re feeling up to it?” Cas joked and Dean gave him a small nudge before grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him out of the cubicle and then out of the toilet, completely ignoring the stares that he got off his colleagues from work. Dean Winchester didn’t give a fuck what people thought about his and Castiel’s relationship anymore. He was done hiding. He was done people saying that they couldn’t be together for any reason but a reason that was actually plausible in both their minds. They would be together no matter what anybody else said or did and that was that.

Castiel was king of the goddamn angels for heaven’s sake! Or at least he was which meant that he still had the power of the king. And Dean was part angel and part demon, he had powers of both good and evil within him and mixing them together, although tricky proved extremely powerful against evil beings as he and Sam found out when out on a hunt together one time.

Castiel and Dean walked out of the coffee shop and began walking the streets. They walked, and walked and walked for what seemed like hours just talking and enjoying each others company and each others warmth as their hands clasped together and didn’t seem as if they were going to let go. They walked and walked like this until they ended up on Fort Tilden Beach, walking along a dock there and looking over the wooden railings and into the ocean. The started walking towards the end of the pier and both, so suddenly just stopped.

At the end of the pier stood a girl. A girl in a bright red coat as her hair brushed around her shoulders in the wind. The two men’s hands were not clasped anymore as they stood rigid to the spot, both seeing their little girl together for the first time since she died that horrible death.

“Daddy!” The little girl shouted and Dean stiffened, tears suddenly pouring out of his eyes as his little girl cried his name. The girl came running towards them and for a moment, just a moment Castiel thought that she was actually coming towards them and was just going to jump on Dean and hug him tightly. However, not all things could be happy that day. The girl ran straight past the two men and towards a man and a woman stood side by side together. The little girl ran up to her dad and jumped on him like Valentina used to do to Dean oh so long ago.

Dean sighed and took a glance at Cas who looked ready to just dissolve into the abyss. Dean knew he had to be strong for Castiel’s sake, he knew they both couldn’t break down now. Dean linked his fingers through Castiel’s and suddenly, Cas was snapped out of his trance, able to look at Dean with a broken-hearted look.

Dean gave him a smile. A smile that told him a story; the story of an arrogant demon prince and a powerful angel king who, so unalike in name told a star-crossed love story. The story of a little girl dressed in red, skipping along the roses and talking to trees. The story of a family, a family so dysfunctional and so unalike that it actually worked.

And with that, Castiel smiled back. Not a sad smile, even though it had a hint of sadness in it but a happy smile. They looked back at the little girl in her father’s arms, smiling. Smiling for the little girl they had lost so long ago but also smiling for the future that was now ahead of them, for the other obstacles that they would have to battle. Because, love is boring if there is nothing worth fighting for. If by any chance they were in another life where they could live in perfect harmony together, loving each other day in and day out, where would the fun be in that?

Fin


End file.
